El compromiso
by Vaslav
Summary: FINAL REVISADO EN VISTA DE QUE DIO LUGAR A UNA LIGERA CONFUSION ¿Por qué acceder a casarte con alguien que sabes que no te quiere? Aquí, una posible respuesta.
1. La primera vez

Hola a todos. Este es mi primer fic de Gravitation, así q a saber lo q puede salir de esta mente enferma mía... ^^ En fin, espero que os guste.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Volvamos a la época en la que Yuki aún se llamaba Eiri, antes del viaje a Nueva York, antes de su profesor, antes de Shuichi, antes de todo. Volvamos al verano en el que Eiri tenía quince años y todavía era feliz.  
  
El joven Tohma Seguchi subía las escaleras de la casa de verano de los Uesugi. Había ido a devolverle un libro a Eiri-san, pero su padre le dijo que los chicos no estaban en casa, sólo Mika.  
  
- Bien, se lo dejaré a ella. Así podré saludarla. Hace ya días que no la veo ^_^  
  
- Claro Seguchi, sube. Ella también estará contenta de verte.  
  
No se podía dejar escapar a un chico así. Había que procurar tenerlo contento y conseguir el compromiso para su pequeña. Un padre nunca debe descansar en lo que se refiere a procurarles un buen futuro a sus hijos. Especialmente si es una hija porque, después de todo, si no la casaba bien, ¿qué sería de ella?  
  
- Mikaaaaaaaa, cómo est... ^^''  
  
Tohma había abierto la puerta de la habitación para encontrarse a Mika en una extraña postura de contorsionismo, con un bonito vestido de verano... que tenía media espalda abierta. Por lo visto tenía problemas con la cremallera.  
  
- Ups¡¡ Creo que debí haber llamado... ¿Vestido nuevo, Mika-san?  
  
- Em. . . Sí. . . Me lo estaba probando y. . .  
  
Mika se había puesto ligeramente colorada. Se la veía muy incómoda por haberla cazado en aquella postura tan grotesca. Parecía que quería decir algo más pero que había cambiado de opinión justo antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca.  
  
- ¿Te ayudo con eso? – Tohma señalaba la cremallera de la discordia.  
  
- S-sí. Gracias.  
  
El rubio (e inesperado) visitante entró en la habitación luciendo su habitual sonrisa. Uf, menos mal que se había ofrecido él. La excusa de la cremallera ya estaba muy sobada y, aunque no era realmente una excusa, podía parecerlo. Y de lo que menos ganas tenía ella era de quedar como una de aquellas estúpidas que revoloteaban constantemente a su alrededor, acosándole con sus tonterías. Especialmente después de que le viera haciendo cosas raras para abrochase el maldito vestido.  
  
Los dedos de Seguchi recorrieron lentamente su espalda, fríos y cuidadosos, haciéndola estremecer. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquella sensación, sintiendo que su respiración se hacía más pesada, y cuando aquellos dedos llegaron a la nuca, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para contener un suspiro de placer.  
  
- Bien, esto ya está. A ver, déjame verlo ^_^  
  
El chico se sentó en su cama para observarla de arriba abajo. Alabó con entusiasmo el vestido, su buen gusto para la ropa, le preguntó si se lo pondría al día siguiente cuando fueran todos juntos a comer, la hizo darse una vuelta y pasearse de punta a punta de la habitación, riendo y aplaudiendo, celebrando el estar disfrutando de un "desfile para mí solo".  
  
- Es un bonito vestido, Mika-san.  
  
La joven Mika estaba de pie frente a él. La expresión seria y responsable que la caracterizaba, la que le habían impuesto unas obligaciones demasiado duras para su edad, había vuelto a su cara.  
  
- ¿Tú crees?  
  
- Por supuesto ^_^  
  
Mika seguía quieta frente a él. Su mirada se había vuelto más intensa.  
  
Con decisión, la chica levantó los brazos para alcanzar la maldita cremallera, rogando a todos los dioses en los que ya no creía que no volviera a jugársela. ZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIP Por suerte, era más fácil de bajar que de subir. La verdad es que estaba sorprendida de ella misma, pero no sentía nada de vergüenza. Como la cosa más normal del mundo, bajó los tirantes del vestido y dejó que se deslizara a lo largo de su cuerpo, hasta caer al suelo.  
  
Ahora estaba en ropa interior frente a él, completamente tranquila y segura de sí misma.  
  
- ¿Y yo, crees que soy bonita?  
  
Mika se sabía guapa. No despampanante, pero sí guapa. Había notado como la miraban los hombres por la calle con la ropa ligera de verano. Desde luego, de un modo muy diferente de como la miraban (o mejor dicho, no la miraban) el año anterior, cuando parecía un palo vestido y les sacaba una cabeza de altura a todos los chicos de su clase. Eran miradas de codicia. . . de hambre. . .  
  
La sonrisa de Tohma no languideció ni un ápice. El chico la miraba como quien valora un cuadro, con frío interés. "Bueno, ¿y qué esperabas, estúpida? Está harto de verte en bañador." Mika se amonestaba mentalmente, empezando a preguntarse si estaba haciendo el ridículo.  
  
- Por supuesto que sí, Mika-san. Siempre he pensado que eras una chica muy bonita.  
  
No fue aquella frase, ni el tono de su voz, ni su postura, que no había variado en absoluto. Pero hubo algo, algo intangible, que hizo que le aire entre ellos se volviera más denso. Y Mika supo que había ganado, al menos la primera batalla.  
  
Se sentó en la cama junto a él. Echó el cuerpo un poco hacia atrás, apoyando su peso sobre las manos, cruzó las piernas de la manera que su padre tantas veces le había repetido que no era propio de las señoritas, y se le quedó mirando unos segundos, desafiante.  
  
- Mentiroso.  
  
- Pero. . . ¿Por qué mentiroso, Mika-san? ^_^  
  
- Tú no piensas nada de mí.  
  
- Jajajajaja. . . Mika–san, hay muchas cosas que yo pienso, pero que no digo – Se acercó más a ella – Y entre ellas está. . . – Sus grandes ojos verdes sostenían la mirada de su amiga de la infancia, con un brillo pícaro. Empezó a deshacer la cola de caballo en la que ella se había recogido el pelo y, mientras seguía hablando, acomodaba su bonito cabello castaño a los lados de su cara – . . . el hecho de que siempre he creído que eras una chica preciosa. Sí, preciosa – Se apartó un poco, para admirar su obra - ¿Y yo? ^_^  
  
Así que ahora le tocaba a ella. La mirada hambrienta de los hombres que acababa de recordar se apoderó de sus ojos. ¿Le estaba preguntando si le encontraba guapo? Por supuesto que no. Preguntar semejante obviedad no hubiera sido propio de Tohma Seguchi. Tohma le estaba preguntando si pensaba coger lo que su mirada codiciosa le estaba diciendo que quería. Y lo pensaba coger. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, iba a hacer lo que de verdad quería, pensando sólo en ella. Seguchi sería suyo, y no pensaba esperar a tener ningún documento firmado para tenerle.  
  
Mika se acercó más a él, hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron. Levantó una mano para retirar los mechones rubios de su frente, acariciar con las puntas de los dedos la mejilla de Thoma, su piel de porcelana, con un ligero tono rosáceo, tan suave. . . su nariz, sus labios, . . .  
  
- Precioso. . . – Dijo en un suspiro – El ser más precioso que he visto jamás. . . – Y los labios de Mika se posaron sobre la eterna sonrisa, que enseguida fue acariciada por su lengua. La boca de su ángel rubio respondió al beso con voluptuosidad, su lengua acarició la suya sin ninguna reserva ni asomo de timidez, proporcionándole más placer del que nunca se había atrevido a imaginar, los labios carnosos y húmedos de Tohma devoraban los suyos con calmada precisión. Notó la sonrisa aún presente en aquellos labios cuando se desplazaron por su mejilla, el lóbulo de su oreja, su cuello. . .  
  
No había de qué preocuparse. Su padre era muy permisivo si de Seguchi se trataba. Le dejaría quedarse en su habitación todo el tiempo que quisiera. Podía recrearse desabrochando poco a poco su camisa, deslizar las manos sobre su blanco pecho, disfrutar de sentir aquel cuerpo de marfil sobre el suyo. . . Thoma podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella y nadie les molestaría.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bien, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. La historia ya la tengo más o menos pensada, pero se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias, recomendaciones, correcciones, tomatazos. . . Siempre ayudan ^^  
  
En el siguiente capítulo tengo pensado que Tohma se vea bastante más perverso que en este.  
  
Pues esto es todo por ahora, me retiro a consultar a las musas. Espero q os haya gustado.  
  
Saludos a todos. 


	2. Willow weep for me

CAPÍTULO 2: Willow weep for me  
  
Habían pasado diez días. Diez días en los que Mika había continuado ocupándose de la casa, cuidando de sus hermanos, obedeciendo a su padre. . . Siempre atenta y correcta, como se suponía que debía ser, sin ningún cambio aparente. Aunque tal vez, pensó, si su madre siguiera viva, ella sí que hubiera notado el cambio en su hija.  
  
Mika se había convertido en un autómata programado para fingir normalidad, mientras esperaba una respuesta, una señal, un algo, referente a lo que había pasado en su habitación.  
  
También es verdad que podría haber hablado ella misma con Tohma, pero algo le decía que eso sería un error. Sus amigas siempre decían que, después de acostarse contigo, los chicos dejan pasar un tiempo para ver si te pones nerviosa y empiezas a fastidiarlos preguntando si ya sois novios o qué. Entonces, lo que una tenía que hacer era mantenerse fría y hacerse la interesante, como que te importa un pito, vamos, porque si te ven demasiado ansiosa, se agobian un montón. "Los hombres son como animaluchos. En cuanto ven que han cazado a la presa, pierden el interés". Así hablaban ellas, sin permitir que el insignificante detalle de que ninguna se hubiera acostado todavía con nadie, les impidiera dárselas de expertas en la materia. Después se sonrojaban y soltaban aquellas risitas estúpidas. Mika se reía con ellas, aunque en el fondo pensaba que todo aquello no era más que una sarta de tonterías. Pero, ¿y si tenían razón? Al fin y al cabo, Tohma estaba haciendo lo que ellas habían dicho. Pero. . . Tohma no era como el resto de los chicos. Tohma era. . . Oh, por favor, ¿es que sabía alguien realmente como era Tohma? ¿Estaba haciendo bien? ¿Estaba haciendo mal? ¿Y si él estaba esperando que ella dijera algo? ¿Y si él pensaba que era a ella la que no le daba importancia a lo sucedido? ¿Y si le llamaba? ¿Y si él perdía el interés? ¿Y si. . .? Tales eran las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de Mika mientras preparaba el té, saludaba a los invitados, buscaba las gafas que Eiri había vuelto a perder. . .  
  
En realidad, Seguchi había ido a su casa uno de aquellos días, pero los dos minutos escasos que habían pasado juntos habían sido en presencia de su padre, así que cualquier mención al ASUNTO habría resultado imposible. Luego, Tohma se había metido con Eiri en su habitación y no lo volvió a ver en toda la tarde hasta que se despidieron.  
  
El cuarto de Eiri estaba justo enfrente del suyo. Cuando Mika subió un momento a su habitación, escuchó las voces de los dos chicos a través de la puerta. Eso no estaba bien, pero una vocecilla cabreada en su interior le dijo que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a escuchar.  
  
- ¡No! De ninguna manera. JAJAJA  
  
- Venga, Eiri-san. Déjamelo ver.  
  
- Que no, que me da vergüenza.  
  
- Oh, eso no es justo Eiri-san. Yo no tengo secretos para ti.  
  
Adivinó de lo que estaban hablando. Hacía dos días, Eiri había acabado un relato corto, de unas seis páginas escasas, pero que estaba francamente bien. Su hermano estaba muy orgulloso de haber sido capaz de escribir una historia entera, pero decía que no se lo quería enseñar a nadie más que a ella porque no estaba del todo satisfecho de cómo le había quedado y le daba vergüenza.  
  
Mika entró en su cuarto a coger el teléfono inalámbrico que se había llevado para dejarlo otra vez en el salón, sin sentir el suelo bajo sus pies.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Volvía a su casa siguiendo la orilla del río. El otro camino era más corto pero, la verdad, caminar por un camino de tierra, con aquel sol infernal cayéndole sobre la cabeza sin piedad, no era algo muy apetecible. Caminando junto al río se tardaba más, pero se estaba mucho más fresco.  
  
RIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIING  
  
- Mikaaaaaaaa  
  
Era Seguchi, que venía hacia ella en bicicleta, saludándola con el brazo en alto. Se paró frente a ella.  
  
- Mika-san, ¿cómo estás? ^_^  
  
Mika hubiera querido responder con una sonrisa igual de esplendorosa que la que él lucía, pero fue incapaz. Ya tenía bastante con procurar que no se le notara el nerviosismo y con fingir que, si miraba al suelo, era porque le daba el sol en la cara. Siguieron unos minutos de conversación intrascendente. A Mika cada vez le costaba más aguantarse las ganas de llorar. ¿Es que no pensaba decirle nada? ¿NADA? Y cuando la verborrea imparable de Tohma dio un giro hacia el relato de Eiri-san, de lo bueno que era, de lo bien escrito que estaba, del talento que tenía su hermano, estuvo a punto de cruzarle la cara de una bofetada. Hasta que. . .  
  
- El vestido que llevas hoy no tiene cremallera.  
  
De un respingo, Mika alzó la vista, encontrándose con la bonita cara de Tohma perfectamente imperturbable. La cara de ángel más inocente del mundo.  
  
Su respiración volvió a hacerse pesada.  
  
- No.  
  
- Qué interesante ^_^  
  
Mika tuvo la sensación de que alguien le ponía una venda en los ojos y así, a ciegas, la guiaba hacia Tohma.  
  
***  
  
Le dio un besito en la mejilla antes de levantarse. Tohma acabó de abrocharse la camisa de pie, su silueta recortándose contra los rayos del sol. Tarareaba algo entre dientes. Después se despidió de ella con una exquisita reverencia, sonrisa incluida, como si le estuviera dando las gracias por haberle servido el té. Mika, seria e inexpresiva, le dijo adiós con la mano, sin decir una palabra más, y él se marchó en su bicicleta.  
  
Se quedó allí tumbada un buen rato, mirando a las nubes desnuda de cintura para arriba, protegida por los arbustos de la vista de cualquiera que pasase por el camino, sintiendo el frescor de la hierba en su espalda.  
  
Ahora estaba todo claro. Tan claro, que le resultaba increíble no haberse dado cuenta hasta entonces.  
  
Tohma nunca le daría la mano al acompañarla a casa después de las clases, nunca le regalaría bombones por San Valentín, ni se sentaría frente a su piano a escribir cursis cancioncitas de amor para ella. Del mismo modo, nunca olvidaría su cumpleaños, ni la llamaría "larguirucha", como hacían sus hermanos, ni dejaría de tocar la canción que tanto le gustaba siempre que ella se lo pidiera. Tohma, sencillamente, la usaría cuando le viniera en gana y después la dejaría, como había hecho hoy. . . para ir a buscar a. . . ¡Dios!, ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo.  
  
No tomó ninguna decisión. En realidad, no había nada que ella pudiera o no decidir. Simplemente supo que le dejaría hacerlo, y que Tohma también lo sabía.  
  
***//~~~  
  
"Willow weep for me."  
  
Empezaba a anochecer. Billie Holiday cantaba en el equipo que tenía en la estantería de su habitación, acompañada por la impecable trompeta de Harry "Sweets" Edison. Estaba escribiendo una carta a una amiga que pasaba las vacaciones en Hokkaido.  
  
"Here me willow and weep for me."  
  
BRRRRRRRRRRUMMMMMM¡¡¡¡¡  
  
- ¡Mikariiiiiiiiiiiin! - Eiri había entrado como una estampida en su habitación, jadeando a causa de la carrera por las escaleras - ¿Sabes qué?  
  
- Por dios, Eiri-san, qué susto. ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Eiri necesitó unos momentos para recobrar el aliento, antes de explicarle aquella noticia tan maravillosa que traía.  
  
- El curso que viene iré a estudia a Estados Unidos¡¡¡¡¡ UAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
"Gone my lovely dreams."  
  
- ¿A Estados Unidos?  
  
- Sí¡¡¡ A Nueva York. Seguchi dijo que si quería me llevaría con él, y papá ha dicho que sí. ¿No es genial? – Eiri parecía a punto de explotar de la emoción – Imagínate, viviremos un año entero en Nueva York, la ciudad más alucinante del mundo. Podré conocer a gente del mundo entero, seguro, y Seguchi me llevará a ver el Empire State, y musicales a Broadway y bla, bla, bla. . .  
  
"Lovely summer dreams."  
  
Eiri seguía hablando sin parar de la cuidad de sus sueños, pero Mika ya no le escuchaba, ni siquiera le oía. De repente sentía un vacío en la boca del estómago.  
  
Tohma iba a marcharse. Un año entero. Con Eiri-san. Y a ella no le había dicho nada. Tohma le había hecho el amor escasas horas antes y no le había dicho nada. Tohma se iba. . . con Eiri-san. . .  
  
"Gone and left me here. . ."  
  
- Seguro que me encontraré con un montón de famosos. Oye Mikarin, si te encuentras por la calle a alguien a quien admiras mucho, mucho, mucho, ¿es de mala educación pararle para pedirle un autógrafo? A mí no me molestaría, pero claro, a lo mejor hay gente que. . .  
  
". . . to weep my tears along the stream."  
  
Le interrumpió un violento sollozo, seguido de otro, y otro más. Se giró, sorprendido, hacia su hermana, cuyo cuerpo era sacudido por otro sollozo y que había escondido la cara entre las manos.  
  
- ¿Mika? ¿Mikarin. . .? – El desconcertado chico se arrodilló junto a su hermana - ¿Mikarin, por qué lloras?  
  
"Sad as I can be."  
  
- No, no es nada, Eiri-san. . . snif. . . Es que. . . Es que voy a echarte mucho de menos – Y rompió a llorar tan fuerte que su hermano estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar con ella. La abrazó.  
  
- Mikari, por favor, no llores. Te escribiré todos los días, te lo prometo. Y Seguchi también, ya lo verás. Y hablaremos mucho por teléfono. Bueno. . . a lo mejor mucho no, pero que te escribiré todos los días, eso seguro. De verdad, será como si no me hubiera ido. Anda, no llores, por favor.  
  
"Here me willow and weep for me."  
  
- Sí. . . – Se forzó a sonreír – Claro que sí. . . Snif, no te preocupes, cariño – Se pasó las manos por las mejillas para limpiarse las lágrimas – Mira, deja que ordene un poco esto y ahora voy a que me lo acabes de contar, ¿vale?  
  
No necesitó mucho más para convencerle. El chico tenía mucha prisa por coger el teléfono y contarles a toooooodos sus amigos que se iba a estudiar al extranjero.  
  
"Whisper to the wind and say that love has sinned. . ."  
  
En cuanto su hermano cerró la puerta de la habitación, empezó a sollozar de nuevo. Tohma se iba a marchar, y ni siquiera había considerado necesario decírselo. No le había dicho nada. ¡Maldito, maldito Tohma! ¡Era un ser despreciable! ¡Le odiaba! Que Tohma se fuera ya era terrible, pero que se fuera con Eiri. . . Pasarían un curso entero juntos, ellos dos solos. . . y a ella no le había dicho nada. . . ¿Pero por qué era tan mezquino con ella? Lo único que había hecho era quererle. No podía parar de llorar.  
  
". . . to leave my heart a sign and crying all alone."  
  
Toc, toc, toc.  
  
- Mika, ¿puedo pasar?  
  
Los toques en la puerta la sobresaltaron, tan perdida estaba en su desesperación.  
  
- Un. . . un momento Tetsuha – El enano, siempre tan oportuno – No, snif, no estoy vestida.  
  
"No one will find me sighing. . ."  
  
Se abalanzó sobre el espejo para intentar borrar los rastros del llanto. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones al cotilla de su hermano pequeño.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Mika, necesito que me ayudes a. . .  
  
No tuvo más tiempo para desahogarse. Tenía que ayudar a Tetsuha con los deberes de la escuela de verano y preparar la cena.  
  
". . . crying all alone."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bueno, al fin y al cabo. . . es un fic de Gravi. No podía faltar la música, ¿verdad? ^_^  
  
Quisiera dedicar este capítulo a dos personas. Primero, a mi adorada Billie Holiday y su maravillosa voz, que me inspiró para esta última escena. Y segundo, a mi querida Yukii (Sí, sí, es mi Yuki particular. ¿A que soy afortunada? ^___^) porque yo no publico nada que no se lea ella primero, y la pobre debe de estar ya hasta el moño de mí y de mis neuras XDDDDDDDD  
  
Muchas gracias por vuestros rw¡¡¡. Espero que os haya gustado.  
  
Un saludo y una "sonrisita Tohma" para todos ^_^ 


	3. El regreso

CAPÍTULO 3: El regreso  
  
Tohma se lo contó todo.  
  
Estuvo hablando durante casi tres cuartos de hora, mirando aterrado a un rincón de la habitación como si lo que le contaba estuviera pasando de nuevo ante sus ojos, representado por unos fantasmas visibles sólo para él.  
  
Mika escuchó toda la historia sin decir una palabra, notando como su pulso se aceleraba y se le nublaba la vista al imaginarse las horribles escenas que relataba la voz rota de Tohma.  
  
Después hubo un largo silencio. Un silencio estremecedor en el que los dos jóvenes analizaban su horror, en el que sólo se escuchaba la desacompasada respiración de Seguchi.  
  
Tohma se giró hacia ella. Mika sintió un escalofrío al ver la expresión de su cara. Casi le daba miedo. Nunca había visto a Tohma así, tan desquiciado, sin tener, por una vez, el control de la situación, ni siquiera de sí mismo. Tohma la miraba con los ojos desencajados, como si no la conociera. Su labio inferior empezó a temblar.  
  
Finalmente, se derrumbó. Cayó sollozando entre sus brazos, lanzando unos aullidos de dolor que le helaron la sangre. No recordaba haberle visto llorar antes, del mismo modo que no recordaba haber escuchado nunca un llanto tan desgarrador. Tohma se había venido abajo, y había sido a ella, a ella, a quien había escogido para confesarle su miedo, su culpa, su desesperación. Tenía a Tohma, roto por el dolor, buscando consuelo entre sus brazos, y por un instante, Mika se alegró, "¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor, perdóname!", se alegró de lo que le había pasado a su hermano.  
  
Y Tohma, deshecho en lágrimas, no paraba de repetir "Mi pobre Eiri- san. Mi pobre Eiri-san. Mi pobre Eiri-san. . ."  
  
Era demasiado dolor, demasiado a la vez. Dolor por Eiri, por Tohma, por ella misma, que tendría que cargar sobre sus espaldas con el dolor de toda su familia. No se atrevía ni a imaginar cómo debía de sentirse su hermano en aquellos momentos. Odiaba con toda su alma a aquel hombre repugnante por haberse atrevido a ponerle las manos encima a su Eiri, su niño (Oh, Dios, Eiri ya no sería un niño nunca más) y por haber ultrajado la belleza del rostro de su precioso Tohma con aquellas lágrimas. Deseaba dispararle ella misma, un disparo por cada segundo de inocencia robada a Eiri y por cada lágrima derramada por Seguchi. Sí, ya lo creo que sería capaz de hacerlo, sería capaz de estar horas y horas disparando al cadáver infecto de aquel monstruo, hasta que no fuera más que un amasijo de carne ensangrentada.  
  
- No te preocupes. Yo me ocuparé de todo.  
  
- Mi pobre Eiri-san, mi pobre Eiri-san – Mika le acunaba en su regazo y le acariciaba el pelo – Nunca me perdonará. Mi pobre. . . AAAAAAAAHHHHHH  
  
- Claro que sí. Nadie te culpa.  
  
- Mi pobre Eiri-san. . .  
  
Sí, pobre, pobre Eiri-san. En medio de la lástima que sentía por su hermano, una punzada de lástima por ella misma se abrió paso tímidamente. Tohma la abrazaba, pero de nuevo la causa era Eiri-san, ella sólo el consuelo.  
  
Mientras tanto Eiri, encerrado en su habitación, dirigía una lúgubre mirada de odio a su imagen en el espejo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vale, es corto. . . pero intenso, ¿no? ^^'  
  
Espero que no os haya parecido excesivamente triste. Yo, personalmente, no me lo he pasado demasiado bien escribiendo este capítulo. ¿Demasiada empatía con los personajes? ¿Será enfermizo? Me lo haré mirar... ^^ Pero era necesario para seguir con el curso de la historia.  
  
De nuevo gracias por vuestros rw, que no son muchos, ¡pero son intensos, qué leches! XDDD  
  
Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado.  
  
Ah, Clarisa¡¡¡ La respuesta a tu pregunta la encontrarás en el próximo capítulo. Es posible que te sorprenda o, al menos, lo intentaré ^_^ 


	4. El trato

NO ESTÁ LLOVIENDO, MADRID ESTÁ LLORANDO  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CAPÍTULO 4: El trato  
  
Otra vez a vueltas con aquello. Bueno, al fin y al cabo no lo podía retrasar toda la vida. Precisamente toda la vida había estado comprometido de manera no oficial con ella, y ahora que su carrera ya estaba en marcha y no suponía ningún impedimento, sus padres volvían a insistir en el asunto.  
  
En fin, la decisión final sería de ellos dos, se pusieran como se pusieran sus respectivos padres. Ya encontraría la manera de convencerlos si decidía no casarse, no sería difícil. Le complacía que precisamente Mika, la obediente y siempre correcta Mika, hubiera sido quien dejara claro que antes de decidir nada tenían que hablar ellos dos solos. La cara que había puesto su padre al oírla había sido un poema ^^ Mika se había vuelto tan inflexible. . . No podía culparla, había sido necesario.  
  
Aunque. . . ya eran ganas de hablar, citarle en el parque a aquellas horas de la noche. Hacía aun frío espantoso. Suerte de su enorme abrigo de pieles.  
  
La verdad era que él aún no había decidido nada. No hubiera sido prudente sin escuchar antes todos los puntos de vista. No es que se muriera de ganas por casarse precisamente, pero tampoco le suponía ningún inconveniente. Sencillamente, era un asunto que debía zanjarse.  
  
Matrimonio. . . ¿De verdad creía la gente que un contrato comercial, disfrazado de promesa de amor eterno y otras esperanzas pueriles, podía traer la felicidad a dos personas sólo porque un papel las ataba de por vida? Hacía falta ser iluso.  
  
Pero ya estaba bien de pensamientos cínicos. Mika se acercaba, con su paso firme y seguro y su expresión adusta. Se puso en pie.  
  
- Buenas noches, Mika-san ^_^  
  
- Buenas noches, Tohma.  
  
- Llevas un abrigo muy ligero, Mika. ¿No tienes frío? ¿Quieres que te deje el mío?  
  
- Déjate de galanterías, Tohma. Hablemos de lo que hemos venido a hablar.  
  
Sí señor, directa al grano. En aquellos años de batallar con el pequeño monstruo intratable en el que se había convertido Eiri-san, su pobre Eiri-san, Mika había perdido mucha paciencia y todo su buen humor. Bien, en realidad le gustaba esa actitud.  
  
- Te escucho, Mika-san.  
  
Se sentaron los dos en el banco. Ella estuvo unos instantes callada, mirando al frente, como poniendo en orden todos los puntos que quería exponer. Después empezó a hablar, con decisión, sin titubeos.  
  
- Mira Tohma, yo no quiero ser simplemente una ama de casa y "la señora de". Quiero tener una vida, trabajar, hacer algo. Algo importante.  
  
- Mika-san, tú ya haces algo importante. . .  
  
Mika alzó la mano para hacerle callar, dejando bien claro que no tenía ningunas ganas de tocar ese tema. No, no estaba dispuesta a andarse con tonterías. Ella venía con un propósito bien claro. Iba a proponerle algo que supondría el todo o el nada. No iba a andarse con historias ni necesitaba lisonjas para hacérselo más fácil. Sería mejor adoptar la misma actitud.  
  
- Escucha Tohma. Si no es contigo, mi padre me obligará a casarme con cualquier solterón de mediana edad bien situado que me atará a la pata de la mesa. Y yo no quiero eso. No podré soportarlo – Se giró para mirarle fijamente – Yo te ayudaré con la compañía que quieres fundar, con todos tus proyectos. Sabes que lo haré bien, seré tu mejor aliada. No quiero tener hijos. Ya he comprobado que sería una pésima madre y no quiero que mis hipotéticos hijos me odien por ello, ya he tenido bastante. De todas formas creo que tú tampoco estás muy por la labor en ese tema. Y. . . – Añadió, con una media sonrisa de desencantado cinismo – en cuanto al sexo. . . Bueno, creo que puedo complacerte.  
  
No pudo evitar que su sonrisa se hiciera más amplia. Se podía decir más alto pero no más claro.  
  
- Además – Siguió, poniéndose de pronto melancólica – así podremos cuidar los dos de Eiri-san.  
  
"Vaya. . . Pero que lista eres, pequeña Mika, realmente lista." Una leve pero bien conocida punzada de dolor intentó abrirse paso en su pecho. La ahogó, no era el momento.  
  
En nueve décimas de segundo, la calculadora mente de Tohma Seguchi hizo una lista con los pros y los contras y la tuvo valorada. Mika había dejado las cartas bien visibles sobre la mesa y él no iba a ser menos.  
  
Pese a ser indiscutiblemente la cabeza pensante del grupo, Seguchi era, de los tres miembros de Nittle Grasper, el que menos fans tenía. No era algo que le preocupara, ni mucho menos. Pero si podía mejorarse. . .  
  
Ryuichi gustaba por razone obvias, Noriko por ser tan mona y chispeante. Él tenía unos cuantos adeptos incondicionales a los que había conquistado con su talento como músico y compositor, su carisma, sus agudas respuestas en las entrevistas (que solían dejar al entrevistador con tres palmos de narices cuando las preguntas empezaban a hacerse indiscretas) y, precisamente, por aquella atmósfera de ambigua complejidad que mantenía a distancia al resto de los admiradores de NG.  
  
Y es que Seguchi Tohma tenía al público algo desconcertado. Su carácter imperturbable, dentro y fuera del escenario, y sus maneras de "gentleman", tan finas y correctas, no encajaban con el carácter trasgresor que se esperaba de un artista de éxito. Y si a eso añadimos su vestuario tan. . . digamos. . . "personal" (eso sí que era transgresor¡¡¡), no era difícil comprender que la mayoría de los fans se sintieran confundidos ante aquel extraño personaje. Era, sin duda, mucho más fácil, volcar su entusiasmo en el maravilloso Ryuichi y la adorable Noriko.  
  
De todos modos, él no se había hecho músico para tener hordas de chicas histéricas gritando que querían un hijo suyo. Qué estupidez. Pero le resultaba ligeramente exasperante que se le criticara por algo tan absurdo como resultar "demasiado andrógino", y no quería que algo tan ridículo supusiera un obstáculo en los proyectos que tenía en mente. Mika era una mujer impresionante. Atractiva e inteligente, con muchísimo estilo. Presentarse con ella de la mano en las fiestas sería un triunfo absoluto. Que el público viera que había conseguido una mujer como aquella acallaría cualquier rumor absurdo sobre su persona. No serían pocos los que le envidiaran, jeje.  
  
Otro aspecto muy interesante era algo que ella misma había dicho. Mika sería su mejor aliada. Sí, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Ella haría lo que fuese por él, siempre estaría a su lado. . . La verdad es que era una idea ciertamente agradable eso de tener siempre a alguien contigo para apoyarte. . .  
  
Además, él. . . Él siempre le había tenido mucho cariño a Mika, la quería mucho. Mika era adorable, sin duda, pero. . . simplemente, no podía perdonarla por ser ella y no Eiri-san.  
  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?  
  
- Me parece, Mika. . . – Thoma la miró, con la mejor de sus sonrisas – que acabamos de hacer un trato ^_^  
  
Se llevó una mano a la boca, mordiendo la punta del dedo corazón de su guante, y tiró de él, despacio, mirándola con aquel mismo brillo subyugante en sus grandes ojos azules con el que la había mirado aquella primera vez en su habitación.  
  
Ni aunque le hubiera hecho un strip-tease completo, Mika no hubiera podido excitarse más.  
  
***//~~~  
  
El impresionante BMV de Mika no era el tipo de coche que uno espera encontrarse mal escondido en una cuneta, con los cristales empañados y bamboleándose. Pero estaba claro que aquellos dos no podían hacer el amor de otra manera que no fuese furtiva.  
  
Dentro del coche, los labios de Tohma recorrían su cuerpo como lo habían hecho las otras veces, envolviéndola en una nube espesa que le impedía pensar en nada más que no fuera aquel hambre desesperada por obtener más de él. Poco a poco, se iba introduciendo en ella, muy, muy despacio. Entonces, entre jadeos, él empezó a susurrar su nombre.  
  
- Mika. . . Mika. . . Mika, te quiero. . .  
  
Abrió de golpe los ojos en la penumbra del coche. Eso la había hecho volver a la realidad, al menos en parte. Dios, ¿cómo se podía ser tan retorcido? Él sabía cuanto deseaba oírle decir eso, aunque fuera mentira, y sabía el efecto que producirían en ella esas palabras. Dolían y proporcionaban una felicidad inmensa al mismo tiempo. Como la penetración. ¡Maldito Tohma!  
  
- Tohma, ahhh. . . Tohma. . .eres. . . perverso.  
  
Seguchi paró en seco. Se quedó unos segundos completamente quieto, con la cara todavía escondida entre su pelo. Una pequeña risa oscura, de esas que nacen en el abdomen y van subiendo poco a poco, hasta llegar a los labios, para escaparse entre los dientes de forma siniestra, salió de su boca. Alzó la cabeza, dejándola a un palmo escaso por encima de la de ella.  
  
Era espeluznante la expresión que le mostró. Estaba sonriendo, pero aquella sonrisa no tenía nada que ver con la que lucía habitualmente. Era una sonrisa pérfida, que dejaba ver sus pequeños dientes blancos, perfectos, apretados. Los bonitos ojos verdes que tanto la fascinaban, medio cerrados, parecían contener toda la malicia del mundo. Realmente perverso. Daba miedo, y al mismo tiempo resultaba increíblemente excitante. "El ángel caído. . .", pensó una parte del cerebro de Mika.  
  
Era evidente lo que había pasado. Tohma se había quitado la máscara.  
  
- Así que. . . has descubierto que soy perverso, ¿eh, pequeña Mika? – Susurró, pasando una mano por debajo de sus nalgas, levantándola un poco.  
  
Dio una brusca sacudida, haciendo que Mika arqueara la espalda y exhalara un gemido de dolor y placer.  
  
- Eres. . . perverso, y. . . retorcido, y malvado. . . y. . . y un cabrón. ¡Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo he sabido! – Escupió ella.  
  
Seguchi se rió con ganas.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, vaya. . . siempre lo has sabido. . . – Continuaba moviéndose contra ella, sensualmente, mirándola de aquella manera que asustaba y atraía al mismo tiempo - Pues este cabrón perverso y retorcido es con quien te vas a casar, ca-ri-ño (Había de todo menos cariño en aquella palabra). Aún así, ¿lo quieres Mika? – Otra sacudida fuerte y después volvió a quedarse quieto, completamente dentro de ella. Se pasó la lengua por los labios de forma lasciva - ¿Lo quieres, Mika? – Siseó.  
  
Estuvieron unos segundos así, mirándose expectantes. El cerebro de Mika trabajaba a toda velocidad intentando analizar la situación. Tohma dio otra sacudida, más fuerte si cabía que las anteriores.  
  
- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. ¡Sí, lo quiero! ¡Dámelo Tohma, dámelo todo! ¡Dámelo! AAAAAHHHH  
  
El coche se llenó de gemidos casi animales. Tohma nunca había sido tan agresivo, nunca se había introducido con tanta fuerza en su cuerpo, y Mika lo estaba adorando. Adoraba cada jadeo en su oído, cada movimiento, adoraba la capa de sudor con la que ya estaba cubierta la espalda de su amante, que la hacía resbaladiza al deslizar sus manos sobre ella y arañarla. Mika hundía los dientes en los hombros de Tohma, agarraba con fuerza los mechones rubios de su cabello, le clavaba los dedos en las nalgas para hacerle empujar más fuerte, y se dejaba llevar, preocupándose sólo de obtener todo aquel placer que Seguchi le proporcionaba. Si Tohma, Tohma Seguchi, se había permitido el lujo de perder el control, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo ella?  
  
- Mika. . . aaaah. . . Mi. . . ka, hn. . . mmmmm. . .  
  
- Aaaah, Thoma. . . Thoma. . . más. . . Thoma. . . te quiero. . .  
  
¿Cómo no iba a quererlo? Toda la vida le había querido, aunque esa era la primera vez que se lo decía. Y si aquel apaño de matrimonio era la única manera posible de tenerle, bien, estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Aunque sólo fuera una pequeña parte de él. . . aunque fuera humillante.  
  
De la garganta de Seguchi salió un ronco y profundo gemido. El andrógino personaje echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo que la ola de placer obtenida del cálido y compacto cuerpo de Mika subía en forma de escalofrío por su espalda hasta alcanzar su cerebro, haciendo que casi no pudiera ni pensar.  
  
Pero ese estado de enajenación no duró mucho. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de Tohma. Aún pudo mantener la cabeza lo suficientemente fría como para retirarse a tiempo. Exhausto, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre de su prometida, empapado de sudor, intentando recobrar el aliento. Uf, si a partir de ahora iba a ser siempre así, no estaba nada mal ^^, aunque no fuera con. . . "Bueno, es igual."  
  
Notó como Tohma se derramaba entre sus piernas. Nota mental: Mañana mismo ir al médico a que me receten pastillas anticonceptivas. Bueno, al menos lo de la marcha atrás quedaría superado. Ahora que lo pensaba. . . nunca le había hecho sexo oral. Sí, al menos en lo relativo al sexo, muchas cosas iban a cambiar.  
  
El peso de su cuerpo sobre ella no la ayudaba precisamente controlar su respiración, a ella también le faltaba el aliento, pero quería que se quedara así. Era una placentera sensación sentir el calor que emanaba su piel, tan suave, su aliento en su cuello, el descanso que encontraba tumbado encima de ella. . . Quiso abrazarle, pero no lo hizo.  
  
Una vez repuesto, Tohma se incorporó poco a poco, apoyándose sobre los brazos. Se la quedó mirando un momento, casi divertido. La bonita sonrisa y la mirada tranquila habían vuelto a su cara. Volvía a ser el de siempre.  
  
Estaba completamente despeinado. Los mechones rubios que le caían desordenadamente sobre la frente, húmedos de sudor, se veían casi blancos a la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas del coche, la misma luz que hacía brillar el sudor sobre su piel. . . Tan hermoso. . .  
  
- ¿Sabes, Mikarin? Creo que me va a gustar estar casado contigo.  
  
^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenía pensado que este fuera el último capítulo, pero se me han estado ocurriendo un par de cosas y puede que la historia de un poco más de sí.  
  
También tenía pensado escribir aquí un par de bromas, pero la verdad es q no estoy de humor. Con vuestro permiso, me vais a permitir un pequeño gesto.  
  
QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE CAPÍTULO A LAS VÍCTIMAS DEL ATENTADO DE MADRID Y A SUS FAMILIAS.  
  
Sé que no es mucho, pero creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Especialmente porque considero que tengo mucha suerte, hay doscientas personas que no han sido tan afortunadas como yo. 


	5. El día a día

Después de esa "pedida de mano" tan llena de romanticismo, amorcito del bueno y música de violines (Por cierto Clarisa, ¿te has fijado en que Tohma NO le pidió que se casara con él? XDDDDDDDD), ¿qué os parecería echar un vistazo a la vida en común de este matrimonio tan atípico?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CAPÍTULO 5: El día a día  
  
Tohma entró en su casa arrastrando los pies. No había tenido un día muy bueno, que digamos.  
  
Llegó al salón y se encontró a Mika, con su ropa holgada de andar por casa y el pelo recogido, agazapada en el sofá, como una pantera a punto de saltar sobre su presa. . . con una mirada asesina. Sin ninguna duda, le estaba esperando para echarle la bronca. "Perfecto. Hoy nos toca sesión de pataleta. Fantástico."  
  
Normalmente, Mika llevaba con bastante dignidad el vacío que le hacía su marido. Al fin y al cabo, era parte del trato. . . Pero aún así, había ocasiones en las que los celos, la ansiedad y la depresión llegaban a acumularse hasta tal punto que no podía evitar estallar. Aquellos estallidos derivaban en dos posibles vertientes.  
  
La primera era que se pusiera a llorar como una magdalena y le suplicara que estuviera un poco más con ella, que le quería mucho, que le preguntara qué había hecho para que la tratara de aquella manera. Seguchi no la soportaba cuando se ponía así. En vez de darle lástima, una ola de repulsión recorría su cuerpo y le estimulaba las glándulas de la crueldad. Sabía perfectamente que con cuatro palabras amables y unas caricias a Mika se le hubiera pasado el disgusto, pero en vez de eso se ponía todavía más desagradable y usaba las frases más hirientes que encontraba.  
  
- ¿Qué soy yo para ti, eh, Tohma? – Preguntaba, hecha un mar de lágrimas.  
  
- Eres mi mujer, Mika – Respondía él, sin mirarla siquiera.  
  
- ¡No es verdad! Para ti no soy más que una inversión BUAAAAAAA  
  
- Vale, pues eres una inversión. ¿Era eso lo que querías oír? No sé para qué preguntas nada si tú ya has sacado tus propias conclusiones.  
  
Entonces cogía el plato y se iba a acabar de cenar al estudio, insensible a los ruegos y súplicas de su mujer. Luego se quedaba allí, tocando el piano hasta las tantas, sintiendo un odio irracional hacia Mika y, al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose como una basura por ello.  
  
La segunda opción era que Mika se enfrentara a él hecha una auténtica furia. Tohma prefería mucho más aquel tipo de discusiones, en las que los dos se insultaban a gritos haciendo uso de las peores existencias de su vocabulario. Al menos servían para descargar adrenalina. En aquellas ocasiones, era Mika la que cerraba con llave la puerta del dormitorio, así que no le quedaba otra que irse a dormir al estudio pero, al menos, sin sentirse culpable.  
  
Resopló con exasperación, preparándose para la tempestad.  
  
*** FLASH BACK ***  
  
Yuki se había encontrado un poco mal últimamente. Shuichi le había pedido unos cuantos días libres para cuidarle. No se había podido negar, encima hubiera quedado él como un cerdo.  
  
Shuichi y Yuki estaban tumbados en el sofá, Shu acurrucadito sobre el pecho de su amante. Yuki llevaba cuatro días viviendo en la gloria, aunque ni muerto lo hubiera reconocido, claro. Los medicamentos le mantenían en un estado de placentera modorra. Hacía el vago todo el día, sin preocuparse por las fechas de entrega de la editorial, y se dejaba mimar. Para su sorpresa, Shu había resultado ser bastante buen enfermero, incluso había desarrollado la suficiente autoridad como para prohibirle beber cerveza hasta que se hubiera recuperado. Y Yuki, enternecido de ver a su niño con aquella cara severa y los brazos en jarras, no se había podido negar. Estaban mirando una película de esas de sobremesa, aunque en realidad estaban los dos medio dormidos.  
  
DING DONG  
  
El sonido del timbre sobresaltó a Shu.  
  
- ¿Han llamado a la puerta? – Aún no había vuelto del todo al mundo de los vivos.  
  
- Mmmmm, sí. . . ñm ñm ñm – Yuki se desperezaba – Debe de ser Seguchi.  
  
- ¿A estas horas? ¿Y sin avisar?  
  
- Sí, es propio de él.  
  
De muy mala gana, Shuichi fue a abrir. Efectivamente, se encontró con la cara sonriente de su jefe, que llevaba un paquete en la mano.  
  
- Buenas tardes, Shindou-kun ^_^ – Y sin esperar a ninguna invitación, entró en la casa, los pelos del cuello de su abrigo rozando la cara de Shu al pasar.  
  
Tohma llegó a la sala de estar, contento como unas castañuelas. Se quitó el abrigo y los guantes y los dejó sobre la butaca. (Él, como si estuviera en su casa)  
  
– Hola, ¿cómo te encuentras Eiri-san? Te he traído unos pasteles ^_^ - Se sentó al lado de Yuki, en "el sitio de Shu".  
  
- Hm. . . mejor.  
  
- Sí, no debes de encontrarte muy mal, si ya estás fumando otra vez – Mirada de reojo a Shuichi. "Se te va a acabar el chollo"  
  
- ¿A qué debemos el honor de esta visita? – A Tohma se le revolvió el estómago al escuchar aquello de "debemos", pero decidió que aquel detalle no debía minar su buen humor.  
  
– Pues a que he salido pronto del trabajo y he decidido venir a ver cómo estabas. Te prepararé un poco de té - La invitación no incluía a Shu.  
  
- Ya hemos tomado té, Seguchi.  
  
- Ah¡¡ Pero yo no ^_^ - Y sin más preámbulos, se metió en la cocina (Igualito, igualito que si estuviera en su casa, vamos). Shuichi no pudo evitar fijarse en la soltura con la que se movía su jefe por la casa. . . ¬¬  
  
El pobre Yuki suspiró con resignación. Nada podía detener a Seguchi cuando venía decidido a hacer de ama de casa. Alzó la cabeza y dio un pequeño respingo al encontrarse con la cara de Shu, que tenía las mejillas hinchadas y una mirada que decía "¿Qué hace este aquí, y por qué te trae pasteles?" Sería mejor hacer algo.  
  
Perezosamente, se puso en pie y fue a la cocina. Ahí estaba Seguchi, abriendo y cerrando armarios, canturreando con la tetera en la mano. Yuki le observaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. "Menos mal que no se ha puesto el delantal"  
  
- Oye Seguchi, de verdad que no hace falta que te molestes – Mejor ir de buenas.  
  
- Pero si no es molestia, Eiri-san. ¿De verdad que te encuentras bien? ¿No estarás viviendo a base de comida de encargo, verdad? ¿Té verde o rojo? ^_^  
  
- No, la verdad es que Shuichi me cuida bastante bien. Incluso cocina (Mentira). Mira, ¿por qué no aprovechas que tienes la tarde libre y. . . vas a hacerle un poco de caso a tu mujer?  
  
La tetera tembló imperceptiblemente en la mano de Tohma, mientras Yuki notaba como el aire de la cocina se convertía en veneno. Su cuñado no había dejado de sonreír, pero la sonrisa parecía haberse quedado petrificada, como si los músculos de su cara, por el hábito, ya no pudieran cambiar esa expresión.  
  
Tohma dejó la tetera sobre la encimera con tanta fuerza que casi se la carga. Sin decir una palabra más, pasó al lado de Yuki, cogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta a grandes zancadas, ignorando a Shuichi como si éste fuera un mueble más de la habitación. Ignoró también el intento de despedida del chico.  
  
- A-adiós, Seg. . .  
  
BLAM¡¡¡¡  
  
Tohma estaba más que acostumbrado a las impertinencias de Yuki y a que no le agradeciera nada de lo que hacía por él. Pero nunca, NUNCA, había llegado al extremo de echarle de su casa. Jamás se había sentido tan humillado, casi se le saltaban las lágrimas de pura indignación. Y todo por culpa de. . .  
  
Por descontado, no hizo ningún caso de la sugerencia de Yuki. En vez de eso, se fue a dar un largo paseo en coche, con la música tan alta que temblaban los cristales de las ventanas.  
  
*** FIN FLASH BACK ***  
  
De mala leche, se quitó el abrigo y lo tiró sobre una silla. Se encaró con la mirada iracunda de su mujer.  
  
- ¿Y bien?  
  
- ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde? – Parecía una voz de ultratumba.  
  
No pensaba tomarse ni siquiera la molestia de mentir.  
  
- He ido a ver a Eiri-san.  
  
- Vaaaaaaaaya, qué sorpresa.  
  
- Tu hermano está enfermo, Mika. No sé por qué tendría que sorprenderte que vaya a visitarle.  
  
Mika se puso en pie, los puños apretados.  
  
- ¡Mi hermano está perfectamente! No le pasará nada mientras siga tomándose la medicación. Y puedes estar seguro de que se la tomará, porque es un borrachuzo traga pastillas – En aquel momento, Mika odiaba a todo y a todos – Además, si se encuentra mal ya tiene a Shuichi para que se ocupe de él.  
  
"Serás zorra. . ."  
  
- ¡Eso! Deja a tu hermano en manos de ese descerebrado. A lo mejor tienes suerte y se muere.  
  
- ¡¡Eres un. . . un. . .!! – A falta de la palabra apropiada, Mika cogió lo primero que encontró, que resultó ser un libro gordísimo, y se lo tiró a su marido por la cabeza. Cuando Tohma quiso darse cuenta, el libro estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara y, sin poder evitarlo, se encontró tirado en el suelo cuan largo era, de una forma bastante poco digna, por cierto.  
  
- ¡Tohma, Tohma! – Mika corrió a arrodillarse a su lado – ¡Dios mío! Tohma, ¿te he hecho daño? – Le ayudó a sentarse.  
  
- Ouch... Sí - ¡Joder si le había hecho daño! El golpe le había alcanzado justo entre los ojos.  
  
- ¿Ah, sí? – La preocupación desapareció de golpe - ¡Pues me alegro, porque te lo mereces! PLAF!! – Le arreó tal bofetada que volvió a dejarlo estirado en el suelo.  
  
Tohma no pudo contenerse. Le dio un ataque de risa. Era tan surrealista aquella situación. . . Se reía a carcajadas sin parar.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber de qué coño te ríes?. . . ¡Oye imbécil, respóndeme!  
  
Muy a su pesar, el enfado de Mika se iba evaporando poco a poco. La explosión de absurda hilaridad de su marido la iba contagiando. Tohma se reía muy pocas veces, y estaba tan guapo cuando lo hacía. . . Simplemente, no podía con él, la desarmaba. Al poco tiempo, estaban los dos en el suelo, riéndose a carcajadas. Tohma volvió a incorporarse. La abrazó y a la colocó en su regazo. Empezaron a darse besitos.  
  
- Eres un cerdo.  
  
- Sí ^_^ - Muac.  
  
- Y un cabrón.  
  
- Sí ^_^ - Muac.  
  
- Y te odio.  
  
- Y yo a ti ^_^ – No se podía odiar a nadie con más cariño.  
  
Hicieron el amor allí mismo, en el suelo del salón. Mika empezó con su juego favorito, lamiéndole los pezones con la punta de la lengua, rozándolos apenas. Era un juego que lo volvía loco, desesperado por más. Oh, Mika era fantástica cuando estaba inspirada.  
  
Con su marido todavía jadeando en el suelo, Mika se levantó. Seguchi se preguntó con que deliciosa extravagancia pensaba sorprenderle ahora. A parte de ser incansable, su mujer tenía una mente asombrosamente imaginativa ^^ (Y de qué te extrañas??? Es la hermana de Yuki, no? XD)  
  
La vio acercarse con su abrigo en los brazos. Lo extendió en el suelo y le indicó que se tumbara encima. Ajá, el sueño de todo hedonista: Hacer el amor sobre un abrigo de pieles. Arrastrándose a duras penas, la obedeció. Se quedó allí tumbado, todavía recuperándose del anterior, y se dejó hacer. No lo podía negar, le encantaba ser un juguete en manos de Mika. Por una vez, ni era necesario ni quería ser el que mandaba, no hacía falta imponer su autoridad, ni convencer sibilinamente a nadie para que hiciera lo que quería, ni mantener la compostura. Hasta podía permitirse suplicar cuando ya no podía soportar más la provocativa espera a la que le sometía Mika. La educación puritana que le había dado su padre no había hecho otra cosa que estimular las ganas de obtener placer y de experimentar de su mujer, y él se dejaba hacer todo lo que ella quisiera, disfrutando del recorrido que trazaban sus labios bajando por su vientre, de que alguien se esforzara tanto en complacerle sin tener que ordenárselo.  
  
- Mika. . . Por favor. . .  
  
La siguiente idea fue de Tohma. Cogió una botella de un licor de moras, muy fuerte y bastante pringoso, y lo derramó generosamente sobre el estómago de su mujer. Dedicó un buen rato a limpiarla, lamiéndola de arriba abajo, usando su ombligo como si de una copita se tratara. Mika se reía con las cosquillas que le hacía con la lengua. Iban jugando y bebiéndose el licor directamente de la botella. El que se rió como un loco fue Tohma, algo borracho ya, cuando Mika vació una buena porción del contenido de la botella sobre su cabeza, haciendo que el pelo le quedara todo pegajoso, goteando encima de ella.  
  
- Jajajaja, eres muy mala Mika.  
  
- Vaya, debo de ser una auténtica arpía si eso lo dices tú.  
  
- JAAAAAAAAAJAJAJA  
  
Después siguieron jugando con comida. Con nata, helado, mermelada, salsa de chocolate. . . Todo lo que encontraron en la nevera. Siguieron así toda la noche, riéndose como dos críos.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Estaba de un humor excelente, con esa alegría que sólo un orgasmo maravilloso tras otro puede proporcionar ^^ Incluso llevaba casi doce horas seguidas sin ni siquiera pensar en Eiri-san, bebiendo de los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Todo un triunfo.  
  
Aquella mañana había hecho llamar a los miembros de Bad Luck en la sala de reuniones, junto con K y Sakano, ocasión que Shuichi (Dejó encargado que le avisaran de que se le habían acabado los días de permiso) aprovechó para batir su propio récord de retrasos. Apareció en la puerta resoplando y murmurando algo que debía de ser una disculpa.  
  
- Cincuenta minutos tarde, Shuichi. Esta vez te has superado a ti mismo – Suguru, como siempre, poniendo las cosas en su sitio "¿Por qué yo tengo que levantarme a las 6:30 para llegar a tiempo si luego este aparece cuando le da la gana?"- ¿Has probado a ponerte el despertador un poco más temprano? No es tan difícil.  
  
- No, si despertarme, me he despertado pronto. . .  
  
- Entonces, ¿cómo es posible que llegues tan tarde? ¡Yo es que no lo entiendo!  
  
En vez de contestar, Shuichi se puso rojo hasta las orejas y empezó a reír de forma estúpida, con un hilillo de baba cayéndole por la comisura de la boca. . . hasta que Hiro le dio un coscorrón.  
  
Todo el buen humor de Tohma se esfumó de un plumazo. Notó que se mareaba, incluso se le nubló la vista durante un segundo. Repugnantes imágenes mentales de Shuichi con Yuki haciendo todo tipo de guarrerías inundaban su cabeza, haciendo que le costara un esfuerzo sobrehumano guardar las formas durante el resto de la reunión. De repente le habían entrado ganas de arrancarle la Magnum de las manos a K y organizar una masacre. . .  
  
Al acabar la maldita reunión, le dijo a su secretaria que no le pasara llamadas ni concediera visitas y se encerró en su despacho. Una vez allí, a salvo en su guarida (ya había comprobado que Ryuichi no estuviera escondido en algún rincón), se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón.  
  
Después de escribir unas trescientas veces "ODIO A SHUICHI" en el ordenador, aporreando las teclas como si las pobres tuvieran la culpa de algo, se desparramó sobre la mesa, con los brazos estirados y la frente encima de la pequeña pila de informes que tenía por leer. "Maldita sea. . ." Levantó un poco la cabeza, la primera hoja se le había quedado pegada a la frente. La dejó caer de nuevo, a peso muerto. CLONK, CLONK, CLONK. Tohma se daba cabezazos contra la mesa mientras murmuraba "Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea. . . Soy un desgraciado."  
  
Esa noche, con su hermético marido tocando el piano en el estudio, Mika llegó a la misma conclusión sobre sí misma. 


	6. La pesadilla de Tohma

CAPÍTULO 6: La pesadilla de Tohma  
  
La despertó un codazo. Tohma, a su lado, se revolvía en sueños. Se giró, medio dormida todavía, para mirar a ver qué le pasaba.  
  
- No. . . No es justo – Qué raro. Las veces que Tohma hablaba en sueños se dedicaba a dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro, como si aún estuviera en el despacho. Esa adicción al trabajo un día acabaría con él. . . Pero esta vez era diferente, tenía la frente cubierta de gotitas de sudor frío y cara de estar pasándolo mal. Pobrecito, tenía una pesadilla - No es justo. . . no es justo. . .  
  
Enternecida, Mika le abrazó. "Ahora mismo voy a hacer que se te pase, mi amor"  
  
- Tohma, cariño, no pasa nada. Estoy aquí, contigo. . .  
  
- Ei. . . Eiri-san. . . – Y Tohma empezó a hacer unos ruiditos que parecían sollozos.  
  
El abrazo de Mika se quedó helado. Aquello ya era demasiado. Estuvo dudando un rato entre despertarle o seguir durmiendo y que se arreglara él sólo con lo que fuera que estuviera soñando, aunque se lo podía figurar. Bueno, pues no tenía ganas de despertarle y, después de lo que acababa de oír, imposible volver a dormirse. Se deslizó fuera de la cama.  
  
Encendió la luz del salón. El fogonazo la deslumbró, pero se acostumbró enseguida. Se fue derecha al mueble-bar, pensando que si su padre la viera servirse una copa a las 4 de la mañana, se moriría de la impresión. "Pues mira papi, siento decirte que ahora mismo, me da todo igual" Sopesó un momento cuál de las botellas podría hacerle mejor compañía, y al final se decidió por la de whisky. Se sirvió dos dedos, sin hielo, y se lo bebió de un trago. Se sirvió la segunda de camino al sofá.  
  
Cómodamente recostada, se puso a pensar en lo absurdo de todo junto. Tan absurdo como la decoración de su salón. Las litografías de Andy Warhol, los extraños muebles de diseño, la combinación de colores imposibles. . . tan al estilo de Tohma. Y lo gracioso del asunto era que todo junto quedaba bien. Levantó el vaso para mirar otra vez a su alrededor a través del whisky, que lo teñía todo de un color marronoso.  
  
- ¿Qué haces Mika? Lo normal a estas horas es una vasito de leche, no un copazo – Era el vaso el que le hablaba.  
  
- Sí, bueno. Tampoco es muy normal que el marido de una esté enamorado de su hermano, ¿no?  
  
- Ahí te tengo que dar la razón.  
  
- Pues eso. Así que, si no tienes nada útil que sugerirme. . .  
  
- ¿Y yo que quieres que te sugiera? Sólo soy un vaso.  
  
- Ya, ya lo sé. Ojalá fuera tan fácil como encontrar la solución en un vaso de whisky.  
  
- Bueno, tu hermano también creyó durante algún tiempo que podría encontrar alguna solución a sus problemas en el fondo de un vaso.  
  
- ¡Oh! No me hables de mi hermano.  
  
- Él no tiene la culpa.  
  
- Sí, ya sé que él no tiene la culpa de nada. Es el único pensamiento que me permite conservar un poco de salud mental.  
  
- Me parece que en tu familia nadie va sobrado de salud mental, querida ^^  
  
- Oye, no te rías de mí. Es lo único que me falta.  
  
- Perdona. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?  
  
- Nada, ¿qué quieres que haga?  
  
- Yo de ti, las maletas, pero como sé que no me vas a hacer caso. . .  
  
- No, no te voy a hacer caso – Sonrió maliciosamente – porque se me acaba de ocurrir una idea mucho mejor.  
  
- Miedo me das.  
  
- Y más que voy a darte, jeje.  
  
Apuró lo que quedaba del whisky y regresó al dormitorio. La pesadilla de Tohma parecía haber terminado, pero seguía con la misma expresión angustiada en la cara. Volvió a meterse en la cama, con cuidado de no despertarle. Pasó un brazo alrededor de la esbelta cintura de su marido y, para su sorpresa, Tohma respondió al gesto, acurrucándose entre sus brazos. Pobre Tohma, si es que hasta le daba lástima "Debo de estar completamente loca" Tohma estaba enamorado de alguien a quien nunca podría tener y, muy a su pesar, entendía perfectamente su frustración.  
  
- ¿Quieres a Eiri-san, verdad mi vida? Pues no te preocupes, que yo me encargaré de que lo tengas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
¡¿Qué vas a hacer Mika?!  
  
¿Queréis saber que descabellada idea se le ha ocurrido? Pues os dejo con la intriga, así podré darle la razón a mi amiga Yuki, que dice que me estoy volviendo tan mala como Tohma JUAAAAAAASSS XD~ 


	7. ¿Te gusta mi sorpresa?

CAPÍTULO 7: ¿Te gusta mi sorpresa?  
  
***  
  
- Su esposa desea verle, señor presidente.  
  
- Bien, que pase.  
  
No le hacía ninguna gracia eso de tener que pedir "audiencia" para ver a su marido pero, aunque lo disimulaba con su exquisita educación, más de una vez le había insinuado que no le gustaba que nadie, fuera quien fuera, entrara en su despacho sin avisar. Y esta vez le convenía tenerlo contento.  
  
- Buenos días Mika ^_^ - Eran más de las once de la mañana, pero era la primera vez que se veían desde el día anterior (Si descontamos el asunto de la pesadilla). Los desayunos en común hacía tiempo que habían pasado a la historia. Tohma había llegado a casa cuando ella ya dormía y había vuelto a NG antes de que se despertara.  
  
- Buenos días. Oye Tohma. . . Si no me necesitas aquí, esta tarde me gustaría ir de compras, ¿te importa?  
  
- Por supuesto que no, querida. Pásatelo bien ^_^  
  
Mika salió del despacho con una sonrisilla picarona bailándole en los labios. "Claro que sí. . . Pero mejor me lo pasaré esta noche, mew, mew, meeeeeeeew =3"  
  
***//~~~  
  
Tohma volvió a casa tarde, muy tarde. Por eso se sorprendió al ver que la luz del salón estaba encendida y al notar el olor a comida que flotaba en el ambiente.  
  
- Hola-cariño-ya-estoy-en-casa. ¿Cómo es que me esperas despier. . .? O.ô  
  
Cuando entró en la sala, casi se le para el corazón.  
  
Mika le esperaba despierta, sí, con una apetitosa cena dispuesta en la mesa, con velitas y todo. Aquello por sí solo ya resultaba extraño, pero lo que le dejó con la boca abierta fue el aspecto que presentaba su mujer. Mika iba vestida sólo con una braguitas negras y una camisa azul marino. Llevaba puestas una gafas igualitas que las que se ponía Yuki para ver de cerca y nada de maquillaje. Pero lo peor era lo que le había hecho a su pelo. Se lo había cortado, muy, muy corto, y se lo había teñido de un color amarillo-canario horroroso. Le esperaba con los pies encima de la mesa, jugueteando con el cuello de la camisa. . . fumando.  
  
- Bienvenido a casa, cariño.  
  
El maletín se escurrió entre los dedos de Tohma, cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo. Por primera vez en su vida, se había quedado sin palabras.  
  
- Eeeeeh. . . – Fue todo lo que pudo balbucear.  
  
- ¿Te gusta mi sorpresa? – Mika se puso en pie y avanzó amenazadoramente hacia él. Involuntariamente, Tohma dio un paso hacia atrás.  
  
- Mika. . . Mika, ¿qué. . . qué te ha pasado?  
  
- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Te he traído lo que querías – Y con un rapidísimo movimiento, le apartó la americana de los hombros, abalanzándose sobre su boca.  
  
Del susto y el desconcierto, Tohma se cayó al suelo con su mujer encima. Mika lo aprovechó para inmovilizarle y empezar a estirar de la corbata. Seguchi se debatía por obtener algo de aire, porque Mika le había metido la lengua hasta la mismísima garganta.  
  
- ¡Mmmm-mmm! – PLOP Hubo un leve chasquido cuando por fin consiguió que sus bocas se separaran – Mika, ¡¿pero qué estás haciendo?!  
  
- Ah, ah. No soy Mika, soy Eiri-san. Jaaaaaajajaja – Y en menos de lo que se tarda en decirlo, ya le había desabrochado la camisa. "¡Eso! Y ahora me toca a mí decir que no soy Tohma, que soy Kumagoro, ¿no?" Seguchi luchaba desesperadamente por zafarse de las hambrientas caricias de su mujer. Pero no había nada que hacer, Mika tenía más fuerza que él T.T Lo único que consiguió fue darse la vuelta, cosa que Mika aprovechó para arrancarle la americana y la camisa, lanzándolas por los aires. Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido, si no quería ser violado por su propia esposa.  
  
- Mika. . . por favor. . . ¿No podemos hablarlo tranquilamente?  
  
- Nada de palabras. ¡Yo soy un hombre de acción! ÑAC – Le mordió el cuello, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba las manos por debajo de su estómago, buscando la hebilla del cinturón.  
  
- AAAAAAAAAH. Mika, por lo que más quieras. . . ¡AH! – En su desesperación, Tohma estiraba de la alfombra a toda velocidad, pero tan solo estaba consiguiendo arrugarla contra su pecho. Mika lo cogió por los hombros y volvió a darle la vuelta, mientras seguía tirando del cinturón.  
  
- Vas a ser mío. . . y de nadie más. Todo para mí – Volvió a echársele encima y empezó a besarle como si se lo fuera a comer.  
  
- ¡¡BASTA!! - Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Tohma se la quitó de encima de un empujón. Se puso de pie de un salto, no fuera cosa que aprovechara para volver a abalanzarse sobre él.  
  
Visiblemente enfadado, Seguchi recogía su ropa, riñéndola a gritos.  
  
- ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?! ¿Es que te has vuelto loca? ¿A qué viene este numerito, y ese. . . cambio de look? ¡¡Estás ridícula!! – Respiró profundamente para intentar serenarse – Mira, estoy seguro de que todo esto tiene una maravillosa explicación. . . que me darás mañana. Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy muy cansado. Me voy a la cam. . . ¡a dormir! Eso es, a dormir – Y con la ropa, el sombrero y el maletín entre los brazos, se marchó a la habitación, dejando a su mujer espatarrada en el suelo, con las gafas colgando de una oreja sola y con una carita de desconsuelo que daba pena verla.  
  
- No. . . si al final va a tener razón el vaso.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pobre Mika. . . intenta darle vidilla a su matrimonio, y le sale el tiro por la culata XDDDDDDDDD A ver si Tohma podrá dormir bien después de este shock. ¿Vosotros qué creéis? ^^  
  
Tienes razón Nat-chan, ahora digo que lo acabo, luego lo continúo, lo vuelvo a terminar, lo continúo continuando. . . Soy un trasto T.T Pero no puedo evitarlo, las ideas van y vienen, me abandonan y luego vuelven a poseerme. Tienen vida propia.  
  
Saname, espero que te hayas quedado tranquila al ver que no le ha pasado nada a Yuki. ¡Faltaría más! ^^  
  
Para el próximo os tengo reservaba otra sorpresita. ¡No os lo perdáis! Ah, y gracias por vuestros rw, por todos y cada uno de ellos ^_____^ 


	8. Las cosas que echamos de menos

CAPÍTULO 8: Las cosas que echamos de menos  
  
***  
  
Le despertaron los primeros rayos de sol cayendo directamente sobre su cara. Mika era la que corría las cortinas todas las noches antes de irse a dormir, y como él siempre llegaba más tarde, no había desarrollado esa costumbre. Dando manotazos sobre la mesita de noche, alcanzó el despertador. Las 6:07. Era demasiado temprano, incluso para él. Volvió a dejarse caer en la cama. . . encontrándose extrañamente ancho. ¿Dónde estaba Mika? No había signos de que hubiera dormido allí en toda la noche. . . ¡Oh, no! Entonces, no lo había soñado. El lamentable episodio de Mika travestida arrancándole la ropa había sido real. Claro, por eso no había vuelto a la cama. Debía de estar avergonzada, pobrecita. En fin, tendría que ir a hablar con ella.  
  
Cualquiera que hubiera visto a Tohma en ese momento, con el pelo revuelto, frotándose los ojos, descalzo por el pasillo con su pijama de seda verde, hubiera pensado que no tenía más de doce años. En el salón no había nadie, sólo los restos de la cena frustrada. Vaya, pensó que tal vez se habría quedado a dormir en el sofá. Probó en la cocina, y allí sí. Ahí estaba Mika, vestida (de persona) y arreglada, acabándose un opíparo desayuno. Tohma sintió un escalofrío al volver a ver aquel color de pelo tan espantoso. "Muy bien, lo primero que voy a hacer hoy va a ser meterla de cabeza en una peluquería a que le quiten ese rubio de bote. No puedo permitir que nadie la vea con esas pintas. Ah, y tengo que decirle a mi secretaria que me consiga unas flores y unos bombones."  
  
- Buenos días. . . cariño.  
  
- Ah, ya te has despertado. Buenos días ^_^ - Sí, sí, es Mika la que sonríe.  
  
- Escucha Mika, sobre lo de anoche. . .  
  
- Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Te aseguro que no se volverá a repetir, jiji.  
  
- Espléndido, espléndido. Pero quiero que sepas que no estoy en. . .  
  
- Sí, sí, ves contándomelo, que te escucho ^_^ – Mika había acabado de desayunar y se había puesto de pie, saliendo de la cocina y dejándole con la palabra en la boca.  
  
Tohma, ahogando una pequeña llamarada de ira provocada por semejante falta de educación, la siguió por el pasillo.  
  
- Lo que te quería decir, Mika, es que no estoy enfadado en absoluto. No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, ¿de acuerdo? Haremos como si nunca hubiera sucedido y ya está – Mika entró en el dormitorio – Mira, yo comprendo que a veces la rutina puede ser muy dura, sobre todo en un matrimonio, y. . . bueno, ¿para qué negarlo?, yo tampoco colaboro mucho – Sacó de la parte de arriba del armario una bolsa de viaje y metió algo de ropa dentro – porque no estoy casi nunca en casa, nos vemos poco y hace mucho que no salimos, como tú dices – Mika iba de acá para allá dentro de la habitación, metiendo cosas en la bolsa, por lo que Seguchi se veía obligado a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo para hablar con ella – Pero querida, tú también debes comprender. . . ¿Puedes hacer el favor de estarte quieta?  
  
- Ah, perdona. Pero te estaba escuchando, de verdad ^_^  
  
- Bien, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme tú?  
  
- No. ¡Bueno, sí! Adiós ^_^  
  
- ¿A- adiós? o.o''  
  
- Sí, me voy ^_^  
  
- ¿A dónde?  
  
- Oh, aún no lo sé. Pero bueno, eso es lo de menos – Volvió a salir de la habitación.  
  
- ¿Cómo que no lo. . .? ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¡Oye, y no te vayas mientras te estoy hablando!  
  
- Pero si ya no tenemos nada más que decirnos, Tohma – Se metió en el garaje. Tohma venía corriendo tras ella. Llegó justo cuando Mika abría la puerta de su coche.  
  
- Mika, por favor, escucha un momento – Le tomó las manos entre las suyas y empezó a hablarle como si ella tuviera cinco años – Mira, ahora vas a tranquilizarte, nos sentaremos y hablaremos de esto como personas civilizadas, ¿vale? Llegaré un poco más tarde al trabajo, pero no pasa nada.  
  
- No, si yo estoy la mar de tranquila. Eres tú el que parece un poco alterado.  
  
- ¡EN LA VIDA HE ESTADO MÁS TRANQUILO! ¡Y AHORA MISMO VAS A EXPLICARME QUÉ ES ESO DE QUE TE VAS!  
  
- Pues eso, que me voy. Que me voy de esta casa. Que te dejo, vaya ^_^  
  
Se metió en el coche. Una vez lo hubo puesto en marcha, bajó la ventanilla.  
  
- Escucha, no creo que lo hagas, pero lo menciono. No me busques. Te diría también que no me sigas, pero sé que no irás a ningún sitio vestido así ^_^ Que te vaya muy bien, Tohma – Y se fue, diciéndole adiós con la mano por la ventanilla del coche.  
  
Tohma se quedó allí inmóvil mirando como el coche se alejaba. Necesitó cinco minutos más para procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, tras los cuales, decidió que no dedicaría ni un segundo de su tiempo a preocuparse por aquello. Ya volvería cuando se le hubiera pasado la rabieta. Si lo que pretendía era llamar su atención, se iba a llevar un buen chasco. "Eso sí, cuando vuelva me va a oír, porque esta no se la pienso perdonar así como así. Que ya está bien de tonterías, hombre. ¡Y pobre de ella como se le ocurra aparecer por la empresa con esos pelos!"  
  
Volvió a la cocina. Tazas, platos y todo lo que Mika había utilizado para prepararse el desayuno seguía allí, esperando que alguien recogiera y fregara. "¡Pero qué tía, se larga y lo deja todo por en medio! ¡¡Y encima no ha preparado nada para mí!!" (Como podemos observar, Tohma sigue convencido de que Mika volverá en cuanto se ponga el sol, suplicando su clemencia)  
  
***//~~~  
  
Se hospedó en un pequeño motel de las afueras. En el hipotético caso de que Tohma decidiera buscarla, pensaría que se habría instalado en algún bonito hotel de cinco estrellas, nunca en un sitio como ese.  
  
El dueño, que hacía las veces de recepcionista, casi se cae de culo cuando la vio entrar. Sus clientes habituales eran grupos de estudiantes mochileros que alquilaban una habitación doble por cada cinco personas, jamás había puesto los pies en su casa un pedazo de señora vestida de Armani como aquella. "Se le sale la clase por los cuatro costados. Aquí hay pasta, ¡lo huelo! Es curioso. . . con ese estilazo. . . y que lleve un peinado tan feo."  
  
La acompañó a la habitación él mismo. No era muy grande, pero ya estaba bien, y limpia.  
  
- ¿Tiene todo lo que necesita? Si desea algo, no tiene más que avisarme. ¿Quiere que le deshaga el equipaje? Si lo desea, tenemos servicio de habitaciones y podemos. . . – No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Pensaba sacarle todos los extras que pudiera. Cosas así sólo pasan una vez en la vida.  
  
- No necesito nada, gracias – Y con un movimiento de la mano, le indicó que se fuera.  
  
Se estiró en la cama. En la habitación había mucho silencio, demasiado. Normalmente, lo primero que hacía al llegar a casa era poner música, más que nada para que le hiciera compañía. Pensó en la colección de discos que había dejado allí. . .  
  
Cada vez que Tohma rompía una promesa, le hacía un regalo. Al principio había funcionado, pero al notar la progresiva indiferencia con la que Mika recibía vestidos de marca, complementos exclusivos de edición limitada y joyas por las que le constaba que Noriko hubiera vendido su alma (Todo carísimo, que tacaño no lo había sido nunca), cambió hábilmente de estrategia. Empezó a regalarle discos. Jazz y blues, en vinilo, auténticas piezas de coleccionista dificilísimas de encontrar. Sabía muy bien que, pese a todo, eso siempre le haría ilusión. A base de plantones, vacaciones canceladas en el último momento y espectáculos a los que al final tenía que ir sola, había llegado a acumular una colección que pondría verde de envidia a cualquier melómano. Los tenía a todos. Ella Fitzgerald, Nina Simone, Louis Armstrong, Miles Davis. . . Y ahora los echaba de menos.  
  
Son curiosas las cosas que echamos de menos. Siempre son las que menos esperábamos.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Evidentemente, Mika no volvió a casa esa noche, y Tohma pensó en lo suertudo que era de tener toda la cama para él solo. El segundo día tampoco pasó ni dos minutos seguidos pensando en su mujer. El tercero, empezó a mosquearse.  
  
En la empresa nadie sabía nada. Para alivio de Seguchi, Mika no había aparecido por allí para avergonzarle con aquel peinado tan vulgar, y como Mika se acupaba de los trámites burocráticos y casi no se relacionaba con el resto de la plantilla, nadie notó su ausencia.  
  
Si aquella insensata pensaba iniciar una guerra de desgaste contra él, es que era mucho más estúpida de lo que creía. Gran parte de lo que había conseguido había sido gracias a su extraordinaria paciencia, y no iba a ser Mika la que terminara con ella. Pero una cosa tenía que reconocer: cinco días ya sin saber nada de su mujer empezaban a ser preocupantes. . . pero sólo un poco, que conste. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Seguro que estaba mucho más alterada de lo que aparentaba cuando cogió el coche. ¿Y si conduciendo en ese estado nervioso había tenido un accidente? Absurdo. En cualquier hospital la habrían reconocido y le hubieran avisado al instante. Tal vez se hubiera marchado a Kyoto. . . No, tampoco. Su padre nunca consentiría que se separara. Le hubiera faltado tiempo para llamarle y decirle que qué clase de marido era él, que consentía que su mujer se fuera de casa así como así. ¡¿Dónde se había metido aquella histérica?!  
  
- ¿Le parece bien, señor?  
  
- ¿Eh?  
  
- Qué si está de acuerdo, señor presidente – Era K, que había ido para comentarle la siguiente actuación que había organizado para Bad Luck, pero a las diez palabras, Seguchi había desconectado.  
  
- Sí, sí. . . Perfecto, adelante – O sea, que acababa de dar su consentimiento para algo de lo que no había escuchado absolutamente a nada. ¡Maldita Mika! Eso sí que no, no pensaba consentir que sus tonterías le influyeran en el trabajo. ¡De ninguna manera!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Y así empieza la competición de a ver quién es más chulo ¿Quién creéis que ganará? XD  
  
Tu opción también estaba muy bien Rikku-tomoe, muy radical XDDDDDDDD Pero. . . si me llego a cargar a Yuki, me sé de una cuantas que me escabechan ^^'''' De todos modos, tengo pensado liarla bien sin matar a nadie. . . al menos de momento XD~  
  
Me despido ya. Muchas gracias otra vez por vuestros rw, y recordad: Haced siempre caso a los vasos cuando os hablen, que los vasos son buenos, los vasos son sabios XDDDDDDDDDD 


	9. KUMAGORO BEAM¡¡¡

CAPÍTULO 9: KUMAGORO BEAM¡¡¡¡¡  
  
***  
  
- No puede ser. Los tenía aquí mismo. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!  
  
Seguchi revolvía los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio completamente fuera de sí. Necesitaba consultar los documentos que había preparado para la reunión que tenía dentro de media hora y no los encontraba por ningún sitio.  
  
- KU-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
El susto que se llevó al ver aparecer la cabeza de Ryuichi entre sus piernas fue de los que pasan a la historia.  
  
- ¡Ryuichi! Has sido tú el que ha cogido mi carpeta naranja, ¿verdad? Tú te debes haber creído que mi despacho es el cuarto de los juguetes. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no toques mis cosas?  
  
- Yo no he tocado nada. ¿Y tú, Kumagoro?  
  
- ¡Déjalo! Lárgate y déjame en paz para que pueda buscarla. No hacer más que estorbar.  
  
- ¿Estorbaaaaaaaar? – Ryuichi empezó a hacer pucheritos (Qué mono él ^^) – Pero Tohma, a Kumagoro y a mí nos gusta venir a verte mientras trabajas, para que no te aburras. ¿No te gusta que vengamos a verte?  
  
- Trabajar no es aburrido, Ryuichi. Es una actividad que requiere esfuerzo y concentración, cosas muy difíciles de conseguir contigo dando saltos a mi alrededor. Pero, claro, eso cómo lo vas a saber tú, que no has dado un palo al agua en tu vida. Y quítame de delante ese guiñapo que arrastras por todos lados ¡Qué asco! Debe de tener hasta bichos (NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Tohma, me estoy cabreando. A mi precioso Ryuichi no me gusta que nadie le hable así. Hn ¬¬)  
  
Muy despacio, Ryuichi se quitó las rodillas de Tohma de encima de los hombros. Se puso de pie y dejó a Kumagoro cómodamente sentado en el escritorio, apoyado en el ordenador. Después se giró hacia Seguchi y le sujetó la barbilla para obligarle a mirarle directamente a los ojos. Se acercó mucho, mucho a su cara y, mirándole fijamente, preguntó:  
  
- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Tohma? ¿Hmmmmmm? ¬¬ - Tohma tragó saliva. Pese a aparentar que vivía en "el Planeta Girasol", Ryuichi podía llegar a ser sorprendentemente perspicaz.  
  
- No.  
  
- ¿De verdad?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- ¿De verdad, de verdad?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- ¿De verdad, de verdad, de verdad?  
  
- ¡Qué sí!  
  
- Vaaaaaaale, entonces nos vamos. . . – Cogió a Kumagoro y se fue hacia la puerta – y no te molestamos más. . . Nos vamos ya mismo. . . Nos estamos yendo. . .  
  
- Mika se ha ido de casa.  
  
- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – Ryuichi dio un giro de 180 grados sobre sus talones - ¿Cómo, cuándo, por qué?  
  
- Cogió su coche y se largó. Hace una semana. Del porqué no estoy del todo seguro pero, visto su reciente comportamiento, creo que tiene un brote de esquizofrenia paranoide.  
  
- Una semana. . . – Ryu-chan volvió a acercarse lentamente al escritorio – Así que. . . lo que tenía a Seguchi Tohma tan alterado. . . era que no encontraba. . . su carpeta naranja. . . Tohma, ¿a qué esperabas para contarme que tu mujer te ha abandonado?  
  
- ¡No me ha abandonado! Lo único que pretende es montar el numerito para llamar la atención. La muy estúpida se debe pensar que voy a salir corriendo en su búsqueda. ¡Pues va lista! Ya volverá cuando vea que no le sirve de nada hacerse la mártir.  
  
- ¿Y no sabes dónde está? ¿No se ha llevado su móvil? Venga Tohma, no seas así ¿Por qué no la llamas?  
  
- Porque antes prefiero cortarme una mano.  
  
- ¿Y si no vuelve?  
  
- Me da exactamente igual.  
  
- ¡Mola! Entonces. . . ¿Puedo ligar con ella? ^^  
  
- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeee?  
  
- ¡Siempre he pensado que tu mujer estaba buenísima! Tiene un culito, mmmmmmm, para quedarse a vivir en él. Y unas piernas como un par de columnas griegas. Para mi gusto tal vez le falta un poquito de aquí – Gesto muy significativo con las manos a la altura del pecho – pero, oye, todo lo que está, está muy bien puesto.  
  
La reacción de Tohma fue un acto reflejo que no pasó por su cerebro. Agarró a su amigo por la camiseta y empezó a zarandearle violentamente.  
  
- ¿Pero de qué vas, cerdo pervertido? ¡Te recuerdo que está hablando de MI MUJER!  
  
- ¿Lo ves, Tohma? A ninguno nos gusta que toquen nuestros juguetes preferidos, ¿verdad? Ñejeje. . . XD  
  
Y la cara de Tohma, que aún tenía a Ryuichi sujeto por la camiseta, se puso toda de color rosa, porque es demasiado pálida para llegar al rojo. XD  
  
***//~~~  
  
Yuki estaba en plena fiebre creativa. Las escenas salían de sus dedos como un torrente, imparables. Hubiera podido seguir así durante horas, de no ser porque el timbre de la puerta le sacó de su ensoñación. Lanzando una blasfemia que no puedo repetir aquí, fue a abrir. Cual no sería su sorpresa cuando vio a la puerta de su casa al mismísimo Sakuma Ryuichi.  
  
- Yuki Eiri, ¿verdad?  
  
- Em. . . sí.  
  
- Mucho gusto. Soy Sakuma Ryuichi ^^ - Dijo, tendiéndole la mano.  
  
- Lo sé – Yuki ignoró el gesto – Shuichi no está aquí.  
  
- Jeje, ya lo sé ^^' – Ryuichi se metió la mano en el bolsillo para disimular la grosería de Yuki, en plan "aquí no ha pasado nada" – He venido a hablar contigo.  
  
- ¿Conmigo?  
  
- Sí. ¿Puedo pasar?  
  
- Hm. . . Supongo.  
  
- Seré muy breve. En realidad sólo quería preguntarte una cosa.  
  
Bien, a ver si era verdad. Quería que aquel individuo se largara cuanto antes para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
- ¿El qué?  
  
- ¿Dónde está Mika?  
  
"La madre que lo. . ." ¿El tío aquel venía a molestarle para preguntarle semejante gilipollez?  
  
- ¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? Estará en su casa, digo yo. Y si no, no lo sé. Pregúntaselo a Seguchi.  
  
- ¿Cómo? O.ô ¿Es que no te has enterado?  
  
Yuki se dejó caer en el sofá, exasperado. Aquel imbécil ya estaba tardando en irse.  
  
- ¿De qué?  
  
- Vale, te lo cuento. Pero sobre todo, no le digas a Tohma que te lo he dicho, porque si se entera de que he hablado contigo me arrancará la cabeza y se la comerá – En eso estaba él pensando. Como si tuviera intención alguna de ir contando por ahí que aquel freack había estado en su casa. Aquel tipo debía de estar demasiado acostumbrado a la impresión que causaba en la gente de mente simple, como Shuichi y Tatsuha - ¡Mika se ha ido de su casa! ¡Y nadie sabe dónde está!  
  
- ¿Qué se ha ido. . .? ¿El qué?  
  
Ryuichi le explicó la historia de la discusión entre Mika y Tohma. Tuvo que repetírsela un par de veces, no porque Yuki no lo entendiera, sino porque no daba crédito.  
  
- Vale, o sea que mi hermana ha discutido con su marido y se ha largado de casa. Y como Tohma es un cabrón orgulloso, no quiere hablar con ella. Hasta ahí vale. Lo que no entiendo es qué pinto yo en todo esto.  
  
- Por favor Yuki, quiero que llames a Mika y hables con ella para que hagan las paces. Tohma lo está pasando mal, pero ya le conoces, no lo reconocerá por nada del mundo.  
  
- ¿Y por qué tendría que hacer tal cosa?  
  
- ¿QUÉ? ¿Es que no piensas hacer nada?  
  
- Por supuesto que no. Si Seguchi y Mika se pelean y se tiran los trastos por la cabeza no es asunto mío. Yo no pienso meterme en sus líos de pareja – "Con los míos ya tengo bastante"  
  
Los ojos de Ryuichi se volvieron de un color rojo incandescente, su cabello empezó a flotar, unas llamaradas de color blanco rodearon su cuerpo. . . parecía que estuviera poseído. Sacó un conejo de peluche rosa (¿De dónde? ¿De dónde? O.ô) y al grito de "KUMAGORO BEAAAAAAAAAM¡¡", le atizó un conejazo en plena cara.  
  
- ¡¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?! ¡¿O tan irresponsable?! ¡¿O las dos cosas a la vez?! Te estoy diciendo que hace una semana que nadie sabe si tu hermana está viva o muerta, ¿y tú me sueltas que no es asunto tuyo? ¡PUES YA LA ESTÁS LLAMANDO! Y que yo te vea, porque si no. . .  
  
- Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ya estoy en. . . ¡¡Sakuma-saaaaaaaaaaan!!  
  
- ¡¡Shuichiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!  
  
No pudo saber lo que Ryuichi tenía pensado hacerle si no llamaba a Mika, porque el cantante parecía haberse olvidado completamente de él, tan ocupado como estaba en abrazar y achuchar a Shu. Entonces, para horror y espanto de Yuki, su sala de estar se convirtió en un jardín de infancia. Shuichi desparramó todos sus juguetes sobre la alfombra y se puso a jugar con su amigo a las casitas o algo así, como si los dos tuvieran tres años.  
  
Yuki, que casi se había tragado el cigarro al recibir el "conejazo", se marchó sigilosamente de puntillas a su estudio, a meditar sobre lo que acababa de contarle aquel. . . "ser"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TACHAAAAAAAAAAAN¡¡ Mi queridísimo Ryuichi al rescate¡¡¡¡¡ Aix, que ganas tenía de hacerte salir, chiquitín mío (Vaslav se transforma momentáneamente en Tatsuha y empieza a babear XD~~~) También me hubiera gustado hacer entrar a Mika en el despacho cuando Tohma y Ryu-chan estaban en esa postura tan. . . digamos, "comprometida" XD Pero desgraciadamente no me pegaba con el resto de la acción.  
  
En fin, espero que ni Sadame ni Yukii se hayan enfadado por lo del "conejazo" en la hermosa y sacrosanta cara de nuestro escritor favorito. . . ^^'  
  
Por cierto, no dejo de sorprenderme al ver cuanto mal le deseáis a mi querido Tohma. Pobrecito, con lo que yo lo quiero ^_^  
  
Bueno, esto es todo de momento. Saludos a todos y hasta el próximo¡¡¡¡ 


	10. Una reacción inesperada

CAPÍTULO 10: Una reacción inesperada  
  
***  
  
Al final llamó a Mika, más que nada para evitar que aquel desequilibrado volviera a poner los pies en su casa. No tenía ninguna intención de convencerla para que se reconciliara con su marido, pero sí que sentía una especie de curiosidad morbosa por saber qué había empujado a su hermana a hacer algo tan impropio de ella.  
  
Le costó mucho más de lo que pensó en un primer momento que accediera a tener una charla con él. Se puso como una fiera porque pensaba que era Seguchi el que le enviaba, pero cuando supo que no era así, mostró más bien desconcierto, y al final aceptó que se vieran.  
  
***//~~~  
  
- ¡¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado en la cabeza?!! – Gritó nada más abrirse la puerta de la habitación.  
  
Tras dar muchas vueltas con el coche, Yuki había podido encontrar al fin la dirección que le había dado Mika. Si normalmente su falta de tacto ya es digna de admiración, al venir bastante cabreado por haber tenido que recorrer un sin fin de callejuelas estrechas, en una de las cuales se la rayó el coche, para dar con aquella mierda de hotelucho, no podíamos esperar una reacción más delicada por su parte ante el nuevo look de Mika.  
  
- ¿Es eso lo que has venido a preguntarme?  
  
- Claro que no. ¿Me dejas pasar o tengo que hablarte desde el pasillo? – El amor fraternal se respira en el ambiente.  
  
- ¿Seguro que Tohma no te ha dicho que vinieras?  
  
- Por última vez, Mika. Tu marido ni siquiera sabe que yo sé lo de vuestras "desavenencias conyugales"  
  
No era el hecho de que enviara a alguien a buscarla lo que la irritaba, sino la posibilidad de que hubiera escogido pre-ci-sa-men-te a su hermano para hacerlo. Por ahí si que no pensaba pasar.  
  
- Hm. Bueno, pasa. . . ¬¬  
  
- A ver, Mika. . . Sólo para que yo me sitúe, ¿puedes explicarme qué es lo que está pasando?  
  
- Está muy claro. No pienso seguir casada con Tohma.  
  
- Venga, no me hagas reír, que nos conocemos. Tú nunca harías algo así. Tú, que estás obsesionada con el "qué dirán".  
  
- ¿Y no eres tú el que dice que hay que vivir la vida como a uno le parezca? ¿Qué pasa, que eso sirve para ti y no para mí?  
  
- No, no es eso. Es que sencillamente no me puedo creer que, estando en su sano juicio, un día te despertaras y decidieras darle la patada a Seguchi. ¿Y tu padre? ¿Ya has pensado en lo que va a decir tu padre cuando se entere?  
  
- Mira, me alegro de que lo menciones, porque esa cuestión pensaba dejártela a ti. Ya que yo me he pasado años batallando con él por culpa de tus locuras, he pensado que sería divertido que nos cambiáramos los papeles. Ah, también tendrás que ocuparte de explicárselo a Tatsuha. Creo que será el que peor lo encaje, ya que se le habrá acabado el enchufe para conseguir entradas para los conciertos de Nittle Grasper. Porque eso sí, los hombres de mi familia sólo se acuerdan de mí cuando quieren que les consiga algo. ¡Pues eso se acabó! A partir de ahora voy a hacer lo que me dé la gana.  
  
Yuki se la quedó mirando suspicazmente, con una ceja levantada. Mika estaba en posición de contraataque, lista para rebatir cualquier cosa que pudiera decir. Como se atreviera a darle un solo argumento para que volviera con Tohma, le diría que se lo colgara de la oreja izquierda y que saliera de su habitación cortando el aire. Estaríamos buenos que ahora viniese este caradura a darle lecciones de civismo.  
  
Su hermano dio un paso acalla ella, luego otro, y otro más, hasta quedarse a un palme escaso de ella. Mika no pudo evitar inquietarse. ¿Qué pensaba hacer?  
  
De repente se vio envuelta en un abrazo de oso, tan fuerte, que hasta le costaba respirar.  
  
- ¡Al fin!  
  
- ¿Al. . . al fin qué, Eiri-san?  
  
- ¡Al fin Mika se destapa! Ya estaba harto de verte hacer cosas absurdas para complacer a los demás, especialmente que accedieras a ese matrimonio de pacotilla sólo porque nuestro padre te lo ordenara – Mika puso cara de circunstancia. Lo que Yuki no sabía es que su padre no había tenido "toda" la culpa en eso. . . - ¡Al fin ha vuelto mi hermana a la que yo tanto quiero! MMMMMMMMUAC – Le plantó un besazo en la mejilla que casi se la atraviesa.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Que estoy muy orgulloso de ti Mika. Esto hay que celebrarlo. Vamos a comer, invito yo – Mika, que se estaba preguntando qué clase de sustancia alucinógena habría consumido su hermano para experimentar tal ataque de euforia, se vio arrastrada violentamente hacia la puerta - Y que les den a todos, a nuestro padre y al presuntuoso de tu marido, ¡JA! Pero antes de nada. . . - Yuki dio un frenazo y volvió a ponerse serio – Vamos a ir a que te arreglen esa cabeza, porque bonita. . . menuda pifia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Jeje. . . Como todos sabemos, no hay nada como encontrar a un "enemigo común" para solventar las rencillas. Además, me hacía ilusión poner a Yuki contentuelo por una vez ^^  
  
Eiiiiiiiiiiii, estoy emocionada de ver la cantidad de fans de Tohma que han aparecido. Decid que sí¡¡¡¡ TOHMA ES EL MEJOOOOR¡¡¡¡ ^o^ Lo que pasa es que el pobre es un incomprendido, como todos los genios XD  
  
¿De verdad es el primero en español sobre Tohma/Mika? Ostras, pues no lo sabía. ¡Qué ilusión! ^_^ Siento haberte pisado la idea, KaAn, de verdad que no ha sido intencionado ^^' Me alegro de que al menos el fic esté siendo de tu gusto.  
  
UOOOOOOOOOO, al final van a tener un retoño???? Que ilusiooooooooooon¡¡¡ ^o^ Al fin se deciden a procrear¡¡¡¡ Seguro que será el bebé más fashion del mundo entero, con los vestiditos tan cucos que le pondrá su papá XDDDDD  
  
Rikku, la verdad es que yo no llamaría nunca cabrón a Tohma (Aunque lo sea XD), pero has de tener en cuenta que no fui yo, fue Yuki, yo soy inocente. . . ^_^ No, ahora en serio. A mí me encantan todos los personajes de esta serie (Bueno, para ser sincera, debería excluir a Ayaka, que no la soporto _), pero claro, tengo que poner lo que los personajes piensan los unos de los otros, así que por favor, que no se me enfade nadie. Lo digo más que nada por los capítulos que vendrán a continuación, jeje. . . jejeje. . . je ^^''''  
  
Me alegro mucho de que os esté gustando. ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros rw! Saludos y hasta la próxima ^_~ 


	11. El reencuentro

CAPÍTULO 11: El reencuentro  
  
***  
  
Mika y Yuki habían ido a comer a un restaurante italiano. Últimamente se veían mucho. Yuki no le había dicho ni una palabra a Tohma sobre lo que sabía de su hermana, ni tampoco a Shuichi. Con lo bocazas que era, seguro que se le escaparía algo, y Tohma no tardaría ni cinco minutos en sacarle lo que supiera. Así que las cosas seguían igual.  
  
- Ayer conocí a un tipo divertidísimo ^_^ Se llamaba Takeshi. . . o Takeo, o algo así. Era muy guapo. No tanto como tú, claro, jijiji. Lástima que el resultado fuera más bien discreto.  
  
Era el cuarto tío que se cepillaba Mika desde que se había ido de casa, por lo que le había contado, y nunca recordaba sus nombres. Por lo visto estaba decidida a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Una parte del cerebro de Yuki opinaba que eso estaba la mar de bien, pero la otra se escandalizaba. "¿Por qué me resulta tan extraño? Como si yo no hubiera hecho nunca eso de acostarme con alguien sin molestarme siquiera en preguntarle cómo se llamaba" – "Pues porque en el fondo sabes que tu hermana no es así" – "¡Oh, vamos! Sólo quiere pasárselo bien" – "¿Y tú crees en serio que se lo pasa bien?" – "Claro que sí. Mira que sonrisa de oreja a oreja"  
  
- Vaya. . . qué bien. Oye Mika, ¿cómo andas de dinero?  
  
- Bien. El treinta por ciento de la empresa sigue estando a mi nombre, así que mientras tu niño siga vendiendo discos. . .  
  
Eso le hizo gracia. Utilizar la empresa de su marido para alejarse de él era una maniobra muy hábil.  
  
- Entonces, ¿cómo es que te has instalado en ese cuchitril?  
  
- Tanto que criticas a Tohma, y eres igual de pijo (1) que él.  
  
- No me has contestado.  
  
Mika dejó los cubiertos en el plato y apoyó la cara en las manos. Su alegría había languidecido un poco.  
  
- Pues. . . lo hice para despistar a Tohma si es que decidía buscarme. Aunque, visto lo visto, creo que podría haberme cogido una suite en el Hilton tranquilamente.  
  
- Claaaaaaaaro, claro, claro. Mi hermanita pensaba que su marido iba a echarse a llorar hasta la deshidratación, desconsolado por su partida, y que enviaría a ese americanote que le hace las veces de gorila a buscarla.  
  
- ¡Claro que no! No soy tan ilusa. Es solo que. . . bueno, que tampoco esperaba. . . tanta indiferencia.  
  
La decepción de Mika no le pasó desapercibida. La verdad es que a él también le resultaba indignante el desprecio que estaba mostrando Seguchi hacia su hermana. Se merecía una lección.  
  
- ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a ese? Que aún no se lo ha creído.  
  
- ¿Que no se lo ha creído?  
  
- Exacto. Está tan acostumbrado a que todo el mundo baile al son que él toca, que el hecho de que alguien le abandone es algo que su cerebro de dictador no puede compilar. Mira, ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer? Le llamas, quedas con él, te pones un vestido de lycra y un sujetador con relleno, para que vea lo bien que te sienta la separación, y le dices que te quieres divorciar.  
  
- ¿Divorciar? ¿Quieres que le diga que quiero el divorcio?  
  
- Eso mismo. Que vea que la cosa va en serio. Verás lo que tarda en cambiar de actitud.  
  
- ¿Y si no lo hace?  
  
- Pues te divorcias y ya está. De todas formas es lo que pensabas hacer, ¿no?  
  
- Em. . . sí.  
  
- Pues decidido. Y te vienes a vivir a mi casa – Sentenció.  
  
- ¿A tu casa, que apesta a tabaco, para ver como Shuichi y tú retozáis? No, gracias.  
  
- Te dejaré traer a tus ligues.  
  
- Tentador, pero no, gracias.  
  
- Testaruda.  
  
- Debe ser cosa de familia.  
  
- Como quieras, pero venga, llámale.  
  
- ¡No pienso llamarle! – Gritó, dando un puñetazo en la mesa.  
  
- Está bien, está bien. . . Ya le llamo yo. Menudo par de dos.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Tohma reservó mesa en un restaurante al que sólo había ido una vez, pero que no estaba mal, bastante alejado de los lugares que solía frecuentar, por si a Mika le daba por montar una escenita. . . En un primer momento, no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar al recibir la llamada de Yuki. ¿Estaría enfadado con él? Al fin y al cabo, Mika era su hermana. ¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Y si ella, le había contado lo del numerito de transformismo? De ser así, nunca más podría mirarle a la cara. Pero cuando Yuki le dijo que había conseguido arreglarle un encuentro con Mika, al menos supo que no le había dicho nada sobre eso. Aún así, no sabía si alegrarse de que Yuki mediara entre ellos dos, o todo lo contrario. Era demasiado extraño, le hacía sentir incómodo.  
  
Yuki caminaba al lado de Mika. Habían quedado en que la acompañaría hasta el restaurante para darle "apoyo moral", pero no lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien. La jaleaba como si ella fuera un boxeador a punto de saltar al ring y él su entrenador.  
  
- Sobre todo, tú ahí, firme. Y si intenta alguna de sus triquiñuelas, que lo intentará, tú no te dejes amilanar. Haz como la Bridget Jones, repite "Soy la Reina del Hielo, inaccesible y no disponible. Soy la Reina del. . ."  
  
- ¡Te quieres callar de una vez! Me estás poniendo histérica.  
  
- Vale. Pero sobre todo, tú firme, ¿eh?  
  
- Que sí, que sí. . . Pero quédate aquí, que no quiero que me vea llegar contigo.  
  
Mientras hablaba con el maitre, vio a Yuki dándole ánimos a través del cristal con el puño en alto. Por el movimiento de sus labios, vio que estaba diciendo "A por él¡¡¡" Suspiró "Eiri. . . No madurarás nunca"  
  
Le localizó enseguida, más que nada porque, entre tantos hombres vestidos con sobrios trajes azules o grises, alguien que va de verde pistacho y lila siempre destaca. No necesitó recurrir a ningún "mantra" para mantener la tranquilidad. Pese a lo guapo que estaba su marido, sólo necesitó recordarle murmurando en sueños el nombre de su hermano para recordar por qué había hecho lo que había hecho y cuál era su objetivo. No, no tenía por qué aguantar más cosas como aquella, y Tohma debía enterarse de eso. Esgrimió una sonrisa espléndida, que algo había aprendido en sus años de convivencia con el rey de las sonrisitas, y se dirigió con garbo hacia la mesa.  
  
A Tohma le costó más reconocerla porque Mika se había vuelto a arreglar el pelo. Se lo había vuelto a teñir, de un color algo más oscuro que su tono natural, y se lo había cortado un poco más, pero con un estilo más cuidado, más femenino. Se fijó en que llevaba ropa nueva. Claro, no se había llevado casi nada. Esa falda era muy corta. . . Le vinieron a la cabeza las veces que había deslizado las manos por debajo de su falda. . . Ryuichi tenía mucha razón, Mika siempre había tenido unas piernas estupendas. . . Y encima llevaba medias de rejilla. . . :o~~  
  
Tal y como su hermano se había propuesto, Mika estaba despampanante. Yuki había insistido en lo del vestido de lycra, pero ella le dijo que no pensaba ir a ninguna parte vestida de zorrón (2). Sin embargo no era el pelo, ni la ropa, lo que le daba ese aspecto. Era una alegría que no recordaba haberle visto nunca. Estaba realmente radiante ¿Por qué, por qué Mika se veía tan feliz?  
  
- Hola Mika. Me alegra ver que estás bien ^_^  
  
- Gracias  
  
- Nuevo cambio de imagen ^_^  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Sabia decisión ^_^  
  
Tras los saludos de rigor, pasaron a pedir la comida, los dos muy corteses, muy formalitos, muy "británicos". Mika, hablaba con desparpajo, comía con apetito y comentaba el tiempo tan espléndido que había hecho los últimos días y lo rico que estaba todo ¿Desde cuándo su mujer era tan jovial? ¿Desde cuándo tenía esa facilidad para reír? ¿Es que Mika se había convertido en una persona feliz sólo por haberse separado de él?  
  
Pero no se podía retrasar por más tiempo la cuestión, Tohma quería saber qué pintaba Yuki en todo aquello.  
  
- Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? – Preguntó, sin darse cuenta, al escote de Mika. ¿Llevaría también sujetador nuevo? ¿De esos con encajes que solía ponerse? "¡Tohma, céntrate! No es el momento de tener fantasías eróticas." Especialmente porque una pequeña erección empezaba a revolucionarse en sus pantalones. Se revolvió un poco en la silla. (Hay que tener en cuenta que lleva más de diez días sin nada de nada, y él no es de piedra)  
  
- Pues creo que, dadas las circunstancias, lo mejor sería formalizar nuestra situación y empezar con el papeleo, que eso siempre es muy engorroso – Dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.  
  
Para ganar tiempo mientras intentaba adivinar de qué formalización estaba hablando exactamente, dio otro sorbo de vino.  
  
- Sí, lo del papeleo siempre es una lata. . .  
  
- Sobre todo con los divorcios. Hay que poner un montón de cosas en orden, la separación de bienes, los contratos. . .  
  
¡¿Divorcio?! ¡O sea que iba en serio! ¡Pensaba alejarse de él para siempre! No se lo podía creer. Estaba indignado. Pero muy bien. . . "Si eso es lo que quiere, sea" Había sido una idea única y exclusivamente de ella, nadie podría reprocharle absolutamente nada. Nunca los había visto discutir en público, y él siempre la había tenido como a una reina. La explicación que darían sería que él siempre estaba muy ocupado, con la empresa, las giras, etc, etc. Incluso es posible que fuera él el que quedaba como el pobre marido incomprendido. . . "Muy bien, pues nos divorciaremos. Y a ver a quién le sienta mejor la soltería" Es más, era posible que eso le dejara el camino abierto para. . . otras cosas.  
  
Pero ahora era preciso decir algo porque el silencio se estaba prolongando demasiado, no fuera cosa que a Mika le diera la impresión de que le importaba un pito divorciarse de ella. Tenía que decir algo, lo que fuera. Y claro, ¿qué fue lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Tohma?  
  
- Tienes toda la razón. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Eiri-san? Me contó que últimamente os veis a menudo. ¿Qué opina él?  
  
Mika estuvo a punto de clavarle el tenedor en la yugular. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico? No hacía ni cinco segundos que ella había salido de su vida, ¿y él ya estaba pensado en su hermano? Pues se iba a enterar. Tohma no era el único que sabía llevar a cabo maniobras maquiavélicas.  
  
- ¿A menudo? Em. . . Sí, bueno, todos los días, en realidad. Es que he estado viviendo en su casa, ¿sabes? – "A ver qué tal te sienta esto" – Pero pronto me trasladaré, que ya le he molestado bastante. Sobre lo nuestro. . . en fin, al principio le supo mal, porque decía que hacíamos muy buena pareja y que él pensaba que éramos felices y todo eso. Si es que. . . por mucho que diga, mi hermano es un sentimental. Pero al final él también llegó a la conclusión de que era lo mejor. Oh, hacía mucho tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien con él como estos días. ¡Y Shu-chan es taaaaaaaaaan mono! ^_^ Un auténtico encanto, de verdad. Estoy muy contenta de que mi hermano haya acabado con alguien como él. Es un poco infantil, pero muy buena persona – Hizo hincapié en esas dos últimas palabras - El otro día, incluso, fuimos los tres juntos de excursión - ¡Menuda embusteraaaaaaaaa! XD - ¡Nos lo pasamos tan bien! Aix, qué lástima que Shu-chan no tenga un hermano mayor, jujuju ^o^  
  
Si llega a decir una sola palabra más, es muy posible que Tohma hubiera vomitado lo poco que había comido encima de la mesa. De repente el estómago se le había puesto del revés ¡¿Cómo que había estado viviendo en su casa?! O sea, que Yuki había sabido todo el tiempo dónde estaba Mika ¿y no le había dicho nada? Había preferido dejarle sufriendo y preocupado. ¡Y también había sabido todo el tiempo que ella quería divorciarse! Con todo lo que había hecho por él, con todo lo que le debía, y Yuki se había puesto en contra suya. Aquello realmente era algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Y todo ese tiempo habían estado los tres, ¡sí, los tres!, ese niño asqueroso también, jugando a "la Familia Corazón" y riéndose de él, seguro.  
  
Para su suerte, el camarero vino a rescatarle de aquellos pensamientos tan desagradables antes de que empezaran a notársele en la cara.  
  
- ¿Han terminado?  
  
- Sí, puede llevárselo.  
  
- ¿No le ha gustado, señor?  
  
- Estaba todo delicioso ^_^ Tráiganos la cuenta.  
  
- ¿No van a tomar po. . .?  
  
- La cuenta.  
  
De vuelta hacia la empresa, la cabeza le daba vueltas a un ritmo vertiginoso. "Eiri, esto. . . esto no me lo esperaba de ti. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto A MÍ?" Que se encaprichara de aquel crío estúpido era una cosa, pero que decidiera conspirar explícitamente contre él, eso le había dolido mucho más que todos sus desplantes juntos. Y Mika. . . ¡Mika estaba encantada de alejarse de él! Se la veía tan. . . tan. . . ¡tan insultantemente feliz! Incluso había insinuado que a ella también le gustaría estar con alguien como Shu. . . ¡Qué asco de niño! Decididamente, Shindou había nacido para ser su ruina ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era posible que tanto Yuki como Mika prefirieran a Shuichi antes que a él? No podía ser verdad, se estaba volviendo loco, su mundo entero se tambaleaba. Y encima aquella tarde tenía ensayo con su grupo. "Noooooooo, no quiero, no quiero" Estaba demasiado cansado, mental y anímicamente. No tenía ganas de ensayar, quería irse a su casa a mirar la tele, o cualquier cosa que no requiriera pensar. Pero tendría que ir, porque si se quedaban solos, Noriko y Ryuichi no hacían nada, y no estaban las cosas como para perder el tiempo. ¡¡Oh, malditos todos!! ¡Malditos todos los cantantes, todos los escritores y todas las mujeres del mundo!  
  
Mika, por su parte, tampoco había salido muy contenta del reencuentro. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(1) A lo mejor ya lo sabéis, pero por si acaso, lo pongo. Una persona "pija" es aquella a la que sólo le gustan las cosas de marca, todo lo que es caro, lujoso y exclusivo, y que considera casi un pecado mortal consumir productos que no sean de primerísima calidad. Por supuesto, un pijo jamás se alojaría en un motel. ¡Antes muerto! XD  
  
(2) De putilla, en una palabra.  
  
Hola a todos. Sobre el capítulo anterior, Caro me preguntó qué significaba "cabreado". Bien, estar cabreado es, básicamente, estar enfadado, fastidiado, rabioso, etc. Si hay algo de lo que escribo que no entendáis, no dudéis en preguntarme. A veces, sin darme cuenta, creo que uso expresiones que alguna gente no tiene porque conocer ^^''  
  
Eiiii, KaAn, por supuesto que estoy deseando leer vuestro fic¡¡ ^_~  
  
Bueno, pues esto cada vez se me está liando más. Espero que valga la pena y que os esté gustando ^_^  
  
VASLAV: Vamos Seguchi, tómate esta sal de frutas que te irá muy bien para hacer la digestión.  
  
TOHMA: No quiero sal de frutas. Quiero proporcionarle a Shindou una muerte lenta y dolorosa ¬¬  
  
VASLAV: Anda, deja de decir tonterías y bebe ¡toich! (coscorrón)  
  
TOHMA: Jo, menos mal que soy tu prefe, que si no. . . T.T 


	12. Mika y Eiri

CAPÍTULO 12: Mika y Eiri  
  
***  
  
- ¡¡TODO HA SIDO CULPA TUYA!! – Al despedirse de Seguchi, Mika había ido directamente a casa de Yuki, y ahora estaba en su sala de estar, llorando y gritando como una loca y lanzando todo lo que encontraba, tanto si era un cojín como un cenicero, contra el cuerpo de su hermano - ¡Todo esto lo tenías planeado para separar a Tohma de mí!  
  
- ¡Mika, piensa lo que dices! – Yuki esquivó el tercer cojín que le lanzaba su hermana - ¿Qué interés podría tener yo en separar de ti a tu marido?  
  
- ¡PARA QUEDÁRTELO TÚ! – Y un jarrón se estrelló contra la pared.  
  
Aquello ya fue demasiado para la poca paciencia de Yuki.  
  
- ¡A ti se te ha filtrado el amoniaco de los tintes por el cráneo! Esta sí que es buena, primero vienen un marciano y su conejo a agredirme, luego tengo que hacer de comadreja con Seguchi para que tú puedas seguir en tu papel de esposa ultrajada, ahora tengo que aguantar que vengas a destrozarme la casa y encima me acusas de que "te quiero robar el novio" ¡Que no tienes quince años, Mika! Para que lo sepas, nada podría hacerme más feliz que el que te reconcilias de una vez con tu marido para que os podáis dedicar a follar como conejos y me dejéis todos en paz a mí ¡Y DEJA DE TIRARME COSAS!  
  
Mika se quedó inmóvil con el encendedor de mesa que estaba a punto de tirarle en alto (Si le llega acertar con eso, lo descalabra) Gradualmente, la tensión de su rostro fue remitiendo, sus facciones se fueron relajando a la vez que bajaba el brazo. El encendedor se escurrió entre sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que sus piernas empezaban a doblarse lentamente. Se quedó arrodillada en el suelo, con la cabeza baja, de manera que no se le veía la cara. Justo cuando Yuki empezaba a considerar acercarse a ella, Mika echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a llorar a cataratas, berreando al más puro estilo Shuichi.  
  
- Buaaaaaaaaa ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? No hay mujer más desdichada que yo BUAAAAAAAA  
  
- Venga Mika, no pasa nada. Levántate – Intentó ponerla de pie, pero las piernas de su hermana parecían haberse convertido en plastilina. Cada vez que la levantaba, Mika volvía a desplomarse en el suelo. Al final tuvo que arrastrarla hasta le sofá, rezongando entre dientes.  
  
- ¿Por qué no tendría yo una hermanita? ¿Por qué? Snif.  
  
- Vamos mujer, si es normal que ahora estés así. . . – Consiguió sentarla en el sofá, apartando disimuladamente todos los objetos contundentes que pudieran quedar a su alcance.  
  
- Tú no lo entiendes. . .  
  
- No, ya sé que no lo entiendo. Perdóname por no haberme divorciado nunca – Gruñó su hermano.  
  
- BUAAAAAAAAAA  
  
- Venga Mika, pero si esto era lo que querías, ¿no? Además, ¿no me dijiste que a partir de ahora ibas a hacer lo que te diera la gana? Pues concéntrate en eso y olvídate de Seguchi.  
  
- Es que tú no le viste, Eiri. Estaba. . . estaba deseando – "Echarse en tus brazos" – alejarse de mí.  
  
- No pienses más en eso. Venga, dime qué es lo que quieres hacer. Yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda.  
  
- Yo, yo quiero. . .- "A Tohma"- quiero, snif. . . – "Tohma" – Quiero. . . ¡No sé lo que quiero! BUAAAAAAA  
  
- Vamos Mika, te has pasado la vida cuidando de papá, de Tatsuha y de mí. Tiene que haber algo que quieras, que quieras sólo para ti. Dime qué es.  
  
- Quiero. . . Me gustaría. . . Yo. . . - Mika dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano – Eiri. . . yo quiero ser como tú. . .  
  
Ante semejante sinsentido, Yuki atribuyó una respuesta tan absurda al ataque de nervios de su hermana. Tras acariciarle un par de veces el pelo (gesto que le costó mucho realizar), la cogió en brazos y la llevó a su cama. La acostó y luego fue a la cocina. Abrió el cajón de las pastillas y sacó un Valium del envoltorio, luego se lo pensó mejor y sacó otro. Se los llevó a su hermana y se los hizo tomar. Mika no tardó en quedarse dormida, agotada por el llanto y el disgusto.  
  
Regresó a la sala de estar. Se tiró encima del sofá, metro noventa de escritor desparramado sobre los cojines, y encendió un cigarro. Exhaló el humo muy lentamente, con los ojos cerrados. "Menos mal que no tenían que causarme estrés. . ." Tras una calada más, volvió a la cocina. Sacó otra vez la caja de los Valiums y cogió uno para él. Se lo tomó con un trago de cerveza, que es como mejor entran, y después de pasó la lata por la cara para refrescarse. Apoyando los codos sobre la mesa de la cocina, escondió la cara entre las manos, dejando escapar un largo y profundo suspiro. "A ver si tengo suerte y me da un ataque de algo. A ver si mañana me despierto en algún hospital, drogado hasta las cejas y enchufado a un aparato que haga BIP BIP. A ver si los pierdo a todos de vista una temporada."  
  
***//~~~  
  
Si sus empleados ya no le tenían un cariño especial, en los días siguientes pasaron a desear que las siete plagas de Egipto cayeran todas sobre su cabeza. Tohma se dedicó a echar broncas monumentales a todo el mundo por cualquier cosa, ensañándose con aquellos que sabía que eran más fáciles de intimidar. Amenazaba a Sakano día sí y día también con despedirle, a sabiendas de los efectos nefastos que eso tendría sobre su úlcera; en cuanto a Shu, el pobre estaba sometido a tal acoso psicológico que se ponía a llorar nada más sonar el despertador por las mañanas, anunciando que tenía que ir a trabajar. Y un día que llamó a Suguru a su despacho. . .  
  
- ¿Querías verme, Tohma?  
  
- Sí. Estos arreglos son una mierda. ¿Los hiciste mientras mirabas la tele o qué?  
  
- ¿No. . . no te gustan?  
  
- Por supuesto que no me gustan. No tienen fuerza, la base rítmica es monótona y la harmonización es horrible. Quiero que los rehagas, y los quiero listos para mañana por la mañana.  
  
- ¡¿Mañana?! ¡Pero si tardé tres días en acabarlos!  
  
- ¿Tres días? ¿Para esto? Por favor, dime que es una broma. No quisiera pensar que en mi propia familia hay alguien tan mediocre.  
  
Mediocre. . . No había nada más cruel que pudiera decirle. Él sabía perfectamente cuanto le envidiaba, lo acomplejado que estaba de las constantes comparaciones con su todopoderoso primo, que era capaz de hacer en cinco minutos lo que a él le costaba noches sin dormir. Pero al menos hasta entonces no había abusado de ello, nunca lo había utilizado para faltarle al respeto. Tenía ganas de saltar por encima del escritorio y estrangularle, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Tohma tenía su carrera en sus manos, no le quedaba más remedio que aguantar y tragar quina.  
  
- Vale Tohma, tampoco hace falta que te pongas así. Con decirme que los retocara bastaba.  
  
- Nada de retoques. Dan asco. Volverás a empezar desde el principio – Y tras decir esto, rasgó la partitura en dos y la tiró a la papelera. Eso fue más de lo que Suguru pudo soportar.  
  
- ¡¡Tú sí que das asco!! ¡No hay quien te aguante! ¡No te soporta ni tu sombra! Le amargas la vida a todo el mundo. Pero un día, Tohma, toda esa ruindad te va a explotar en la cara, y cuando eso pase, yo estaré ahí para reírme de ti. ¡Puedes estar seguro!  
  
Tras el portazo con el que su primo abandonó el despacho, Tohma siguió con lo que estaba haciendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero por más que se esforzaba en ignorarlo, no podía sacarse sus palabras de la cabeza. Ni eso, ni lo radiante que estaba Mika la otra tarde. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio tan contenta? Ni se acordaba. ¿De verdad le amargaba la vida a todo el mundo? ¿De verdad la razón de que Mika se viera tan feliz era que ya no estaba con él? ¿De verdad la había hecho tan desgraciada? "¿De verdad te hice yo eso, Mika?"  
  
De vuelta al estudio, Suguru también daba vueltas y más vueltas a lo que le había dicho su primo. Mediocre. . . Él sabía que no era mediocre, pero comparado con Tohma, era plenamente consciente de que era un cero a la izquierda. No era justo. . . No era justo que Tohma tuviera todo lo que él deseaba, tanto talento, esa habilidad para conseguir todo lo que quería, que todo el mundo le respetara y que su palabra fuera tomada casi como un dogma mientras que a él nadie le hacía caso. . . Y encima se lo pasaba por los morros. Ojalá algún día todo eso se volviera en su contra, ojalá lo perdiera todo de golpe, ojalá, ojalá. . . "¡Ojalá se muera!"  
  
- ¿Qué chaval, ha sido muy grave?  
  
- No. . . que va. . . Sólo. . . sólo acabo de tirar mi carrera por el water T.T  
  
- Pero qué exagerado eres. . .  
  
- Que sí Hiro, que sí. Acabo de decirle a Tohma que da asco y que deseo su ruina.  
  
- ¿Que tú le has hablado así a tu primo? Tío, fírmame una autógrafo. Acabas de convertirte en mi ídolo.  
  
- Me va a echar de aquí de una patada en el culo TTT.TTT  
  
- Claro que no. No se lo permitiremos. Bad Luck somos los tres y si él mismo lo quiso así ahora tendrá que mantenerlo.  
  
- Gracias u.u  
  
Por descontado, Tohma no le despidió, ni siquiera tenía intención de hacerlo. Pero a partir de ese día, Suguru no se atrevía casi ni a respirar en su presencia. Era increíble el clima de tensión que reinaba aquellos días en NG Records. Todo el mundo iba a trabajar asqueado, y se echaban las culpas unos a otros cuando algo salía mal, aterrados de que su iracundo amo y señor, que últimamente no encontraba nada bien hecho, descargara su furia sobre ellos. Y aunque parezca increíble, el que peor lo pasaba era Tohma, que notaba aquella ola de hostilidad dirigida hacia su persona, y la encontraba absolutamente injusta.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Estaba acostado en el centro de su cama, con los brazos en cruz, señal inequívoca de que estaba solo. . . completamente solo.  
  
Mika no estaba, ni el aroma almizclado de su piel, ni el calor de su cuerpo, que ya había caldeado la cama cuando él se deslizaba entre las sábanas al volver tarde a casa; ni sus labios, que a veces le despertaban pidiendo mimos en mitad de la noche. . . y él se imaginada que era Eiri quien le besaba.  
  
Mika y Eiri. . .  
  
Eiri y Mika. . .  
  
Pero Mika ya no estaba y no pensaba volver. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Había superado aquella especie de adicción que parecía sentir de tenerle a su lado, aquella necesidad que le permitía hacer o no hacer lo que quisiera de ella. Mika había descubierto que era más feliz sin él, sin alguien que siempre está intentando evitarte, que te deja sola para pasar su poco tiempo libre con. . . otra persona. Aún así, no lo encontraba justo. Le había dado todo lo que había querido, le había dejado hacer todo lo que quería, todo lo que había necesitado lo había obtenido de él, cuando él nunca le había pedido nada. Pero todo eso no había sido suficiente, claro. Ella siempre tenía que pedir más, tenía que agobiarle pidiendo lo único que no podía, que no estaba dispuesto a darle.  
  
Su estómago se quejó. No había comido prácticamente nada en todo el día.  
  
Intentó recordar lo bien que sabía el helado extendido sobre los pechos de Mika. ¿Sabría igual de bien sobre el torso de Eiri? Seguramente ya nunca lo sabría. Eiri. . . su querido Eiri. . . Eiri también le había sacado definitivamente de su vida. Él siempre había estado apoyándole, intentado ayudarle a volver a ser feliz, ¿y qué recibía a cambio? El desprecio más absoluto ¿Por qué? No era justo.  
  
Mika y Eiri. . .  
  
Eiri y Mika. . .  
  
¿Y él qué? ¿Por qué a él nunca le apoyaba nadie? Se pasaba la vida haciendo realidad los sueños de los demás, y a cambio sólo recibía desprecio. No importaba lo que hiciera, nunca era suficiente. Había dado una oportunidad a aquellos dos tarados de Bad Luck, y ellos decían que era un tirano. Había metido a su primo en un grupo prometedor, tal y como él quería, y Suguru le había dicho que le despreciaba. Malditos estúpidos. . . ¿Por qué todo el mundo le odiaba? ¿Qué culpa tenía él de que fueran todos unos inútiles? "Claro que sí, es muy fácil quejarse, es muy fácil reprocharme que nunca estoy contigo. Pero si no fuera por mí, si no estuviera allí para ocuparme hasta del más mínimo detalle, la jodida empresa que ha lanzado a la fama a vuestro querido Shu-chan hace tiempo que se hubiera hundido" Y encima sus empleados tenían la desfachatez de reprocharle que se enfadara con ellos por no cumplir con su deber ¡Desagradecidos, todos y cada uno de ellos! ¡Deberían adorarle! Deberían dar gracias todos los días al despertarse por haberles permitido trabajar en su empresa, cobrando unos sueldazos que no pagaban en ningún otro sitio. "Pero claro, eso tampoco es suficiente, ¿verdad?" Lágrimas de autocompasión empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos. No importaba lo que hiciera, nunca era suficiente para que alguien tuviera una palabra amable con él, para que le quisieran un poco. . .  
  
Se giró hacia la derecha, quedando tumbado de lado. Nunca era suficiente. . .  
  
Ahora Eiri debía de estar haciéndole el amor a Shuichi. Tal vez estuvieran jugando con helado, mientras que él tenía que estar solo en la inmensidad de aquella cama. . . ¿Y Mika? ¿Qué estaría haciendo Mika? ¿Estaría también sola, o ya habría encontrado a alguien para hacerle la compañía que tantas veces le había suplicado y que ahora él echaba en falta? "Sea como sea, a Mika no debe de asustarle la soledad. Tú mismo la acostumbraste muy bien a ella, ¿verdad?" – "No fue culpa mía. . ." – "¿Y entonces a quién debemos culpar? Y no me digas que al trabajo. Mika siempre quiso estar contigo y tú siempre te alejabas de ella" – "Es que yo quería a Eiri. . ." Empezó a sollozar.  
  
Eiri y Mika. . .  
  
Mika y Eiri. . .  
  
"Yo quería a Eiri. Mika sabía que yo quería a Eiri. No podía obligarme a quererla" – "Tú tampoco puedes obligar a nadie a quererte. Es a lo único que no les puedes obligar"  
  
Se abrazó a la almohada y escondió la cara contra ella. Siguió llorando en silencio hasta que se durmió.  
  
Tuvo un suelo horrible. Soñó que Mika y Yuki hacían el amor salvajemente a su lado, y él, en su lado de la cama, no podía hacer nada, ni moverse ni hablar, sólo mirarles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joder, menudo capítulo depresivo que me ha salido, y eso que empecé con la idea de hacerlo cómico. Pero ya te puedes poner, que como ya dije, las ideas tienen vida propia.  
  
Arwi, aquel pensamiento mío que le pasé a Yuki, es el del final de su escena. Para que nos entendamos todos, lo último que piensa Yuki, lo pensé yo misma cuando estaba de exámenes, cigarro incluido. Faltó el Valium, pero porque en casa no tengo, que si no. . .  
  
Yukii, has localizado la frase? ^_~  
  
Tienes razón Nat-chan, al favorito siempre se tiende a hacerle sufrir más. ¿Por qué será? Tú también tienes razón Sadame, la familia Uesugi es la ostia XDDDDDD  
  
Vaya Rikku, siento que los capítulos te parezcan tan cortos ^^''''  
  
Zhakdna, es verdad que aquí Shuichi casi no sale. Es una lástima, me gustaría meterle más (en el fic, no mal penséis), pero no me acaba de salir. Pero, si os fijáis, se habla constantemente de él, para bien o para mal. . . ^^  
  
Y hasta aquí hemos llegado por el momento. Muchas gracias por los rw, me animáis mucho ^_^ Hasta el próximo¡¡¡ 


	13. Yo seguiré en pie cuando tú te hallas hu...

CAPÍTULO 13: Yo seguiré en pie cuando tú te hayas hundido  
  
***  
  
La sala Ruido era un hervidero aquellos días. Se estaba preparando el próximo concierto de Bad Luck, que acabaría con una actuación de Nittle Grasper como artistas invitados. Tohma había aprovechado la ocasión y la había transformado en una hábil maniobra para presentar a lo grande el último single de NG. Hacía ya días que no quedaba ni una sola entrada.  
  
Con lo que nadie había contado, de todos modos, era con el grupo de teloneros. . .  
  
Tras el enfrentamiento de Aizawa con Shuichi y Yuki, y después de que Tohma le echara de su empresa (A parte de obsequiarle con varias semanas soñando con coches que se abalanzaban sobre él), los miembros de ASK lo pasaron francamente mal. Ninguna discográfica se atrevía a cobijar bajo sus alas al grupo que había sido expulsado de manera tan extraña de NG Records, por muy populares que fueran, de manera que su nombre había caído casi en el olvido. Hasta que, finalmente, una pequeña discográfica que acababa de empezar decidió aprovechar la ocasión e intentar relanzarles, dado que el trabajo ya estaba medio hecho. ¿Cómo habían conseguido meterles a hacer de teloneros de los dos grupos más populares de todo Japón? Eso era algo que nadie se explicaba todavía.  
  
Entre ASK y los otros dos grupos, se firmó una especie de acuerdo no escrito para no coincidir nunca en la sala para sus respectivos ensayos, pero una noche, al acabar de ensayar y cuando ya estaban todos en el camerino preparándose para marcharse, Shuichi tuvo que volver al escenario. Se había dejado la mochila (Qué desastre de niño. . .)  
  
Saltando alegremente entre los cables, llegó hasta detrás de los amplificadores, donde había dejado su bolsa. Cual no sería su horror cuando, al levantar la cabeza, vio que entre las patas del escenario estaba Tachi Aizawa.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, vaya. . . ¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? Si es el maravilloso Shuichi Shindou. ¿Tu maromo (1) no ha venido contigo?  
  
Shuichi, pese a su miedo, hizo acopio de todo su valor para enfrentarse a la perversa sonrisa de Aizawa. No pensaba permitirle hablar mal de su Yuki.  
  
- Yuki no es mi maromo. Es. . .  
  
- Oh, disculpa mi torpeza – Aizawa caminó hacia Shuichi, colocándose frente a él y tapando la única salida que quedaba entre él y los enormes altavoces - ¿Cómo deberíamos llamarle entonces? ¿Tu "pasaporte hacia la fama"? – Acorraló a Shu contra uno de los wafles, apoyando una mano justo al lado de su cara. Shuichi temblaba como una hoja. Todavía tenía muy presente el recuerdo de la paliza que recibió en su día de manos de aquel tipo – Tal vez yo también debería liarme con un escritor para ganar algo de publicidad. O tal vez con un actor ¿Tú que me aconsejas, pequeño Shindou? – Le pellizcó una mejilla, haciéndole mucho daño.  
  
- Ah, Aizawa-san, que agradable sorpresa volver a vernos ^_^ – Como salido de la nada, Tohma apareció en el otro extremo del escenario - ¿Shindou-kun te está molestando?  
  
- No. . . No, sólo estábamos. . . teniendo una charla. . . de vocalista a vocalista – Intimidado, apartó el brazo y se alejó un poco de Shuichi ¿Cómo lo hacía aquel hombre? ¿Tenía un radar, como los murciélagos?  
  
- Bien, me alegro – Tohma ya estaba junto a ellos. Cogió a Shuichi por un brazo y, suavemente, tiró de él para sacarle de donde Aizawa le había arrinconado – Porque por nada del mundo querríamos interferir en los ensayos de alguien que ha accedido a tocar prácticamente gratis para colarse en nuestro concierto, ¿verdad Shuichi? ^_^  
  
Tachi apretó los dientes.  
  
Shu, instintivamente, se había colocado detrás de Tohma, agarrándose un poco a su americana y mirando a Aizawa por encima del hombro de su jefe. No contestó. Seguchi se giró un poco para mirarle. El chico seguía temblando, con una cara de absoluto terror. Qué criatura tan patética. ¿Qué podían haber visto en él? Le pasó un brazo por los hombros en un gesto protector, como si fuera hijo suyo, y le empujó hasta colocarle a su lado.  
  
- Por favor, Shindou, muestra un poco de dignidad – Le susurró al oído.  
  
- Em. . . No. . . no queremos – Shuichi no sabía si estaba más asustado de encontrarse otra vez frente a Aizawa, o de tener contacto físico directo con Seguchi.  
  
- Por supuesto que no ^_^ Debes felicitar a tus agentes de mi parte, Aizawa- san. Su trabajo está siendo realmente bueno. Ahora, discúlpanos. Shindou- kun, nos vamos – Y dando media vuelta, arrastrando a Shu con él, empezó a caminar hacia el lado del escenario por el que había aparecido.  
  
Aizawa seguía con los dientes y los puños apretados. Cómo le repugnaba aquel sujeto. . . aquel ser que no se sabía si era un hombre una mujer, ni lo que pasaba por su jodida cabeza, que parecía tener ojos en todas partes, que casi había hundido su carrera sólo por el hecho de que estaba encaprichado de aquel escritor busca-broncas. Aizawa miraba con auténtico asco los andares de modelo de pasarela de Tohma y al maldito Shuichi, al que continuaba rodeando con su brazo. Aquel individuo andrógino y repulsivo encima se permitía mofarse de él por haber tenido que aceptar aquel trato humillante para volver a actuar, cuando todo había sido culpa suya. . . Su escaso control sobre sí mismo y su falta de sentido común le impidieron contenerse más.  
  
- ¿Es que Shindou-kun es tu nuevo amiguito? Veo que no te privas de nada ¿Ya no quieres tanto a Yuki Eiri? – No se podía meter más veneno en tan pocas palabras.  
  
Shuichi y Tohma se pararon los dos en seco. Tohma miró a su izquierda. Vio la cara de Shuichi, que le miraba con los ojos abiertos al máximo y la boca entreabierta, pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación.  
  
- Debemos perdonar las incongruencias de Aizawa-san, Shuichi – Giró la cabeza, para dirigir una mirada cargada de intención al hombre que se atrevía a enfrentarse a él – No es él el que habla, es la farlopa (2) que acaba de meterse.  
  
Aizawa no pudo evitar que el miedo y la sorpresa se le reflejaran en la cara. Toda su actitud amenazadora se desvaneció. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? ¡¿Cómo?!  
  
- Te queda un poquito aquí ^_^ - Añadió Tohma, señalándose la base de la nariz. Y dicho esto, se marchó con Shuichi.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Tap, tap, tap, tap.  
  
Los tacones de la pequeña Noriko repiqueteaban en el suelo del aparcamiento de la sala Ruido mientras se dirigía hacia su coche, tarareando la canción que iban a tocar en el concierto.  
  
- Parece mentira, pero. . . cada vez que te veo, me parece que estás más buena.  
  
- ¿Hm? – Noriko miró a todas partes intentando localizar al dueño de la voz que había salido de la penumbra del parking.  
  
- Mejoras con los años, como el buen vino, jejeje – Un brazo le rodeó la cintura.  
  
Presa del pánico, intentó zafarse, pero otro brazo la sujetó. Su terror aumentó cuando vio que el que la sujetaba era un tipo moreno, con cara de no llevar buenas intenciones y unos ojos tan vidriosos, que incluso con la poca luz que había en el aparcamiento pudo ver que aquel individuo no era en absoluto consciente de sus actos.  
  
- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Te he dicho que me suertes! – Noriko daba desesperados manotazos contra el pecho del hombre que la sujetaba.  
  
- ¡¿Cómo que quien soy?! – Preguntó un Tachi Aizawa completamente colocado - ¡Todo el mundo sabe quien soy, pequeña zorra! – La empujó contra un coche – ¡Soy el mejor vocalista de todo Japón! ¡Mejor que Shindou, mejor que Sakuma! ¡¿Te has enterado ya, guarra?!  
  
Noriko le hubiera dicho que sí, que por supuesto que sabía quien era, que era el mejor vocalista del mundo entero o lo que él hubiera querido con tal de que la soltara, pero no pudo decir nada porque una lengua se introdujo bruscamente hasta el fondo de su boca, provocándole una horrible sensación de asco y asfixia. Noriko se retorcía desesperadamente por salir de debajo de aquel cuerpo que la aplastaba contra el coche y por huir de aquellas manos que la magreaban (3). Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, provocadas por el asco y el terror al ver que no podía hacer nada por escapar, ni siquiera pedir ayuda.  
  
BANG ¡¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!!  
  
El cristal de la ventanilla del coche contra el que Aizawa había tirado a Noriko reventó con un estruendo que resonó en todo el aparcamiento. Lo siguiente que notó Tachi fueron unas manazas agarrándole por los hombros. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el puño de K se estrelló contra su cara. Cayó al suelo pensando que la mandíbula se le iba a separar de la cara, e inmediatamente recibió un segundo puñetazo, un tercero, un cuarto. . .  
  
- ¡K, DETÁNGASE!  
  
K se quedó arrodillado en el suelo con el puño en alto, agarrando la camisa de Aizawa con la otra mano. Tohma, Shu, Ryuichi y K, que era el encargado de llevar a los dos cantantes a su casa, habían bajado al aparcamiento y se habían encontrado con la escena, por suerte, justo a tiempo.  
  
Su jefe se acercó a él. Con un movimiento de la mano, le indicó que se apartara.  
  
- Es suficiente – K obedeció.  
  
Ryu-chan y Shuichi habían corrido a socorrer a Noriko, que ahora sollozaba entre los brazos de Ryuichi. Tachi tenía un aspecto lamentable, tirado en el suelo, jadeando y con la nariz sangrando. Tratando de enfocar la vista, turbia a causa de los puñetazos y el efecto de la segunda "ayudita" que se había metido por la nariz aquella noche, logró distinguir a Tohma de pie frente a él. Distinguió también que, por primera vez desde que le conocía, no estaba sonriendo.  
  
- Dicen que el tiempo nos hace más sabios, Aizawa-san, pero en ti parece tener justo el efecto contrario. Tu estupidez parece aumentar cada día que pasa. Te felicito, acabas de cargarte la última oportunidad que se te ofrecía - Seguchi se agachó para ponerse a su altura – Disfruta mucho de este concierto, Aizawa-san. Disfrútalo intensamente porque te garantizo que será el último. Me encargaré de que sea el último que des en toda tu vida. Espero que tus compañeros de grupo encajen esto bien, porque ASK acaba de hundirse. Estás a-ca-ba-do, Aizawa-san - Tohma se puso en pie y le dio la espalda – K, acompañe a Shindou y a Ryuichi. Yo te llevaré a casa, Noriko. Enviaré a alguien a recoger tu coche. Vamos cariño, no llores más – La rodeó con su brazo, como poco antes había hecho con Shu.  
  
- Te equivocas, Seguchi Tohma. . . - Todos se detuvieron y se giraron a mirar a Aizawa. El cantante seguía en el suelo, hecho un guiñapo, pero por alguna extraña razón, sonreía de una manera aterradoramente perversa – Yo aún seguiré en pie cuando TÚ te hayas hundido.  
  
Era algo completamente ridículo que alguien como Aizawa se atreviera a desafiar a alguien como Seguchi. Era como si una hormiga hubiera amenazado a un elefante con pisarle y aplastarle el cráneo. Sin embargo, hubo algo en la cara desencajada y la mirada de psicópata del cantante que hizo que todos se lo tomaran un poco en serio. . . Todos menos Tohma.  
  
- Bah, patético – Murmuró, y siguió andando hacia su coche con Noriko.  
  
Cuando el dueño de la sala le llamó para comunicarle que había conseguido a ASK como teloneros, y encima casi gratis, Seguchi no vio ningún inconveniente en ello. En realidad, que Aizawa triunfara o no era algo que a él ya ni le iba ni le venía. Mientras no se acercara a Eiri, ni lesionara a sus músicos, que hiciera lo que quisiera. Incluso, pensó, aquello daría algo más de expectación al concierto. No encontró ninguna razón para oponerse. "Es evidente que me equivoqué. No debí subestimar la necedad de ese tipo. Bien, me ocuparé de que no vuelvas a levantar cabeza, Aizawa. Nunca más tendrás ocasión de causar problemas."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(1) En este caso, "maromo" podría adoptar la acepción de "tu chulo"  
  
(2) Farlopa = Cocaína  
  
(3) La sobaban, la tocaban por todas partes  
  
Cada vez estoy más burra. ¿Qué acabará saliendo de esta, mi mente desequilibrada? Os podéis esperar cualquier barbaridad. ¡¡Tohmaaaaaaaaa!! ¡¡No hullas Tohma!!  
  
Oooooooooooh Rikku, snif, yo también te adoro, snif, snif.  
  
Bueno, como habéis podido ver, en este Shuichi sale un poco más. (Chiquitín ^^) Y conseguiré que Tohma os de lástima del todo, es mi reto ÑEJEJE.  
  
FELICIDADES SADAME¡¡¡¡ Aunque sea con retraso ^_^ Me ha hecho mucha ilusión alegrarte un poco el día de tu cumpleaños.  
  
Un saludo y hasta el próximo¡¡¡ 


	14. Vertederos de amor

CAPÍTULO 14: Vertederos de amor  
  
***  
  
Era una auténtica tortura. Tohma llevaba casi 40 minutos hablando sin parar de lo insoportable que era Mika, de lo horrible que había sido vivir con ella, de lo mal que le trataba. . . Al pobre Ryuichi ya le estaba empezando a entrar dolor de cabeza pero, ¿qué remedio?, había accedido a escuchar a su amigo mientras se desahogaba.  
  
- . . . Si es que era como vivir con un agente de la GESTAPO. Siempre quería saber donde estaba, a cada minuto, y me montaba la de dios si daba un paso sin decírselo. Sólo le faltó implantarme un chip localizador subcutáneo de esos – Ryuichi pensó que, si eso era cierto, Mika podría desempeñar a la perfección muchas de las tareas que Tohma le encargaba a K. Como, por ejemplo, vigilarle a él mismo constantemente – Y es una maniática del orden. Tiene tantas manías que es imposible contarlas. Por que, vamos a ver, ¿tú conoces a alguien que ordene los tarros de mermelada por orden alfabético?  
  
- Pero si tú haces lo mismo Tohma. Si notas cuando me he sentado en tu silla porque la dejo dos milímetros más a la derecha o a la izquierda de donde la dejaste tú. Si hasta tienes tus sombreros ordenados por la fecha en que te los compraste.  
  
- No es lo mismo.  
  
- ¿Por qué no?  
  
- ¡Porque no!  
  
- Bueeeeeeeeeeno. . .  
  
- Y es una mandona. No, mandona no, eso es poco. Es una dictadora. ¡Es Hitler! Siempre tiene que organizarle la vida a todo el mundo, siempre tiene que meterse donde no la llaman. . .  
  
- Ejem, ejem. . .  
  
- ¿A qué vienen esas toses? ¬¬  
  
- No. . . a nada. . .  
  
- ¿Y sabes otra cosa que me sacaba de quicio? Acapara las sábanas. Empieza a estirar y a estirar hasta que. . .  
  
- Yuki Eiri está aquí, señor – Dijo la vocecilla del interfono.  
  
- UAAAAAAA, ¡Yuki Eiri! Qué bien, ¿verdad? Supongo que querrás que os dejemos solos. Vamos, vamos, Kumagoro. Ya nos marchamos, no te preocupes – "¡Soy libre! ¡Libre al fin!"  
  
Yuki abrió la puerta para intentar entrar en el despacho, pero antes tuvo que dejar salir a un Ryuichi pegando saltos con su peluche en la cabeza ¬¬U  
  
- Eiri-san, me alegra verte por aquí. Siéntate, por favor ^_^  
  
Yuki no hizo caso de la invitación. Se quedó de pie a medio camino entre la puerta y el escritorio, mirando a Tohma con una cara más seria de lo normal.  
  
- Shuichi me ha contado lo que pasó anoche con Aizawa – Soltó, sin dar ningún rodeo.  
  
- Vaya. . . – Tohma se recostó en su sillón – las buenas noticias vuelan.  
  
- Haciendo amigos para variar, ¿no, Seguchi?  
  
- Sí. Ya me conoces, es. . . parte de mi encanto ^_^  
  
- No tiene ninguna gracia.  
  
- Oh, y yo que pensaba que eso te haría feliz, dado que ya no es a Shindou- kun a quien Aizawa quiere hacer daño.  
  
- Estoy hablando muy en serio, Seguchi. Aizawa no es a alguien que te convenga tener como enemigo. Si se ha propuesto hundirte, no se detendrá ante nada para conseguirlo. Puede que parezca que no puede hacer nada contra ti, pero si descubre algo que pueda usar en tu contra, lo que sea, no te quepa duda de que lo utilizará. No tiene ningún tipo de escrúpulos ni nada que perder, Seguchi. Ten cuidado.  
  
Tohma escuchó todo aquello con una sonrisa divertida. Como si él no lo supiera. . . Se balanceó un poco en el sillón, pasándose la estilográfica que tenía en la mano por los labios. Dirigió a Yuki una mirada golosa.  
  
- Yo creo que el que debe tener cuidado eres tú, Eiri-san, o empezaré a pensar. . . que te preocupas por mí.  
  
Yuki sintió una leve oleada de repulsión. Se dio media vuelta, no pensaba quedarse allí ni un segundo más de lo necesario.  
  
- No sé para qué me molesto. No se puede hablar contigo – Resopló, y se fue tan de pronto como había llegado.  
  
Seguchi se quedó otra vez solo en su despacho. La mirada traviesa y la sonrisa habían desaparecido, solo quedaba una sombra de resentimiento en su cara. "Yo sí que no sé por qué me molesto."  
  
***//~~~  
  
Yuki conducía de vuelta a su casa. La sensación de malestar que le había dejado la conversación con Seguchi aún seguía ahí. Se revolvía en el asiento del coche, incómodo en su propia piel.  
  
Estaban pasando muchas cosas a la vez aquellos días, y todas muy raras. Cosas con las qué, a primera vista, él parecía no tener nada que ver, pero en las qué inevitablemente, acababa apareciendo su nombre.  
  
Shuichi no le había contado sólo lo del aparcamiento, también le explicó aquello de "¿Ya no quieres tanto a Yuki Eiri?", pidiéndole una y otra vez que le explicara por qué Aizawa había dicho eso. Precisamente eso quería saber él. . .  
  
Encima el capullo de Aizawa no era el único que se dedicaba a decir estupideces. Recordó a Mika balbuceando entre sollozos que quería ser como él. . . Que cayera un rayo del cielo y le carbonizara en aquel mismo instante si aquello tenía algún sentido.  
  
Y por si todo eso no había sido suficiente. . . Yuki pisó furiosamente el acelerador al recordar la manera tan repugnante en la que acababa de mirarle Seguchi, conduciendo a una velocidad absurdamente temeraria para ir por las calles de la ciudad.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Ya era de noche. No le quedaba nada más por hacer. Tohma, con el abrigo y los guantes puestos, listo para marcharse, se resistía a abandonar su mesa de trabajo.  
  
No le apetecía nada irse a su casa. ¿Qué haría cuando llegara allí? ¿Mirar al techo? Tampoco le apetecía quedarse a dormir en el despacho, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Pero claro, una cosa era quedarse a dormir allí sabiendo que hay alguien es casa preguntándose POR QUÉ te has quedado allí, y otra muy distinta, quedarse precisamente porque no hay nadie esperándote en ningún sitio. Suspiró con abatimiento.  
  
Oh, que asqueado estaba de todo. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. La conversación con Yuki de aquella tarde había acabado de sumirle en la más absoluta de las depresiones. O tal vez no. . .  
  
Había tenido una idea. Se retó a sí mismo a ver si podía deprimirse todavía un poco más.  
  
Cogió el coche y se dirigió al local donde Mika solía ir con frecuencia. El dueño le recibió con una amplia sonrisa, no en vano ellos dos eran sus mejores clientes. Seguchi no se molestó en responder con otra sonrisa.  
  
- Buenas noches, señor. ¿Qué será?  
  
- Whisky.  
  
El barman sirvió la copa, dejando la botella en la barra a disposición de Tohma. Era uno de los tratos de favor que recibía en aquel local.  
  
- ¿Cómo está su esposa? Hace tiempo que viene por aquí.  
  
- ¿Mi esposa? ¡Ui, mi esposa está estupendamente! ¡Vamos, es que no se lo puede ni imaginar!  
  
- Ah. . . Pues. . . pues me alegro ^^'' – No se esperaba una respuesta tan efusiva.  
  
Tohma cogió el vaso y le dio la espalda, enfurruñado, apoyando los codos en la barra. Había acertado, aquello era realmente deprimente.  
  
Miró a su alrededor. Era el único que estaba solo. Le vino a la cabeza la letra de una canción, "Barras de bar, vertederos de amor. . ." No, aquel no era el tipo de sitio donde las almas solitarias irían a ahogar sus penas. El resto de la gente, en parejas o en grupos de cuatro o cinco personas, charlaban y reían entre la capa de humo que, indefectiblemente, se forma en el interior de todos lo bares. El murmullo de las conversaciones, más el ruido de vasos y botellas al chocar entre sí, formaba una animada música de fondo, que hacía que se sintiera todavía más excluido. Mika iba a aquel sitio mucho más que él. Cuando no la acompañaba, ¿también era la única que estaba sola? Seguramente por eso se había hecho tan amiga del dueño. Dio otro sorbo.  
  
Se fijó en un pequeño escenario al fondo del local, poco más que una tarima de madera, donde unos cuantos instrumentos descansaban tranquilamente apoyados en sus soportes. Le dio la impresión que aquel escenario diminuto era como una mesa más, donde los instrumentos, como otro grupo de clientes cualesquiera, tenían su propia conversación, recordándole una vez más, que todo el mundo tenía compañía menos él.  
  
- ¿Hoy no hay actuación? – Algunas noches, en aquel local se daban pequeños conciertos de jazz o rythem & blues. Mika no se perdía casi ninguno. Él la había acompañado algunas veces, pero normalmente estaba demasiado ocupado para hacerlo.  
  
- No señor, son los jueves.  
  
- Los jueves. . . – Volvió a llevarse el vaso a los labios - ¿Le importa si. . .? – Preguntó al barman, señalando al piano de encima de la tarima.  
  
El dueño casi no pudo ocultar su emoción. ¿Qué si le importaba? ¿Qué si le importaba que Seguchi Tohma diera un concierto improvisado en su local? ¡Por el amor de dios, esas cosas ni se preguntan!  
  
- Oh, por supuesto que no, señor. Será un honor – Contestó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lo que no se esperaba, de todos modos, era que Tohma cogiera el vaso y la botella y se los llevara con él al escenario. "Bueno, es igual. Que haga lo que le parezca. ¡Seguchi Tohma va a tocar en mi local! Jojojo ^o^"  
  
Se sentó en el taburete del piano. Su presencia sobre la tarima despertó un ligero murmullo entre los clientes, que no esperaban música aquella noche. Ajeno a todo eso, dejó la botella a sus pies y el vaso sobre el piano, al extremo del teclado. Echó un vistazo a las teclas amarillentas, aquel piano tenía aspecto de haber sufrido mucho. "Bueno, veamos qué tal suena" Colocó los dedos sobre las teclas y, tras pensárselo un momento, empezó a tocar "But not for me"  
  
***//~~~  
  
La música de su teléfono móvil la sobresaltó. Estaba profundamente dormida, cosa nada extraña porque era más de la una de la madrugada.  
  
- Ñm, ñm. . . ¿Sí? . . . Ah, buenas no. . . No, no pasa nada, dígame. . . – Era el dueño del local. Mika le había dado su número porque a veces organizaba pequeñas fiestas o reuniones de trabajo más informales allí - ¡¿Cómo dice?! – Mika se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos, haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles por acabar de despertarse y comprender del todo lo que aquel hombre le estaba diciendo – Oiga, ¿y está seguro de que es él?. . . No, claro, claro. . . Sí, yo le comprendo perfectamente, pero me temo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto. . . No, lo siento pero me es imposible, haga lo que crea más conveniente. . . De acuerdo, mire, em. . . llamé a este número – Le dio el número de Yuki – y pregunte por Yuki Eiri. . . Sí, ese Yuki Eiri, sí. . . Creo que él podrá ayudarle, y si no, haga lo que tenga que hacer. Buenas noches – Y sin más, colgó.  
  
Apagó la luz y volvió a acostarse, tapándose hasta las orejas, de muy mal humor.  
  
Aquella tarde, mientras miraba la pequeña televisión de su cuarto, había visto la publicidad del concierto de Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper. La prensa había ido a entrevistar a los miembros de Bad Luck "in situ", al final de uno de los ensayos, que eso al público siempre le gusta mucho. Y allí estaba Tohma también, a las puertas de la sala Ruido, contestando a las preguntas de la prensa como si nada inusual estuviera pasando en su vida, y después se marchó repartiendo sonrisas, saludos y algún que otro autógrafo entre los chavales que se habían agolpado en la entrada del local.  
  
O sea, que ella estaba allí, amargándose como una estúpida, llorando sin parar durante todo el día y preguntándose que podría haber hecho para evitar todo aquello, y él se dedicaba a dar conciertos por ahí como si nada. "Pues muy bien, Tohma. Ya que no me necesitas para nada, que se ocupe de ti tu querido Eiri."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me parece que el capítulo anterior no fue muy del gusto de algunos consumidores ^^' No me extraña, la verdad, yo soy la primera en reconocer que era una animalada. Pero todo quedará justificado, os lo prometo. Y es cierto que esto ya tiene poco que ver con lo del compromiso, pero es que eso era la idea inicial. Como ya dije, la continuación de la historia se me ocurrió después.  
  
Respecto a este capítulo, lo de los conciertos en el local es una inventada como un piano (y nunca mejor dicho), por supuesto, pero como vi que en el bar aquel tenía posters de conciertos de jazz y cosas así (un local de esos que a mí me gustan, jeje ^_~), pues pensé que podría ser posible. Me lo vais a perdonar, ¿no? Vale la pena por un conciertillo improvisado de Tohma, creo yo ^_^  
  
Por si a alguien le pica la curiosidad, la canción que recuerda Tohma y que da título a este capítulo es de El Último de la Fila, y la canción se llama "Insurrección". "But not for me" es un tema de George Gershwin que ha interpretado mucha gente. Personalmente, mi versión favorita es la de Diana Krall.  
  
¡Ah, por cierto! Si se diera la casualidad de que por ahí hay alguien que ordena los tarros de mermelada por orden alfabético, que no se me enfade, ¿eh?, que los desordenados crónicos como yo, cualquier intento de mantener el orden lo consideramos una hazaña ^_^  
  
Y aquí me despido. Os dejo con la intriga de saber qué a pasado con Tohma XD y os advierto que sigo con mi reto¡¡¡ 


	15. Todo un espectáculo

CAPÍTULO 15: Todo un espectáculo  
  
***  
  
- Mmm, Yuki. . .  
  
El teléfono no pudo haber sonado en peor momento. En circunstancias habituales, hubiera dejado que saltara el contestador pero, teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos y que no era muy normal recibir una llamada a aquellas horas, decidió contestar.  
  
- ¿Sí?. . . ¿Quién lo pregunta?. . . ¿Quién?. . . Ah, entiendo. Sí, soy yo, ¿qué pasa?. . . ¡¿Qué, qué, qué?!. . . ¿Está seguro de que es él? ¡Vale, vale!. . . Dios, no me lo puedo creer. . . ¿Mi hermana le ha dicho eso? La muy. . . Sí, de acuerdo, ahora salgo para allá – Colgó el teléfono – No me lo puedo creer, es que no me lo puedo creer. . .  
  
Volvió a la habitación y abrió el armario.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Yuki?  
  
- Tengo que salir. Volveré dentro de una hora. Vístete, Shuichi.  
  
***//~~~  
  
En las dos horas y algo más que Tohma llevaba en el local, había organizado el espectáculo más increíble y deplorable de toda su carrera.  
  
Al principio todo fue maravilloso, y el barman no se podía creer la suerte que tenía. Tohma tocaba deliciosamente, llenando la sala de sonidos impecables. El público estaba encantado, las piezas eran interpretadas con una delicadeza y una sensibilidad que hacía tiempo que no disfrutaban, y recompensaban a Tohma con calurosos aplausos al final de cada una. Seguchi, ajeno a todo eso, sólo parecía prestar atención al piano y a la bebida, consumiendo entre canción y canción unas cantidades de whisky que tenían al dueño inquieto, y no sin razón.  
  
Poco a poco, Tohma iba tocando piezas cada vez más raras, que ya no eran tanto del gusto de la clientela. Después empezó a introducir las canciones con unos discursos absurdos sobre que "la vida es una mierda", "no ayudéis nunca a nadie, porque total, no os lo van a agradecer", "esta canción se la dedico a la zorra de mi mujer y a sus piernas maravillosas", etc, etc, etc. . . Esto no es de extrañar, ya que en aquel espacio de tiempo Tohma se había acabado la botella, que estaba por la mitad, y había pedido otra, de la cual ya había consumido algo más de la cuarta parte. También había roto tres vasos, porque se le escurrían entre los dedos, enfundados en sus guantes (y ya algo faltos de coordinación), al cogerlos de encima del piano, y exigía a gritos desde el escenario que le trajeran otro enseguida, cosa a la que el dueño tenía que acceder aunque fuera sólo para hacerle callar.  
  
Con este plan, no es de extrañar que el local se hubiera ido vaciando. El público, que en un principio se mostraba entusiasmado con el improvisado espectáculo, había ido perdiendo la paciencia ante las tonterías y la grosería de Tohma, que les hacía callar y les insultaba si se les ocurría susurrarse algo entre ellos mientras estaba tocando. Estuvieron a punto de tener una buena cuando un tío, que evidentemente no tenía ni idea de quien era él, le dijo que se dedicara a aporrear las teclas, que era lo suyo, y les dejara en paz. Poco faltó para que Tohma le rompiera el nuevo vaso que acababan de traerle en la cabeza. El dueño tuvo que correr a poner paz entre ellos dos para evitar que llegaran a las manos. Finalmente, haciendo uso de todo su tacto y mano izquierda, consiguió que Tohma volviera al piano sin agredir a nadie (aunque él hubiera preferido que se largara T.T) El otro individuo sí que se marchó, y además jurando que no volvería por allí nunca más. Poco a poco, todos los clientes fueron abandonando el local, murmurando más o menos lo mismo, para desesperación del dueño. El pobre hombre ya no sabía qué hacer, pero no se atrevía a echarle ni a llamar a la policía tratándose de Seguchi. Por eso al final había decidido llamar a Mika.  
  
Así que el panorama que se encontró Yuki al llegar fue a Tohma atrincherado detrás del piano de un local vacío, tocando para nadie, con cara de estar completamente ausente. Nada más entrar, el dueño salió a toda prisa de detrás de la barra para suplicarle, por lo que más quisiera, que se lo llevara de allí enseguida.  
  
- Esta bien, está bien. . . yo me ocupo – Jamás en su vida hubiera pensado que vería a Seguchi en aquel estado. Los dos llegaron hasta el pie de la tarima. Tohma no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que hubiera entrado nadie en el local – Seguchi. . . Seguchi. . . – Tohma seguía tocando, moviendo la cabeza al compás de la música, como si la cosa no fuera con él – Oniisan. . .  
  
La música dejó de sonar, dejando sólo el eco de las últimas notas flotando en el aire. Tohma dirigió a Yuki una mirada lúgubre. Le miró de arriba a abajo, después de abajo a arriba. . . y siguió tocando.  
  
Yuki dejó escapar un gruñido de impaciencia. El dueño se retorcía las manos, empezando a desesperarse seriamente.  
  
- Señor, este caballero ha venido a buscarle. . . – Le interrumpió un violento manotazo sobre el teclado, que arrancó del piano una mezcla desagradable de sonidos.  
  
- JUAAAAAAAA JUA JUA JUA JUA – Risotada etílica - ¿Caballero? ¿Este? JA JA JA Esa ha sido muy buena, sí señor, muy buena – Seguchi hablaba arrastrando las sílabas - Este, de caballero lo único que tiene es la pinta. . . glub, glub, glub, glub. . . Eso sí – Echó a Yuki una mirada absolutamente guarra - cada día que pasa, está más bueno.  
  
El dueño del local se ruborizó, no sabiendo qué hacer ni que decir ante esa salida de tono.  
  
La misma sensación de repugnancia que le había asaltado en el despacho volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de Yuki. Sintió deseos de pegarle a Seguchi una patada en la boca, pero debía contenerse. Después de todo, hacía muchos años que eran amigos y él era todavía el marido de Mika. Tenía que llevárselo a casa enseguida y, una vez allí, poner fin de una vez por todas a aquella locura.  
  
- Seguchi – Insistió, lo más calmado que pudo - recoge la poca dignidad que te queda y vayámonos de aquí para que este buen hombre pueda irse a su casa.  
  
- Por favor señor, sea razonable – Intervino el dueño - Ya ha pasado la hora de cerrar, mi mujer estará preocupada. . . – No debió haber dicho eso.  
  
- A mí – Tohma se giró hacia él, desafiante – ningún camarero de mierda me dice lo que tengo que hacer, ¿está claro?  
  
Ahí fue cuando la paciencia de aquel hombre llegó a su límite. El pecho se le hinchó de indignación. Aún así, tuvo el suficiente autocontrol para dirigirse a Tohma de una manera firme, pero educada.  
  
- Mire, el dueño del local soy yo, así que, entre estas cuatro paredes, yo le digo a todo el mundo lo que tiene que hacer, ¿me ha oído? Y ahora haga el favor de marcharse.  
  
- ¡JA! ¿Tú le has oído? Que es el dueño del local dice, el muy desgraciado – Volvió a encararse con el barman - ¡¡Tus cojones!! ¡Si esta apestosa cloaca sigue abierta es gracias a mi dinero! Llevo tanto gastado en este maldito antro que ya podría haberlo comprado dos veces. Así que no te atrevas a darme órdenes, ¡hijo de puta!  
  
Ahora sí, el dueño estalló.  
  
- ¡¡LLÉVESELO DE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!!  
  
Yuki no necesitó más. Agarró el brazo con el que Seguchi señalaba la cara del dueño mientras le insultaba y estiró de él con fuerza, de modo que se cayó de la tarima y fue a parar directamente a sus brazos. Se lo echó al hombro sin esfuerzo, como un fardo. El sombrero cayó rodando por el suelo. Seguchi quedó colgando a la espalda de Yuki, que se dirigía hacia la puerta, chillando y pataleando, mientras él y el dueño seguían insultándose.  
  
- ¡¡Lléveselo y que no vuelva nunca!! ¡Como este impresentable vuelva ni que sea a acercarse a mi local, llamaré a la policía!  
  
- ¡Eso, llama a la policía! ¡Que vengan y que cierren este hediondo burdel! ¡¡Y tú suéltame, cabrón!!  
  
Yuki estaba a punto de morirse de la vergüenza.  
  
***//~~~  
  
La puerta se abrió y Shuichi escuchó el sonido de alguien que entraba dando traspiés. Corrió hacia la entrada, temiendo que a Yuki le hubiera pasado algo. Decididamente, no estaba preparado para lo que se encontró en el recibidor O.OU  
  
Ahí estaba Yuki, llevando casi en volandas a un Seguchi hecho una auténtica piltrafa. Yuki le había hecho pasar el brazo derecho por encima de su cuello e intentaba arrastrarle al interior de la casa. En vez de colaborar, Tohma clavaba los pies en el suelo y le daba manotazos a Yuki con el brazo que le quedaba libre.  
  
- ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes, hijo de perra! ¡¡QUIERO IRME A MI CASAAAAAAA!! – Gritaba Tohma, a quien casi había tenido que atar y amordazar para que le dejara conducir tranquilo. Tal vez hubiera sonado amenazador si no se le hubiera puesto voz de histérica.  
  
- ¿Pero tú eres imbécil o qué? ¿A dónde quieres ir así, borracho como una cuba?  
  
- Eso a ti no te importa. No pienso quedarme aquí. ¡¡No quiero respirar el mismo aire que ese!! – Señalando a Shu - ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame o te arrepentirás!  
  
En el forcejeo, Tohma se cayó al suelo, incidente que Yuki aprovechó para cogerle por un tobillo y arrastrarle hasta el cuarto de baño. Shuichi los seguía con la boca abierta, como un perrito. Una vez allí, le puso la cabeza bajo el grifo e hizo correr el agua. Tohma se retorcía desesperadamente, intentando zafarse. Todo en vano. Yuki le tenía bien sujeto por el cuello y ni siquiera podía maldecir a gusto porque le entraba agua en la boca.  
  
- ¡Déjame! glub ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! Glub, glub Me vas a ahogar. ¡Y DILE A ESE SUBNORMAL QUE DEJE DE MIRARME!  
  
- Shuichi está en su casa y mira lo que le da la gana.  
  
- Eiri. . . glub Me das asco. ¡Los dos me dais asco!  
  
- Bien, el sentimiento es mutuo.  
  
Al final, en vista de que no había manera de escapar de las manos de Yuki, decidió invertir sus energías en intentar respirar bajo el chorro de agua fría. Cuando lo vio más tranquilo, Yuki volvió a echárselo al hombro, y Tohma, ya sin fuerzas, no pudo hacer otra cosa que continuar insultándole, colgando patéticamente de su espalda.  
  
- Eres un hijo de la gran puta, Eiri. . . igual que tu hermana, igual que tu hermano también. Sois una maldita ralea de sanguijuelas. . .  
  
- Sí. . . si. . . si. . . – Yuki se metió en su cuarto.  
  
Shuichi se asomó a la habitación. La escena que vio allí le hubiera resultado incluso tierna de no tratarse de quien se trataba. Bastante más tranquilo, o simplemente agotado de la pelea con alguien mucho más fuerte y quince centímetros más alto que él, Tohma estaba quieto, tumbado en la cama, la misma cama que él compartía con Yuki, quien, por su parte, le quitaba los zapatos de una forma casi maternal. Fue a llamar por teléfono.  
  
Una vez hubo despojado a Seguchi de zapatos, americana, guantes y corbata, Yuki salió de la habitación. Tenía que hacerle comprender a Shuichi algo que le resultaría muy difícil de asimilar. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era enfrentarse a otro berrinche, pero iba a ser necesario.  
  
Shuichi estaba en el la sala de estar, abrochándose la chaqueta. Un momento, ¿por qué llevaba la chaqueta puesta? No, por favor, era demasiado pronto para empezar a hacer estupideces, incluso para Shu. El chico se acercó a él, sonriendo tristemente, pero esforzándose por parecer tranquilo.  
  
- Me voy a dormir a casa de Hiro.  
  
- Vamos a ver Shuichi, espera un momento. . .  
  
- Sólo esta noche. Acabo de llamarle, jeje. Así podréis. . . podréis. . . – tragó saliva - hablar tranquilamente.  
  
Yuki no sabía qué decir. Habría esperado llantos, gritos, pataletas o un ataque de celos, cualquier tipo de catástrofe. . . menos esto.  
  
- Volveré por la mañana, ¿vale? ^^ - Le dio un beso en los labios.  
  
- Shu. . .  
  
- Buenas noches, Yuki – Shuichi le sonreía desde la puerta, diciéndole adiós con la mano. Se marchó.  
  
Yuki se quedó allí parado, todavía sorprendido de lo que acababa de ver. "Vaya, vaya, Shu. . . Te haces mayor ante mis ojos, ¿eh?" Pero ahora era necesario volver a la habitación. "Buenas noches", había dicho su niño. Buena. . . lo único seguro era que sería una noche muy larga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LA LI HO¡¡¡  
  
Bueno, supongo que ahora mismo los miembros del "club anti-Tohma" deben de estar relamiéndose al verle hacer el ridículo de esa manera XDDDDDD Pobrecito. . .  
  
Hay que ver lo perspicaz que es mi Yuki ^o^ (parezco Shuichi). Lo acertó casi todo.  
  
Supongo que, si Tohma aún no os ha dado lástima, Yuki sí, con todo lo que tiene que aguantar. Por no hablar del pobrecito Shu-chan (Vaslav agarra a Shuichi y lo abraza muy fuerte, hasta que se pone azul) Pero ahora. . . Ui, ui, uiiiiiiii, Tohma y Yuki se han quedado solitos. . . ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué no pasará? Jojojo  
  
Venga, nos vemos en el próximo¡¡¡ ^_~ 


	16. Una noche muy larga

CAPÍTULO 16: Una noche muy larga  
  
***  
  
Entró en la habitación. Seguchi seguía tumbado en la cama sobre la almohada empapada, con la cara girada hacia la pared contraria, de modo que no le veía la cara. Hubiera pensado que se había dormido, de no ser porque aún seguía jadeando a causa del esfuerzo de la pelea.  
  
- ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
  
Le respondió un gruñido.  
  
- Me tienes más que harto, Seguchi.  
  
- ¿Tú estás harto? ¿TÚ, te atreves a decirme que estás harto? – Tohma se incorporó un poco apoyándose en los codos, mirándole con fiereza - ¡Aquí el único que tiene derecho a estar harto soy yo! Llevo años ocupándome de ti, procurando que no te faltara nada. Te he dado dinero, te he apoyado cuando no lo hacía nadie, me he enfrentado a tu padre y a todo el que ha hecho falta por ti. ¿Y para qué? Para que al final se lo quede todo ese muñeco de trapo con el que te acuestas.  
  
- ¿Y quién te lo pidió? ¿Es que alguna vez te he pedido yo algo?  
  
- Esas cosas no se piden, Eiri. Las hice porque quise. ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?  
  
- Exacto, Seguchi. Esas cosas no se piden, pero tampoco se hacen para recibir algo a cambio. Y tú no haces nada por nadie si no es para sacar tajada.  
  
La cara de Tohma se ensombreció al oír esto último. Una pequeña porción de su ira fue sustituida por tristeza.  
  
- Eso no es justo. . .  
  
- ¿Justo? ¿Y ha sido justo que metieras a Mika en esto? ¿Qué culpa tenía ella? ¿Por qué tenías que mezclar a Mika en tus intrigas? ¿Es que no tienes límite, Seguchi?  
  
- ¿Y desde cuándo te preocupas tú de lo que le pase a Mika? ¿Alguna vez te paraste a pensar en cómo se sentía ella cuando intentaba hacer algo por ti y tú la apartabas de tu lado de malos modos? ¿Alguna vez te molestarte en preguntarle cómo estaba, o si necesitaba algo? No, claro que no, tú estabas demasiado ocupado en sentir lástima por ti mismo y en revolcarte en tu miseria. ¿Quién crees que la consolaba cuando tú le colgabas el teléfono o la echabas de tu casa? Yo al menos he cuidado de ella, que lo habré hecho mejor o peor, ¡pero desde luego es más de lo que has hecho tú! – Eso desarmó a Yuki. Sí que era verdad que nunca se había parado a pensar en si Mika era feliz o no. Estaba demasiado indignado con ella por haber aceptado un matrimonio de conveniencia y por pretender que él hiciera lo mismo – Y ya que lo preguntas, ¡no, no tengo límite! Yo hubiera hecho lo que fuera por ti. Mentir, intrigar, hundir a quien hiciera falta, incluso asesinar, de ser necesario.  
  
Asesinar. . .  
  
Asesinar. . . asesinar. . . asesinar. . .  
  
Yuki cerró los ojos, concentrándose en controlar su respiración, que se había acelerado de golpe ¿Por qué había tenido que decir eso? ¿Por qué lo había dicho, sabiendo que no existía ninguna otra palabra que pudiera trastornarle más? Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando la habitación a oscuras.  
  
Empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, muy, muy lentamente.  
  
- Eiri-san, ¿qué estás haciendo?  
  
- ¿No te lo imaginas? – La camisa cayó al suelo.  
  
Bruscamente, Yuki se sentó sobre las caderas de Seguchi y le abrió la camisa de un zarpazo.  
  
- ¿No es esto lo que dices que te debo? Pues te lo vas a cobrar, todo de una vez – Mientras hablaba, arrancaba la camisa del cuerpo de Tohma, desgarrándola - Vas a quedar satisfecho para el resto de tu miserable vida.  
  
Sin saber muy bien lo que estaba pasando, Tohma daba débiles manotazos para quitarse a Yuki de encima, por lo que éste, cuando hubo terminado de destrozar su camisa, le agarró por las muñecas, empujándolas hacia atrás, inmovilizando las manos de Tohma sobre la almohada.  
  
Se quedaron unos segundos así, con sus caras separadas por escasos centímetros, lo único que se oía en la habitación era la respiración agitada de Tohma, hasta que, poco a poco, ese sonido fue sustituido por una risa burlona y desagradable.  
  
Yuki no entendía nada. ¿A qué venían aquellas carcajadas? O Seguchi estaba mucho más bebido de lo que creía, o se había vuelto completamente loco.  
  
Poco a poco, la risa fue remitiendo, dejando tras de sí una sonrisa siniestra, como la que Mika vio una vez, y que no había vuelto a ver nadie más. . . La vista de los dos ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Yuki podía distinguir la expresión indescifrable de Tohma, que sostenía su mirada, pero no sabía si se estaba burlando de él, si estaba celebrando lo que se le ofrecía, o a saber en qué demonios estaba pensando aquel desquiciado de Seguchi.  
  
- Me decepcionas, Eiri-san. . . Te hacía mucho más listo – ¿Qué? ¿A qué venía eso ahora? ¿De qué decepción estaba hablando? ¿Qué tenía que ver el ser listo o no? Yuki, definitivamente, ya no entendía nada - ¿De verdad crees que es esto lo que quiero? ¿De verdad crees que me tomaría tantas molestias sólo por acostarme con alguien? "Esto" – Enfatizó – lo hubiera podido tener cuando yo hubiese querido. Cuando hubiese querido, ¿entiendes? Incluso antes de que apareciera Kitazawa - Yuki sintió un violento escalofrío. Tohma, plenamente consciente de ello, dejó una pequeña pausa para que sus palabras hicieran todo el efecto posible en su, hasta ahora, protegido – Conociéndome como me conoces, deberías saber que yo soy mucho más ambicioso. Y que si lo que me apetecía era echar un polvo, para eso ya tenía a tu hermana, que por si te interesa – Levantó un poco la cabeza para sisear el final de la frase en su oído – folla como dios.  
  
Yuki sintió una llamarada de cólera al oír hablar así de su hermana, que le hizo apretar los dientes y agarrar a Seguchi por el cuello, empujándole otra vez contra la almohada. Levantó el puño, dispuesto a propinarle una paliza que le hiciera pasar para siempre las ganas de acercarse a él, a Mika, o a volver a perpetrar la más mínima intromisión en sus vidas o en la de cualquiera que tuviera relación con ellos. Pero no lo hizo, lo que vio a continuación se lo impidió.  
  
Tohma estaba tumbado en la cama, con el cuerpo completamente inmóvil y la mirada perdida. Los brazos, que ya tenía libres, no se movían en absoluto para intentar defenderse. Se fijó en su cara. Seguchi presentaba la cara más triste que había visto en su vida, y no hacía nada, tan solo estaba ahí tumbado, esperando ser vapuleado.  
  
No tenía ningún sentido pegarle. Por lo que podía ver, Seguchi ya había recibido todos los castigos que podía soportar. ¿De qué podía servir pegar a alguien que ya había tocado fondo? No había nada que pudiera hacer para que él sufriera más de lo que estaba sufriendo, ya nadie podía hacerle más daño.  
  
Y el caso es que. . . en el fondo, algo le decía que Seguchi nunca había pretendido hacerles daño, a ninguno de ellos. A su retorcida y perversa manera, Seguchi había intentado ser. . . ¿bueno?  
  
Se quitó de encima de él y se tumbó en el otro lado de la cama. Seguchi volvió la cabeza para mirarle, interrogante. Yuki le ignoró. A tientas, abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos, el que tenía reservado para "el cigarrito post-coito", y encendió uno. Encima de la mesita había un cenicero, lo cogió y se lo puso sobre el estómago. Estuvo fumando en silencio mientras Tohma se quitaba los jirones de camisa que aún le colgaban de los brazos y los dejaba caer al suelo. Luego se volvió a dejar caer en la cama y estuvieron un rato así los dos, sin decir nada.  
  
- Decididamente, eres la ambigüedad personificada, Seguchi. Incluso intentando hacer algo bueno tienes que ser cabrón. ¿Es que no puedes relacionarte con nadie de una manera que no sea retorcida?  
  
- Pues no lo sé. Nunca le he probado.  
  
- Mentir, intrigar, asesinar. . . ¿De verdad crees que es eso lo que la gente quiere que hagas por ellos?  
  
- No, claro que no, la gente no quiere eso. La gente quiere a Shindou gritando y saltando a su alrededor, haciendo monerías y enseñando el ombligo, ¿no?  
  
- Más o menos – Contestó Yuki, en tono burlón. "La verdad es que el ombligo de Shuichi puede proporcionar momentos de intensa felicidad." – Tal vez deberías enseñar más el ombligo.  
  
- Me temo que no será posible. A tu hermana le gusta tener mi ombligo para ella sola – Replicó, con intención.  
  
- Dirás que le gustaba. . . – Yuki utilizó el mismo tono desafiante.  
  
- Exacto, Eiri-san. Veo que estás en todo.  
  
Volvió a haber silencio. Yuki pensó en Nueva York, en lo mucho que Seguchi cuidó de él cuando llegaron allí y él se sentía tan perdido, tan abrumado. . . casi había deseado volver a casa. Pero Tohma siempre estaba de buen humor, siempre tenía una sonrisa para él. Fuera cual fuera el momento en el que iba a buscarle para contarle sus problemas, nunca estaba demasiado ocupado para escucharle, siempre le hacía ver el lado positivo de las cosas, siempre le explicada extraños modos de sacar partido a cualquier dificultad que hubiera surgido, cosas que a él jamás se le hubieran ocurrido. "Ni a mí, ni a nadie más que a este, seguro" Seguchi siempre estaba allí, siempre estaba allí. . . y él siempre corría a buscarle cuando algo le preocupaba.  
  
Luego llegó Kitazawa. . .  
  
Cómo le había impresionado, nada más verle. Lo recordaba muy bien. . . Y de repente Seguchi dejó de serle tan necesario. Él pensó que se alegraría de no tener que aguantarle lloriqueando constantemente, pero muy al contrario, los ratos que pasaba con él Seguchi ya no sonreía, ya no parecía querer escucharle cuando le hablaba de sus cosas, aunque su tema de conversación (él mismo se daba cuenta de ello) se había convertido exclusivamente en Kitazawa, Kitazawa, Kitazawa. Él se sentía desconcertado por la nueva actitud de su amigo, así que se volcaba todavía más en su profesor. Y cuanto más crecía su fascinación por él, más arisco se mostraba Seguchi, menos le apetecía verle, y más se distanciaban el uno del otro.  
  
Después, cuando pasó todo aquello. . . Se estremeció. Después Seguchi había vuelto a su lado, pero él ya no quería que estuviese allí, no quería que estuviese nadie. El que se volvió arisco y huraño fue él, pero Seguchi continuaba allí, siempre allí, incluso más de lo que él hubiera querido. Y no sólo eso, sino que además insistía en culparse a sí mismo por lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué? Él nunca le había culpado de nada, pero Seguchi continuaba allí, siempre, siempre allí, pidiendo un perdón que él no podía darle porque no había nada que perdonar.  
  
¿Por qué no había podido dejar las cosa como estaban? ¿Por qué no había podido ser, simplemente, el Seguchi de antes? ¿Por qué había mantenido aquella irritante costumbre de querer solucionar todos sus problemas aunque él no se lo pidiera? ¿Por qué no había querido entender, desde el principio, que nunca sería tan necesario para él como pretendía?  
  
Suspiró, agobiado, apartándose el pelo de la frente.  
  
- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerlo todo tan complicado?  
  
- Mira quien habla de complicar las cosas – Toda la condescendencia que Tohma había tenido con Yuki durante aquellos años había desaparecido de golpe - Si al menos te hubieras casado con aquella sosa. . .  
  
- ¿Con Ayaka? ¿Qué tenías pensado, Seguchi? ¿Qué me aburriera tanto con ella que te pidiera que nos fugáramos juntos?  
  
- Jeje. . . Más o menos – Respondió, con el mismo matiz de burla que Yuki había utilizado antes.  
  
- Seguchi, eres el demonio.  
  
- ¿Quién, yo? Pero si soy un querubín.  
  
A su pesar, Yuki se rió ligeramente con eso, hasta que sintió los dedos de Tohma acariciar su mano. Volvió a ponerse en tensión. "¿Y ahora qué?" Pero, muy al contrario de lo que pensaba, lo que Tohma estaba buscando era el cigarro que tenía entre los dedos. Para su sorpresa, lo cogió y se lo llevó a los labios, dando una larga e intensa calada.  
  
- Oye, ¿no decías que fumar era un vicio asqueroso?  
  
- Y lo mantengo – Dio otra calada.  
  
Yuki se giró, movido por la curiosidad de ver fumar a su amigo. Tal y como se esperaba, Tohma fumaba como las chicas, sujetando el cigarro con las puntas de los dedos y doblando la muñeca para apartarlo de los labios. Entonces se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no le observaba con atención. Hacía mucho que no se fijaba en lo guapo que era, tan rubito, con aquellos ojazos y esa piel, más blanca que el blanco. Si Tohma hubiera nacido mujer, hubiera sido preciosa.  
  
"Tal vez, si te hubiera encontrado en la barra de un bar, como me he encontrado a tantas chicas, me hubiera acercado a ti. Te hubiera dicho mi nombre y tú hubieras fingido indiferencia, porque serías demasiado lista para exteriorizar la emoción de que Yuki Eiri, el soltero de moda, intente ligar contigo. ¿Llevarías un vestido? Sí, es muy probable. Un vestido de verde, a juego con tus ojos, que te sentaría muy bien. Te invitaría a un par de copas mientras hablábamos. Seguro que tendrías una conversación mucho más interesante que la mayoría de mujeres que he conocido. Como tú solías decir, sólo ligo con estúpidas." Seguchi dio otra calada, bajando lánguidamente los párpados mientras lo hacía. "¿Sabes que estás mucho más interesante así, con esa expresión melancólica en vez de esa maldita sonrisa tuya? Si hubiera visto esa caída de ojos que tienes, te hubiera dicho que escribiría un libro sobre una mujer como tú, eso siempre funciona. Pero tú te hubieras hecho la interesante, haciéndome entender que necesitaría algo más que palabras bonitas para acostarme contigo. Pero al final te hubiera traído a mi casa. Al final todas se rinden al snobismo de acostarse con un tío guapo y famoso. Y te hubiera hecho el amor. Seguro que serías muy buena en la cama. Y seguro, segurísimo, que antes de que me diera cuenta ya estarías sacándome dinero. Pero como eres tan, tan lista, es muy probable que yo no me diera cuenta hasta pasadas un par de semanas, cuando tú ya me hubieras dejado sólo con lo puesto. ¿Llevarías el pelo largo o corto? Espero que corto, no puedo imaginarte con el pelo largo. Sí, me convencerías para que te llevara a los locales más caros de Tokio, donde el mayor número posible de gente pudiera verte conmigo. También me convencerías para que te comprara todo lo que me pidieses. Joyas, ropa, pieles. . . Me da miedo pensar en los abrigos de pieles que me pedirías. Como si lo viera, seguro que no pararías de pedir, como una maldita zorra avariciosa. . ."  
  
- Seguchi, apaga eso que te estás quedando dormido.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ÑEEEEEEEE JE JE JE JE XD  
  
¿Verdad que todos pensabais que Yuki se iba a comportar y que sería Tohma al que se le irían las manos? ¡¡Pues noooooooo!! XDDDDDDDDDDD Jeje, está claro que el destino de Tohma es ser violado por los hermanos Uesigi XD  
  
TOHMA: Oye, por mí que no quede, ¿eh? Yo me presto de mil amores, guapa.  
  
VASLAV: No, si ya sé que tú no tienes ningún problema con eso.  
  
TOHMA: ^_^  
  
Hombre Rikku, que me odies a mí lo acepto, que razones no te faltan, pero eso de que Mika está tan fresca. . . La pobre también lo está pasando mal, que lo suyo tiene tela. Muy bueno lo de los modales de colegiala británica XDDDDDDD  
  
Aix, este capítulo me ha dejado unas ganas de hincarle el diente al ombliguito de Shu-chan XD~~~ (Mirada asesina de Yuki ¬¬) Pero. . . desde el punto de vista maternal, por supuesto. Je. . . jeje. . . je ^^''''  
  
Saludos a todos y hasta el próximo¡¡¡¡ ^_^ 


	17. A la mañana siguiente

CAPÍTULO 17: A la mañana siguiente  
  
***  
  
Tal y como había prometido, Shuichi volvió a casa a la mañana siguiente. Abrió la puerta procurando no hacer mucho ruido, temeroso de lo que podría encontrarse.  
  
Dentro no se oía ni una mosca. Buscó por toda la casa a su Yuki, incluso en los lugares más extraños (véase, dentro del horno, de la nevera y en el cesto de la ropa sucia), pero no le encontró (extraño, eh?), ni a él ni a Seguchi. Empezaba a inquietarse, aunque, al menos, en la casa no se veían signos de violencia. Finalmente, se dirigió al último sitio que le quedaba por mirar, el que, inconscientemente, había estado evitando.  
  
Sigilosamente, abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Tal y como se habían quedado la noche anterior, Yuki y Tohma seguían tumbados en la cama, el uno junto al otro, los dos sin camisa, profundamente dormidos. Shuichi se dio cuenta de que estaba pisando algo que resultaron ser las camisas, una de ellas hecha jirones.  
  
Se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito y cerró la puerta de la habitación.  
  
Se quedó apoyado contra la puerta, todavía tapándose la boca con las manos. Las lágrimas se empezaban a acumular en sus ojos. Al final había sucedido, se había acabado todo. Yuki le iba a dejar, no, ya le había dejado. . . por Seguchi. Sus piernas perdieron toda su fuerza. Poco a poco, fue resbalando hasta el suelo. "Claro, no es extraño, snif. Seguchi es mucho más listo que yo, snif, y más guapo. . . y. . . y tiene talento, mucho, snif, snif. . . y no llora nunca, snif. . . No es raro que le prefiera. . ." Jamás se había sentido tan triste. Al final había pasado lo que cada día temía que sucediera, que Yuki se cansara de él, que le dejara. Y además, le dejaba por un hombre. Ese ya no era el problema, la razón era única y exclusivamente él, que no era lo bastante bueno para Yuki. "Pero Yuki se lo merece, se merece estar con alguien como Seguchi. Sí, Seguchi le dará todo lo que necesite, mucho mejor que yo. Si. . . snif. . .si Yuki es feliz, entonces yo. . ." Pero aunque intentaba aferrarse a ese pensamiento, no lo podía soportar, no podía soportar perder a Yuki para siempre, porque ahora sí que sería para siempre. Empezaba a llorar más fuerte, pero seguía tapándose la boca con fuerza. Por nada del mundo quería que le oyeran.  
  
Por una vez, Shuichi casi no había hecho ruido, pero sí el suficiente como para despertar a Tohma. Se giró a tiempo de ver como la puerta se cerraba y una mancha rosa desaparecía tras ella.  
  
"Muy bien Tohma, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Saluda al público y abandona el escenario" – "Sí, es verdad. Aquí se acaba todo." Se volvió. Yuki dormía a su lado, tumbado sobre su estómago. Incluso dormido, aquella eterna expresión de angustia no desaparecía de su cara. Le acarició la mejilla con la punta de los dedos "Vamos Tohma, no lo alargues más de lo necesario" – "Es que. . . Duele, duele mucho. . ." – "Lo sé, sé que duele. Pobre Tohma. . ." – "Es tan hermoso. . ." – "Tohma, basta. Este no es tu sitio, nunca lo ha sido. Haz lo que tienes que hacer."  
  
Zarandeó un poco a Yuki por el hombro.  
  
- Eiri. . . Eiri-san. . .  
  
- ¿Hm? – Yuki gruñó y abrió un ojo. Las mañanas no eran su mejor momento.  
  
- Shuichi ha vuelto a casa.  
  
Yuki abrió los dos ojos. Sin prestar más atención a Seguchi, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.  
  
Shuichi se había ido a la sala de estar, y ahora estaba llorando ruidosamente en el sofá. Siguió avanzando hacia él hasta que el chico se percató de su presencia. Shu levantó la cabeza. Tenía toda la cara mojada por las lágrimas, y su cuerpo entero temblaba a causa de los sollozos que estaba intentando contener. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia Yuki, mirando al suelo.  
  
- ¿Quieres. . . snif. . . quieres. . . que recoja mis cosas?  
  
- No.  
  
Shuichi volvió a levantar la cabeza, esta vez a causa de la sorpresa.  
  
- ¿No?  
  
- No – Maldito imbécil, todo había que repetírselo cincuenta veces.  
  
- ¡Yuki! - Se lanzó hacia el cuerpo de su amante, abrazándose a su cintura, sin poder contener más el llanto, aunque ahora fuese de alivio.  
  
- Baka. . . – Le puso una mano sobre la cabeza – No tienes por qué llorar – Pero eso sólo hizo que Shu sollozara todavía más fuerte.  
  
Hubiera preferido marcharse sin ser visto, pero para llegar a la puerta había que pasar forzosamente por la sala de estar. Los vio a los dos abrazados, Shuichi llorando, para variar. A lo mejor, si no hacía ruido, conseguiría pasar sin que se dieran cuenta. Pero no hubo suerte. . . Los dos a la vez se volvieron a mirarle. Le había cogido a Yuki una camisa y una chaqueta, que le venían enormes, y tenía todo el aspecto de estar resacoso perdido.  
  
- Seguchi. . . ¿A dónde vas?  
  
Tohma no contestó, se limitó a sonreír. Resultaba increíble la capacidad que tenía para cambiar de expresión cuando le daba la gana. Pese a la mala cara que tenía, toda ella se iluminó al dibujarse la famosa sonrisa. Sin añadir nada más, se marchó.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Era una mañana gris, de esas en las que parece que está a punto de llover, pero que la lluvia no acaba de decidirse. Casi mejor, el aire fresco y húmedo le estaba sentando muy bien.  
  
Tal vez el clima incierto fuera la causa de que hubiera más bien poca gente por la calle, y la que había no parecía prestar ninguna atención a aquel individuo ojeroso y despeinado que llevaba ropa demasiado grande para él. Siguió paseando por las calles al azar, disfrutando de aquella sensación de libertad de poder caminar por donde quisiera, sin que nadie le esperara en ningún sitio. Y si le esperaban, le daba igual. . .  
  
Ya llevaba un buen rato caminando, y estaba mucho más despejado. Se encontraba sorprendentemente tranquilo, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado. En realidad, se podría decir que se sentía casi liberado. Miró la hora. Las 10:30. Joder, aquello era un auténtico acontecimiento. Teniendo en cuenta que él entraba a trabajar a las ocho, el primero, después de los servicios de limpieza, sus empleados debían de pensar que se había muerto. Se rió con la idea. "En tal caso, deben de estar descorchando botellas de champán."  
  
De todos modos, era extraño que el teléfono no hubiera sonado ni una sola vez todavía. Seguro que, pese a todo, al menos Sakano le hubiera llamado. ¿Cuántos intentos de suicidio debía de llevar ya el pobre hombre, abrumado por el estrés de la repentina desaparición de su jefe? Tal vez alguno de ellos hubiera tenido éxito. . .  
  
Entonces lo recordó. El teléfono estaba en su abrigo, y el abrigo en el local, junto con el maletín y el resto de sus cosas. Eso lo explicaba todo. Uf, suerte que las llaves las llevaba siempre en el bolsillo del pantalón. Pero, de todas formas, el coche estaba aparcado delante del local, así que ir a buscarlo no era una opción, no fuera cosa que el barman cumpliera su amenaza.  
  
Volvió a reírse solo. Lo de la noche anterior había sido, con diferencia, lo más estúpido que había hecho en toda su vida. En fin, tendría que enviar a alguien a buscar sus cosas, porque estaba claro que él ya no podría volver por allí nunca más. Sonrió con resignación. Lástima, era un sitio agradable. . . "Espero que al menos a Mika la deje volver"  
  
Mika. . .  
  
"Si a ti también te declara persona non-grata, habrá sido culpa mía, ¿verdad? Pobre Mika, siempre culpa mía. . ."  
  
"Al fin lo reconoces" – "No reconozco nada. Me limito a remitirme a los hechos" – "Qué testarudo eres, Tohma. Tu plan estalla en tus propias narices y ni aún así quieres reconocerlo" – "No sé de que plan estás hablando" – "Claro que lo sabes. Tenías un plan, sólo que fue desmoronándose poco a poco y tú no te diste cuenta" – "Sigo sin saber de qué me hablas" – "Vamos Tohma, piénsalo bien, seguro que recuerdas. . . Tenías un plan, que empezó a fallar cuando. . . empezaste a necesitar a tu mujer. . ."  
  
Se paró delante de un escaparate para distraerse de sus propios pensamientos. De repente, decidió que le dolía la cabeza y que ya estaba cansado de caminar.  
  
Bueno, ya iría a trabajar por la tarde. Lo mejor ahora sería irse a casa. Así podría darse una ducha, tomarse una aspirina y, sobre todo, lavarse los dientes, porque la boca le sabía a rayos.  
  
Paró un taxi y le dio la dirección. Cuando estaba a medio camino, recordó que tampoco llevaba la cartera.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Era la noche antes del concierto. Ya estaba todo preparado, no quedaba nada por revisar. Aún así, Seguchi dijo que quería quedarse a echar el último vistazo. El dueño de la sala, que conocía a Tohma desde el debut de Nittle Grasper, sabía que era una persona en extremo meticulosa, pero aquello ya rozaba el ridículo. Lo que aquel hombre no sabía era que, una vez más, Tohma evitaba irse a casa.  
  
Estuvo un buen rato paseándose por el escenario vacío, cambió de sitio un par de cosas, las volvió a dejar donde estaban antes, pasó un rato metido en los camerinos. . . Cuando llegó a la conclusión de que en casa estaría igual de solo que allí, decidió marcharse.  
  
El aparcamiento estaba tan vacío y solitario como cuando Noriko y Aizawa tuvieron su más que desafortunado encuentro. Los coches que quedaban aparcados eran los que pasaban habitualmente la noche allí. Tohma puso el suyo en marcha y se dirigió hacia la salida. Justo cuando se disponía a coger la rampa de subida, otro coche salió inesperadamente de uno de los carriles laterales y frenó bruscamente delante del suyo.  
  
Tohma no tuvo tiempo de evitar darle un golpe, por suerte, sólo en la parte de atrás. Salió de su coche a toda prisa para preguntarle al otro conductor si estaba bien, y en qué cojones estaba pensando para conducir así dentro de un aparcamiento.  
  
Se quedó clavado en el suelo, paralizado por la sorpresa, cuando vio que el que conducía el otro coche era Ken, el compañero de Aizawa, que no parecía haberse hecho ningún daño. Es más, le saludaba desde el interior del coche.  
  
- Ah, Seguchi-san, que agradable sorpresa volver a vernos – Saludó una voz burlona.  
  
Tohma se giró. Por detrás de él se acercaban Aizawa y Ma, sonriendo maliciosamente. Ken salió del coche.  
  
Dedujo lo que había sucedido. Aquellos tres le había estado observando, tal vez siguiéndole, esperando el momento oportuno para cumplir con aquella amenaza que en su momento se le antojó tan ridícula. Analizó rápidamente la situación. Estaba demasiado lejos de su coche para volver a meterse dentro y salir de allí, no le daría tiempo, y correr tampoco le serviría de nada porque los coches le cerraban el paso.  
  
Sonrió, burlándose de sí mismo por haber sido tan poco precavido. "Estoy perdiendo facultades" Ma cerró la puerta de su coche, él y Aizawa se colocaron delante de Tohma, Ken detrás. Ahora sí que no había posibilidad de salir de allí.  
  
No opuso ninguna resistencia. ¿Para qué? Ya sabía lo que le esperaba, y él nunca se había distinguido por su fuerza física. En fin, aún le quedaba el consuelo de tocarles un poco las narices antes de que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar. Con parsimonia, empezó a quitarse un guante, sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
- Oh, Aizawa-san, ¿todo esto es en mi honor? Un auténtico detalle. Que te tomes tantas molestias por mi humilde persona me hace sentir tan. . . especial.  
  
Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto esperado. La rabia de Aizawa se desató, materializándose en un fuerte puñetazo que encajó justo en la boca de su estómago, haciendo que su cuerpo se doblara por la mitad, impidiéndole pensar en otra cosa que no fuera concentrarse en controlar el dolor y volver a respirar, pero otro golpe en la espalda hizo que cayera de bruces al suelo. Ma le cogió por el brazo izquierdo y Ken por el derecho, le arrastraron hasta un rincón del aparcamiento, y se lo pasaron en grande.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
¿Qué os parece? ¿Creéis que Tohma os empezará a dar lástima a partir de ahora? Yo creo que sí. Al menos en el anterior lo conseguí con Sadame ^^  
  
Vale, veo que aparte del club anti-Tohma, se va a acabar fundando el club anti-Mika. Mirad que como se enfade la xurri es capaz de tiraros un bloque de hormigón por la cabeza XDDDDDDDDD  
  
A ver Rikku, cómo era esto. . . (Vaslav saca el megáfono) Ejem, ejem. . . SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, TOHMA NO ES MALO. TOHMA NO ES MALO, QUE ES UN QUERUBÍN (Jujuju) Bueno, a lo mejor tampoco tanto, pero malo no es, pobrecito. 


	18. No va a venir

CAPÍTULO 18: No va a venir

""""""  
  
Tohma estaba acorralado contra la pared, recibiendo puñetazos desde tres ángulos distintos. Lo único que impedía que cayera al suelo era el ritmo constante de los golpes.  
  
Cuando aquellos tres se cansaron de vapulearle, se retiraron, dejando que se desplomara sobre sus rodillas y después se desparramara por el suelo, incapaz de hacer nada para amortiguar la caída.  
  
Desde el suelo, escuchó como reían y comentaban algo entre ellos, pero no podía distinguir las palabras. Entonces, Ma le enderezó hasta volver a ponerle de rodillas. Le levantó la cabeza, sujetándole por el flequillo, y sacó una navaja. Tohma vio caer por delante de sus ojos algo que debía de ser parte de su pelo. Efectivamente, Ma le cortaba el pelo a trasquilones, para regocijo de los otros dos, que se reían celebrando la ocurrencia.  
  
- No estará muy guapo para el concierto, ¿eh? JAAA JA JA JA JA  
  
Cuando acabó con el estropicio de su pelo, Ma le hizo dos cortes con la navaja, uno en cada mejilla, que no tardaron en empezar a sangrar, y volvió a dejarle caer al suelo. Tohma gimió. Esta vez se había partido un labio con el golpe.  
  
Aizawa se agachó junto a él. Le cogió por el pelo, es decir, lo que quedaba de él, y le zarandeó la cabeza.  
  
- ¿No dices nada, Seguchi Tohma? No eres tan chulo cuando no está tu guardaespaldas, ¿eh? Vamos, repítelo, repite eso de que estoy acabado. Venga, dinos que vas a hacer para hundirnos. ¿No tienes nada que decir, Seguchi?  
  
En realidad, aquellas palabras se debían a que Aizawa no estaba del todo satisfecho con el resultado que estaba teniendo su plan. Para su frustración, ni un solo quejido había salido hasta entonces de la boca de Tohma, exceptuando cuando se había partido el labio. Eso no era suficiente. Aizawa quería humillarle, quería oírle gritar, llorar, suplicar. Pero a pesar de no estar "su guardaespaldas", Tohma había sido capaz de mantener intacta su dignidad, y eso le estaba quemando por dentro. Incluso matarle de la paliza no podría considerarse más que media victoria si no conseguía hacerle tragar su orgullo.  
  
- Vamos a hacer una cosa - La voz de Aizawa se volvió tenebrosamente simpática - Si me pides, por favor y con muy buenas maneras, que pare, puede que me lo piense y lo dejemos aquí. Venga, ¿no tienes ganas de dejar de sufrir? Es muy fácil Seguchi, sólo tienes que decir "Por favor, Aizawa. . ." Sólo tienes que pedírmelo y todo esto se acabará.  
  
- A-aah – Tohma intentó decir algo, pero antes tuvo que escupir la sangre que se le había acumulado en la boca, que cayó por su barbilla en forma de un hilillo rojo.  
  
- Vamos Seguchi, dilo para que podamos oírlo todos. ¿Qué es eso que quieres compartir con nosotros?  
  
Tohma buscó la mirada de Aizawa y sonrió, más con los ojos que con la boca.  
  
- Pegáis. . . como unas nenas. . . cof, cof, cof – Volvió a escupir.  
  
¡¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan estúpido?! "Estos animales están dispuestos a abrirme la cabeza, y yo les provoco todavía más" ¿En qué estaba pensando? Los golpes volvieron a llover sobre su cuerpo. 

""""""   
  
En el aparcamiento sólo se oían unos golpes sordos y una respiración considerablemente agitada. Ma y Ken fumaban apoyados contra un coche, mientras Aizawa continuaba pateando a un Seguchi ya inconsciente.  
  
- Venga Tachi, vámonos de una vez. Total, ya ni se entera – Dijo Ken con desgana.  
  
- Nada de eso – Jadeando, Tachi se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga – Todavía me falta darle el golpe de gracia.  
  
Con una torpeza producida por el cansancio, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y empezó a darle bofetadas a Tohma para hacerle volver en sí.  
  
- Oye, tú. . . Despierta. . .  
  
Tohma abrió un ojo. Sólo uno, el otro le dolía demasiado. A medida que iba recobrando el sentido, era más y más consciente del dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Distinguía a Aizawa frente a él, diciendo algo, pero era incapaz de procesar los sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos.  
  
- No quieres pedir clemencia, ¿eh, Seguchi? Entonces gritarás, te aseguro que vas a gritar como no lo has hecho nunca – Aizawa mostraba los dientes en una mueca horrible que pretendía ser una sonrisa - A veeeeeeeeeeeer, esas manitas de reinaaa. . . – Canturreó.  
  
Tohma notó que su mano derecha se levantaba y que algo envolvía sus dedos índice y corazón. Abrió los ojos de golpe, indiferente al dolor. Ahora tenía algo mucho más grave que el dolor por lo que preocuparse. "¡No, eso no! ¡¡Eso no!!"  
  
CRRAAAC  
  
- ¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Sintió, más que oyó, el crujido de sus dedos al romperse. Gritó como no lo había hecho en toda su vida, es cierto, insensible al dolor que eso le provocaba, insensible al dolor que provocaba que arqueara su cuerpo al hacerlo, casi insensible, también, al dolor que sentía en la mano. No era el dolor lo que le hacía gritar, el resto de su cuerpo ya le dolía suficientemente, algo más de dolor no suponía una diferencia importante. Era el saber, el estar despierto para ser consciente de ello, las consecuencias que esa fractura tendría, lo que le hacía gritar.  
  
Todavía estaba colapsado por esa avalancha de sensaciones, cuando sintió que sus dedos anular y meñique eran rodeados de la misma manera. Hubo un nuevo crujido y un nuevo grito, seguido esta vez por débiles gemidos. Luego su mano cayó al suelo, y Aizawa y sus compañeros se marcharon, dejándole tirado en el suelo, jadeando y mirando al techo con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.  
  
Poco a poco, su mente se iba a clarando. El hecho de que debía hacer algo para salir de allí iba cobrando forma en su aturdido cerebro. Tenía que sobreponerse al dolor, a la extenuación, al horror de sentir su mano destrozada. Tenía sobreponerse a todo eso, no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de volver a desmayarse.  
  
Con mucha, muchísima dificultad, se dio la vuelta. Localizó su abrigo, tirado en el suelo a un metro escaso de él. Aizawa se lo había quitado antes de empezar a pegarle para que no le supusiera ningún estorbo en su diversión. No estaba muy lejos, pero esa corta distancia se le hizo eterna mientras se arrastraba para alcanzarlo. Cada movimiento suponía intensas punzadas de dolor en todo su cuerpo.  
  
En el bolsillo estaba el teléfono. "El teléfono, el teléfono. . ." Con su brazo bueno, rebuscó entre los pliegues del abrigo intentado encontrarlo, con la cabeza apoyada en el suelo, porque no tenía fuerzas suficientes para mantenerla en alto.  
  
Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. La mano le temblaba mucho. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlarla y conseguir sacarlo del bolsillo. Puso el aparato en el suelo, junto a su cara, pulsó un número de la memoria, y llamó. . . a Mika.  
  
""""//----  
  
Mika acababa de echar de la habitación a su última conquista, un yogurcito de diecinueve años que pensó que le había tocado la lotería cuando aquella mujer impresionante empezó a ponerle ojitos en el bar. Lo que el chaval no se esperaba era que, al acabar, Mika se metiera en el cuarto de baño sin decirle ni media palabra, y que al salir le gritara "¿Todavía estás aquí? ¡A qué esperas para largarte!"  
  
Le dio el tiempo justo para ponerse los pantalones. Lo sacó de la habitación de un empujón, le tiró la camisa a la cara, sus zapatos al pasillo y le cerró la puerta en las narices.  
  
De nuevo sola en la habitación, se puso la blusa que llevaba cuando salió "de caza" aquella noche, que había acabado olvidada en el suelo. Se sentó en la cama, abrazó las rodillas contra su pecho, y se puso a llorar. Siempre acababa igual. . .  
  
Una vez, en medio de una discusión, Tohma le insinuó que si tan sola se sentía, que se buscara un amante. Seguramente lo dijo porque sabía perfectamente que ella nunca haría algo así, y porque sabía que eso le haría mucho daño.  
  
Desde su último encuentro, Mika se había dedicado a consumir amantes de una forma convulsiva. Uno cada noche, a veces, incluso dos el mismo día. Se llevaba a la cama a cualquier morenito que le hiciera gracia, el único requisito imprescindible era no parecerse en nada a Tohma. Y siempre terminaba igual. . .  
  
Si bien físicamente quedaba satisfecha (al menos la mayoría de veces), inmediatamente después de acabar se sentía todavía más vacía que antes. De una forma irracional, y para desconcierto de aquellos hombres que se habían creído tan afortunados, descargaba su rabia y su frustración contra ellos, aún siendo plenamente consciente de que la culpa era toda suya, de que echar un polvo con todos los desconocidos de Tokio, de Japón, o del mundo entero, pese a lo divertido que pudiera parecer, no iba a ayudarla en absoluto a recobrar lo que le faltaba. Pero aún así seguía coleccionando amantes casi como único objetivo en su día a día, instigada por la publicidad del concierto, que la atormentaba constantemente, en un intento absurdo de castigar de algún modo a Tohma.  
  
Menudo castigo. . . Tohma ni siquiera se enteraba de eso, y en caso de que se enterara, seguro que le daría lo mismo. Ella nunca había sido para Tohma nada más que un logro parecido a los premios que adornaban las paredes de su despacho, una muestra de su poder con la que impresionar a las visitas, un trofeo del que presumir de vez en cuando, y el resto del tiempo ni te acuerdas de que está ahí.  
  
Mientras se hundía cada vez más en este tipo de pensamientos, sonó el teléfono. Sin mirar ni siquiera quién era, cortó la llamada y lo lanzó furiosamente contra la pared. ¡¡No quería hablar con nadie!! ¡Que la dejaran todos en paz! ¿Es que ni siquiera iban a dejarla llorar tranquila?  
  
""//----  
  
Tohma sintió como si se hundiera en una especie de abismo al ver que la llamada había sido cortada. Por primera vez, el pánico y la desesperación se apoderaron de él.  
  
No iba a venir. . . Mika le odiaba y por eso no vendría a buscarle. Mika le odiaba y por eso no había querido saber nada de él. Por eso, sin saberlo, iba a dejarle destrozado en el sucio suelo de un aparcamiento, y ves a saber lo que sería de él. Se iba a quedar allí porque Mika le odiaba, porque él había hecho que le odiase. . . De hecho, nadie vendría a socorrerle, porque todos le odiaban.  
  
Rompió a llorar como un niño, y cada contracción de su abdomen al sollozar era casi como recibir un nuevo puñetazo. "Me voy a morir aquí, en el suelo, solo, como un perro. . ."  
  
No, a eso no estaba dispuesto, no lo pensaba permitir.  
  
Apretó los dientes y respiró con fuerza, obligándose a no llorar. Mientras pudiera hacer algo, se opondría con todas sus fuerzas, por pura obstinación. Debía concentrarse en pedir ayuda y dejarse de tonterías, porque la vista se le empezaba a nublar peligrosamente y tenía que actuar antes de volver a perder el sentido.  
  
"Vamos, es fácil. Sólo tienes que pulsar dos teclas, sólo dos teclas. . .", se decía a sí mismo para estimularse a moverse. Sólo tenía que pulsar dos teclas y vendrían a ayudarle, ¿pero cómo hacerlo, si su brazo había perdido prácticamente toda su fuerza y veía tan borroso que casi no podía distinguir ni el teléfono? Pero se obligó, se obligó a hacerlo, y consiguió marcar el número de Yuki.

* * *

Vale, ahora sí. Ahora es cuando la gente pide mi busca y captura y ofrecen una recompensa por mi cabeza. Pero. . . Por favor, decidme que esta vez sí que Tohma os ha dado lástima, aunque sea sólo un poquito. ¿No os ha dado lástima, snif, pobrecito? Snif, snif.  
  
Y por favor, no os enfadéis con Mika, q la pobre no ha hecho nada. Bastante tiene con lo que tiene, ¿no? '''  
  
Saludos a los que me dejaron un rw por primera vez Yuino me preguntó cuántos capítulos quedaban. Pues no estoy segura, la verdad, pero creo que unos 3 o 4 para acabar.  
  
Bueno, resulta que a mi ordenador le ha picado un bicho muy malo y ahora estoy sin conexión, así que hasta que me lo arreglen no sé como ni cuando voy a poder publicar. Ya me las arreglaré, pero no creo que sea tan ágil como antes. Aix. . .  
  
La buena noticia es que mañana es el salón del Cómic de Barcelona UEEEE A Yukii no pudimos convencerla para que se disfrazara, pero también estará muy mona haciendo de sí misma. Yo iré disfrazada de Thoma, a ver si así me perdona por todo lo que le estoy haciendo.  
  
THOMA: ¡¡Y una leche te voy a perdonar!!  
  
Bueno, pues vale ''' Entonces me despido. Saludos y hasta el próximo¡¡¡ 


	19. ES MÍO¡¡

**CAPÍTULO 19: ES MÍO¡¡**

** 000**

Yuki estaba en su estudio, preguntándose qué haría su protagonista ahora que había hecho que su amada le abandonase. "A lo mejor se me rebela, me envía a la mierda y se va de copas para ahogar las penas, el muy cabrón. Yo de él haría lo mismo" Estaba algo frustrado porque no se le ocurría como seguir después del giro que acababa de dar a su historia, por eso se sintió casi aliviado cuando sonó el teléfono.

Miró la pantalla del móvil. Era Seguchi. No le apetecía mucho hablar con él, pero eso al menos le distraería un rato de su relato encallado.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Eiri-san. . . Eiri. . . – La voz de Tohma se oía muy débil, en parte porque le costaba mucho hablar y en parte porque el teléfono seguía en el suelo, y él susurrando a su lado.

- Seguchi, habla más alto. Casi no te oigo.

- Eiri. . . Ruido. . .

- ¿Seguchi, qué dices? ¿Qué te pasa?

- Ven. . . Ruido. . . Rui. . . do. . .

- Seguchi, ¿qué te pasa?. . . ¿Seguchi?. . . ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¡Contesta Seguchi!. . . ¡¡Seguchi!!. . . ¡¡SEGUCHI!!

Por el teléfono seguía sonando la voz ansiosa de Yuki, pero Tohma no podía contestarle, porque se había vuelto a desmayar.

**000 _¡¡_ 000**

- ¡Fi, en la fala Ruido, la del confierto!. . . ¡¡Y yo qué fe qué coño a bafado!! Folo fe que Feguchi eftaba jodido, ¿vale?. . .

Yuki conducía a toda velocidad en dirección a la sala de conciertos, con un cigarro entre los dientes. Después de siete u ocho intentos, había conseguido que Mika cogiera el teléfono y ahora le explicaba lo de la extraña llamada de Tohma. A su lado, Shuichi también le contaba lo sucedido a gritos a K, que tampoco daba crédito, de modo que el coche era una auténtica jaula de grillos.

- ¡¡Joder Mika!! ¡¿Y bor qué no cogifte el buto teléfono?!. . . ¡Claro que voy bara allá! Y tú. . .

- ¡¡Yuki, cuidado!!

MEEEEEEEEEEC

Shuichi agarró el volante y lo giró bruscamente justo a tiempo de evitar que se estamparan contra el coche que venía en dirección contraria. Con la alteración propia de la situación, más la conversación histérica que estaba teniendo con su hermana, sin darse cuenta Yuki se había metido en el carril contrario de la autopista.

Llegaron al local, y allí se encontraron a Mika discutiendo acaloradamente con el guardia de seguridad (ACLARACI"N: Para llegar antes que ellos, Mika ha venido conduciendo a la misma velocidad suicida que Yuki, se ha saltado todos los semáforos en rojo que ha encontrado, ha hecho adelantamientos y giros indebidos y casi se lleva por delante a una pareja que cruzaba la calle) El guardia en cuestión, un tipo tranquilo al que le gustaba el turno de noche porque normalmente no suponía casi ninguna complicación, intentaba quitarse de encima a aquella pesada que le gritaba una historia la mar de absurda. No quería buscarse líos, y por supuesto no pensaba abrirle la puerta a aquella histérica, por muy "esposa de no-sé-quien" que dijera ser.

- Venga guapa. . . Vete a casita a dormir, que te está haciendo falta.

Es muy probable que Mika le hubiera sacado los ojos con las uñas después de aquel comentario si Shuichi no llega a intervenir. A él sí que le reconoció el guardia, de tenerle visto en los ensayos. Hablando atropelladamente, consiguió convencerle de que era muy necesario que les abriera la puerta.

Con parsimonia, empezó a sacar el manojo de llaves. Yuki encendió un cigarro con la colilla del anterior para contener sus ganas de partirle la cara a aquel imbécil, que les estaba haciendo perder un tiempo precioso.

- Pero. . . yo no sé donde están las luces. . .

- Aiiiiiiii ¡Es igual, yo sí lo sé! ¡Deprisa, deprisa! – Le apremió Shu, moviendo las piernas frenéticamente como si estuviera corriendo, pero sin moverse del sitio.

- Vale, vale. . . Pero yo no quiero líos, ¿eh? Si el jefe se mosquea, le decís que habéis sido vosotros los qu. . .

- ¡Maldita sea! BRUMM - Mika agarró al guardia por la chaqueta y le estampó contra la pared - ¡¡ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA!!

En dos décimas de segundo, la puerta estuvo abierta de par en par.

- Venga, démonos pri. . . - Mika se giró para apremiar a su hermano y a Shuichi para que la siguieran, y al hacerlo se encontró con. . . ô.o O.OU Al ver a aquella fiera, Shuichi se había llevado un susto de muerte y, de un salto, se encaramó a Yuki, que le sostenía en brazos mientras miraba a su hermana con cara de estar preguntándose si estaba poseída – Imbéciles. . . – Escupió, y se metió en el local.

Entraron a todo correr en la sala. Buscaron a Tohma por todos lados, en el escenario, en los camerinos, en los lavabos, en la sala del control de luces. . . sin resultado. Ya no sabían dónde más buscar, y Mika se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, no pudiendo contener por más tiempo las lágrimas y escuchando a cada instante "ruidos extraños" que le hacían abalanzarse hacia todos los rincones de la sala, pensando que tal vez sería Tohma.

El nombre del maldito Aizawa no dejaba de sonar en el cerebro de Yuki. No sin cierto temor, sugirió que, visto que Seguchi no estaba en el local, bajaran al aparcamiento, al menos para agotar todas las posibilidades.

Tuvieron que bajar las escaleras a oscuras porque Shuichi no sabía dónde estaban esas luces. Al llegar al final de la escalera, Yuki le dijo a Mika que ya iría a mirar él, ella que se quedara con Shu. El recuerdo de la débil voz de Seguchi en el teléfono aún le inquietaba, y Mika no estaba en condiciones de ver según qué cosas. "Pero es una simple precaución. . . estúpida, de cualquier modo. . . porque no ha pasado nada. . . No ha pasado nada. . ."

Entró en el aparcamiento. Había muy poca iluminación, sólo las luces de seguridad, para hacer la escena más tétrica si cabía. Dudó un momento, pero no tenía más opción que meterse en aquella atmósfera hostil y buscar a Seguchi, aunque fuera sólo para ver que no estaba allí. "Porque NO está aquí. ¿Qué va a estar haciendo ese aquí? Sería absurdo, porque a Seguchi NO LE HA PASADO NADA"

Las suelas de sus zapatos resonaban en el aparcamiento, dónde nada se movía excepto Yuki. Temeroso, se asomaba detrás de todos los coches esperando encontrar no sabía bien el qué, y llamándose imbécil después de cada inspección porque estaba claro, clarísimo, que no iba a encontrarse nada raro. . . hasta que vio el coche de Tohma parado en medio de uno de los carriles.

Eso era raro. Le gustara o no, tenía que reconocer que eso era raro. Y más raro todavía era que el sombrero de Tohma estuviera tirado en el suelo junto al coche.

- ¿Seguchi? – Maldita sea, de repente le costaba respirar. No quería acercarse al coche, no quería descubrir qué había pasado, ahora que no cabía duda de que había pasado algo, pero avanzó poco a poco hacia él como un autómata, la vista fija en el sombrero - ¿Seguchi? - ¿Por qué demonios no contestaba? Maldita sea ¡Maldita sea! ¡¡Tenía miedo!! Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sentía, pero ahora tenía miedo, y maldijo a Tohma por ello, por haberse metido en lo que fuera que se había metido, por haberle hecho ir hasta allí, por llevar sombreros y esas ropas ridículas que se ponía. . . - ¿Seguchi?

Había conseguido llegar hasta el coche. El sombrero le indicaba que debía mirar a su alrededor y ver aquello tan horrible que le había pasado a su amigo, pero Yuki se resistía a hacerlo.

- Oniisan. . . – El último intento. Si la palabra mágica no funcionaba, no le quedaría más remedio que mirar. . . Nada.

No tenía otra opción que seguir las indicaciones del sombrero. Muy despacio, alzó la vista y miró a su izquierda. Tuvo que apoyarse en el coche para mantenerse en pie cuando descubrió aquel espectáculo dantesco.

Frente a él, tirado en el suelo entre dos coches, descubrió por fin a Seguchi. La escena no hubiera podido ser más macabra. Seguchi estaba inconsciente en el suelo, con toda la cara, contraída por una mueca de dolor, cubierta de sangre, la sangre que había manado de los cortes de las mejillas, del labio partido y de una brecha en la frente. Le habían cortado el pelo de una manera basta, que le hacía presentar el mismo aspecto lastimoso que los prisioneros de los campos de concentración que recordaba haber visto en documentales. Junto a él estaba su abrigo, sucio y arrugado, y el teléfono. En el suelo del espacio que quedaba entre los coches había mechones rubios tirados aquí y allá, y manchas de sangre. También había sangre en la ventana de uno de los coches, en la pared, en su ropa. . .

Todo aquello descompuso a Yuki. No pudo soportarlo. El cuerpo inmóvil de Tohma y las manchas de sangre por todas partes despertaron en él un recuerdo que había intentado borrar por todos los medios. Le hicieron revivir una escena en la que también había un cuerpo en el suelo, y sangre, y Seguchi. . . En aquel momento también estuvo Seguchi, pero ahora. . . ¿Qué papel ocupaba esta vez Seguchi en la escena? ¿Acaso estaba. . .? No, eso no podía ser. ¿Pero por qué no se movía? ¿De verdad estaba. . .? ¿Estaba. . .?

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJ – Yuki empezó a vomitar, incapaz de controlarse. Hubiera querido acercarse a Seguchi para comprobar que la idea que le estaba torturando no era cierta, que Tohma estaba bien, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, tanto por la reacción que había tenido su cuerpo como por el miedo de descubrir que sí era cierta - BUAAAAAAAJ

- ¡TOHMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Se giró, sujetándose todavía al coche. Mika corría en dirección a él, y Shuichi la seguía, gritando que esperase. Qué iluso había sido al pensar que Shu podría retenerla. Su hermana se paró frente a él, pero no tardó ni un segundo en abalanzarse en dirección a su marido al descubrir lo que a él le había trastornado de aquel modo.

- ¡TOHMA! ¡DESPIERTA TOHMA, POR FAVOR! – Mika se arrodilló junto a Seguchi y colocó su cabeza en su regazo, llorando desconsoladamente.

Yuki sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura. Shuichi se había olvidado momentáneamente de Mika al ver el estado en el que él se encontraba, pero no tardó en soltar una exclamación de horror al girarse y descubrir él mismo lo que le había pasado a su jefe. Se abrazó con más fuerza a Yuki. No se podía decir que le tuviera cariño a Seguchi, pero por nada del mundo hubiera deseado que le pasara nada malo, y mucho menos algo así.

Mika seguía llorando, desesperada, intentando hacer volver en sí a su marido. Finalmente, Tohma entreabrió los ojos.

¿Era Mika aquella silueta borrosa que veía a su lado? ¿Era la de Mika aquella voz que le llamaba? No podía ser, Mika no había querido venir. . .

- ¿Mika? – Casi no se le oyó.

- Sí Tohma, snif, estoy aquí, snif, snif. . . Buaaaaa

- Mika. . . Hace frío. . . - Todavía sosteniéndole en su regazo, Mika se estiró para alcanzar el abrigo y le envolvió con él, sin dejar de llorar.

Al ver que Tohma estaba. . . no se podía decir que bien, pero decididamente mejor de lo que él había pensado, Yuki se sintió más entero. Pero quería comprobarlo él mismo. Le hizo una señal a Shuichi para indicarle que estaba bien, que le soltara. Camino vacilante hasta donde estaban Tohma y su hermana, que le arrullaba entre sus brazos. Sí, Seguchi tenía los ojos abiertos. . . Intentó tocarle la frente, pero Mika reaccionó al instante, apretando a Tohma contra su pecho, posesiva.

- ¡¡No te atrevas a tocarle!! – Le gritó con fiereza - ¡¡ES MÍOOOOO!! – Y rompió a llorar todavía más fuerte.

Yuki se paró en seco y retiró la mano, intimidado. Él y Shu recordaron al mismo tiempo aquella vez en la que, encima del escenario, Shuichi también gritó aquello de "¡¡ES MÍO!!", refiriéndose a Yuki. . . porque pensaba que Ayaka se lo quería quitar. . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Al fin funciona! ¡Al fin funciona! Bueno, no del todo, pero al menos puedo conectarme. Así que, para celebrarlo, aquí está el capítulo 19. Espero que os haya gustado

Me alegra ver que conseguí mi objetivo y que el pobre Tohma os dio lástima de verdad. Por si alguien no lo sabe, aclararé que lo peor que puede pasarle a un pianista, a un guitarrista o a un músico en general es, precisamente, romperse los dedos. Primero porque le hace tanto daño como al resto de los morales, y segundo porque, aunque se recupere, es probable que lo dedos pierdan gran parte de su agilidad, algo que no afectaría a otro tipo de profesional pero sí a alguien que necesita tener sus manos en plena forma. Incluso los ha habido que no han podido volver a tocar después de una fractura como esa. Supongo que algo muy parecido debe de pasarle a un dibujante, ¿no, BISHOUJU?

Rikku, espero que ha estas alturas hallas dejado de llorar. . . y de odiarme tanto, snif.

Lo que yo odio con toda mi alma es esta mierda de editor que han puesto en el Fanfiction. ¡¿Cómo coño voy a poner las caritas de Tohma si no me deja escribir los signos?!

Alguien me pidió fotos del cosplay. Bueno, de momento no tengo ninguna porque yo iba sin cámara, pero si consigo alguna ya os diré algo. Por cierto Nat-chan, me encantaría verte disfrazada de Kumagoro¡¡¡

Saludos y hasta el próximo¡¡¡¡


	20. Blanco

**CAPÍTULO 20: Blanco**

Al despertar, sólo vio ante sí una gran superficie blanca.

Ni una mancha, ni un ruido, sólo el blanco que no parecía tener principio ni final. ¿Estaría en el cielo? Desechó esta idea inmediatamente, convencido de que, en caso de palmarla, él se iría a cualquier sitio menos al cielo.

Poco a poco fue distinguiendo distancias y proporciones. Una esquina, una grieta. . . Debía de ser un techo.

Ahora ya alcanzaba a percibir el murmullo de una conversación formada por distintas voces. Una silueta negra interrumpió la uniformidad del blanco, y le llegó un familiar aroma a tabaco y colonia.

- Se ha despertado. . . Seguchi, ¿estás bien? - ¿Eiri?

Intentó responder o incorporarse. No consiguió hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Unas manos le sujetaron por los hombros y le colocaron encima de una nueva almohada. Una vez se hubo acomodado en la nueva posición, miró a su alrededor.

Reconoció a los dueños de las voces que había escuchado antes. Allí estaba Eiri, en efecto, y Shuichi, que le sonreía tímidamente. También estaban Sakano y K, con un ramo de flores entre los brazos tan grande como su ametralladora, y Noriko y Ryuichi, abrazados el uno al otro, mirándole con cara de estar seriamente preocupados. Les sonrió, pobrecitos (sonrisita)

- ¡¡Está bien!! – Gritaron los dos miembros de Nittle Grasper al unísono. Inmediatamente después, corrieron hacia él.

- BUAAAAAAA ¡Tohmaaaaaaaaa! ¡He pasado mucho miedo! BUAAAAA – Gritó Ryuichi, abrazándose a su cuello.

- ¡No vuelvas a asustarnos así nunca más, Tohma! Snif, ¿Me has oído? ¡Nunca más! BUAAAAAAA – Noriko se le enganchó al cuello también. Era muy agradable ver que se preocuparan así por él, ciertamente, pero no podía decir que el achuchón le estuviera sentando demasiado bien.

BLAM¡¡

- ¡¡Tohma!!

Suguru irrumpió en la habitación, jadeando y mostrando signos evidentes de haber venido a todo correr. Inmediatamente después apareció Hiro en la puerta, por lo visto, a la persecución de su compañero. Shuichi le llamó mientras llevaban a Seguchi al hospital, y habían quedado en que él pasaría a buscar a Suguru y le explicaría con tacto lo que había sucedido para que el chico se alterara lo menos posible. Desgraciadamente, el tacto de Hiro no había tenido mucho éxito.

Nada más ver a su primo, unos lagrimones como puños empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas de Suguru. El chico estaba muy asustado, porque temía que la causa de lo que había pasado fuera aquella maldición que le lanzó a Tohma el día que se enfadó tanto con él.

- ¡¡Tohma!! BUAAAAAAAAAA – Se abalanzó sobre Seguchi, llorando a moco y baba - ¡Tohmaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡No te mueras, Tohmaaaaaaaa!

- Urgh. . . – Fue todo lo que pudo decir Seguchi cuando su primo se tiró encima de él y se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a las tres costillas que tenía rotas. Hubiera dicho algo más, pero el tener a Noriko y a Ryuichi estrujándole el cuello se lo impedía.

**SUGURU:** BUAAAAAAA

**NORIKO: **BUAAAAAAA

**RYUICHI:** BUAAAAAAA

**LOS TRES:** ¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

- Por favor, conténganse. ¡Lo van a rematar! – Suplicó Sakano, al ver que su jefe empezaba a ponerse azul. Siendo un hombre más de acción que de palabras, K le pasó el ramo de flores y agarró a Ryuichi por la cintura, intentando separarle de Tohma. Nada que hacer, por supuesto.

Hiro y Shuichi también estiraban de Suguru, que seguía berreando y agarrado a su primo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

- Venga Suguru, me prometiste que no te pondrías así. Suguru, suéltale. ¡Que le sueltes he dicho!

Yuki decidió que él también debería hacer algo. No lo había pasado tan mal para permitir que ahora aquellos tres idiotas le acabaran la faena a Aizawa. Se dispuso a separar a Noriko de Tohma, pero aquella mujer parecía tener una fuerza descomunal, al menos para pegarse como una lapa al cuerpo de un herido indefenso.

K, a quien la experiencia le había enseñado cuáles eran los puntos débiles del cantante de Nittle Grasper, cambió de estrategia y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Ryuichi.

- UAAAAAAAA JUA JUA JUA JUAAAAAAAA – La risa histérica de Ryu-chan llenó la habitación.

- ¡¿Pero qué es este escándalo?! – Una enfermera de unos cincuenta años, rechoncha y corpulenta, que de no haberse dedicado a la enfermería hubiera sido cabo de escuadra, entró en la habitación - ¿Dónde se han creído que están? ¡Esto es un hospital! ¿Y que hace aquí tanta gente? Fuera todos, ¡a la de ya!

Yuki se apoyó en la pared, adoptando una posición que dejaba bien claro que él no pensaba moverse de allí porque se lo dijera una gorda gritona.

- ¿Aquí donde se puede fumar un cigarro? – Preguntó, desafiante.

- En ningún sitio. Acabo de decir que esto es un hospital, ¿recuerda? – Yuki y la enfermera se miraron como si estuvieran a punto de saltar el uno sobre el otro y arrancarse la piel a tiras.

Lentamente, todos fueron abandonando la habitación. Antes de salir, la mirada de Yuki se cruzó con la de Tohma. . .

¿Cómo es que no estaba Mika con todos los demás? Tal vez lo hubiera soñado mientras estaba inconsciente, pero el recuerdo de su mujer llorando mientras le abrazaba era demasiado vívido para no ser real. ¿Pero por qué no estaba allí? ¿Por qué? La mirada de Yuki le respondió. Mika sí que había estado en el aparcamiento, y también estaba en el hospital. Mika se preocupaba por él, sí, pero no quería verle.

- ¿Puedo hablar un momento con mi primo? - Preguntó, sonriendo zalamero a la enfermera.

- ¿Quién es su primo? – Respondió la mujer, mirando a Yuki con una cara que indicaba que, en caso de ser aquel, que se fuera despidiendo.

- El más chiquitín (sonrisita)

La enfermera buscó a ese que se hacía llamar "el más chiquitín", decidida a mostrarse inflexible. Pero cuando vio a aquella monada de niño, que levantaba tímidamente la mano y trataba de contener los sollozos, no pudo evitar ablandarse.

- Bueno. . . Pero sólo cinco minutos.

- Muchas gracias (otra sonrisita)

Se quedaron solos en la habitación. Suguru aún hacía esfuerzos por no llorar, mirando a su primo con una mezcla de vergüenza y arrepentimiento. Sin dejar de sonreír, Tohma le indicó que se acercara. Suguru cogió una silla y se sentó junto a la cama.

- ¿Qué. . . snif. . . qué querías decirme, Tohma?

- Primero, que no tengo ninguna intención de morirme, así que deja de llorar. Necesitarás algo más que esto para deshacerte de mí.

- Oh, Tohma. . . – Protestó Suguru.

En realidad, la vida de Tohma no había corrido peligro en ningún momento, aunque a él mismo se lo llegó a parecer. (¿O qué os pensabais? ¿Qué iba a matar a mi Tohma kawaii? ¡Sólo faltaría!)

- Y segundo. . . ¿Quieres ser el nuevo teclista de Nittle Grasper?

- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeee? – Todo lo que quedaba del llanto del pobre chico se esfumó, tan sorprendido estaba con aquella insólita propuesta.

- Lo diré de otra manera. ¿Quieres sustituirme?

- Pero. . . pero. . . ¿Por qué? ¿A qué viene esto?

- Suguru, mira mi mano – Suguru obedeció y, aunque intentó evitarlo, el horror y la sorpresa se plasmaron claramente en su cara – Tengo cuatro dedos rotos. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad? – Tohma sonrió tristemente.

- Bueno, pero. . . pero. . . eso no tiene por qué ser definitivo, ¿no? Vamos, que yo estoy seguro, pero segurísimo, vaya, de que volverás a tocar. Mira, les preguntaremos a los médicos. Seguro que con una buena rehabilitación quedarás como nue. . .

- En todo caso sería una rehabilitación muy larga, Suguru, y el grupo no puede estar parado tanto tiempo. Dime, ¿quieres sustituirme como nuevo teclista de Nittle Grasper?

- Pero. . . Pero Tohma. . . ¿Por qué quieres que te sustituya yo? Si soy. . . soy. . . mediocre – No sabéis lo que le costó pronunciar esta última palabra.

- ¡Anda ya, Suguru! ¿A estas alturas todavía piensas que eres mediocre?

- Tú lo dijiste. . . - Se sonrojó.

- Jajaja. . . – Tuvo que dejar de reír. El abdomen le hacía demasiado daño para eso – Verás, querido primo, eso fue una "estrategia empresarial", ¿comprendes? Tú funcionas al revés que Shindou. Trabajas mejor cabreado.

- ¡Serás hijo de. . .! – Suguru recordó justo a tiempo la situación y el lugar en el que se encontraban. No era el mejor momento para decirle a su primo lo que pensaba de él.

- Tienes toda la razón Y ahora que lo hemos dejado todo claro, ¿qué contestas?

- Pues. . . Verás Tohma. . . La verdad es que yo. . . soy muy feliz en Bad Luck.

- ¿Pero no dices siempre que son unos payasos, unos irresponsables, que no te hacen caso, que no se toman nada en serio y qué sé yo?

- Sí, pero. . . – Suguru dirigió una mirada de complicidad a su primo – Con todos los respetos Tohma, ¿tú crees que eso iba a solucionarse cambiando Bad Luck por Nittle Grasper?

Seguchi recordó lo alocados e irresponsables que eran Noriko y Ryuichi también, como intentaban siempre escaquearse de los ensayos, como se peleaban como niños de guardería por cualquier cosa, y luego hacían las paces con innumerables besos y abrazos. Recordó que siempre tenía que estarles encima y lo que le costaba meterlos en cintura para que hicieran algo de provecho. Cuando se ponían a ello, trabajaban muy bien, eso es cierto. Pero hasta que se ponían. . . le hacían sudar a uno.

- Jeje. . . Muy perspicaz primo (sonrisita) Vuelves a tener razón

- Además, ¿qué gracia tendría competir con Nittle Grasper si tú no estás ahí para pasarte la mano por la cara?

- Chaval, anda que no te queda para eso – Miradas de cómplice competitividad volvieron a cruzarse entre los dos primos – Y ahora vete a descansar. Tienes un concierto dentro de unas horas.

Suguru dio un abrazo de despedida a su primo, mucho más suave que el anterior, gracias al cielo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de salir. . .

- Suguru.

- ¿Sí?

Tohma necesitó un momento para decidirse a continuar. Su cara se había ensombrecido.

- ¿Dónde está Mika?

- Pues. . . No lo sé. Yo es que acabo de llegar. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla?

- . . . No

* * *

¿A que es mono Suguru? Aix, es que me lo comería, juju (Sí, lo sé. Soy una avariciosa, los quiero a todos XD)

Muy bien, como ya sospechaba, este maldito editor sigue sin dejarme poner las caritas. La madre que lo. . . GRRRRRR Bishouju me preguntó que a qué se debía esto. Pues verás, la cosa va de que este nuevo editor de textos que han puesto en el Fanfiction te deja poner negrita y cursiva y todo eso, pero no te deja escribir sinos de puntuación solos, ni asteriscos ni nada de eso. Una mierda, vaya, no veáis lo contenta que me tiene.

Sobre lo de cuántos capítulos quedan, la verdad es que no estoy segura porque yo voy escribiendo, escribiendo, escribiendo y luego divido en capítulos.

Uf, disculpad que no esté más dicharachera, pero he tenido un fin de semana agotador y la cabeza no me da para escribir más tonterías. Como siempre, espero que os halla gustado. Hasta el próximo¡¡¡ (sonrisita)


	21. It´s GRAVITATION

****

**CAPÍTULO 21: It´s. . . GRAVITATION**

Mika estaba en la cafetería del hospital, mirando su teléfono móvil como si esperara que de repente se pusiera hablar y le respondiera a la avalancha de preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

No pensaba subir a ver cómo se encontraba Tohma. Se había prometido a sí misma que se quedaría allí sólo hasta asegurarse que estaba bien. Bueno, ahora ya lo sabía, y aún así, no acababa de hacer acopio de la fuerza necesaria para marcharse.

"Te llamó a ti primero" Le recordó el teléfono una vez más. Lo apartó de delante de ella con exasperación. ¿Y qué si la había llamado primero? Había cientos de razones que podían explicar eso, y sólo una de ellas era la que a ella le gustaría. Además. . . después había llamado a Eiri, ¿no?

Jugueteó distraídamente con la cucharilla de su café. No había recibido ningún signo de reproche por parte de su hermano, pero los demás debían de pensar que no tenía corazón. Pero, ¿para qué subir a verle? ¿Para que le diera educadamente las gracias por todo y después adiós? No, no podría soportar más cosas como aquella después de lo que había pasado. Ya no podía conformarse con ser, como mucho, su "amiga con derecho a roce", y no tenía sentido seguir torturándose así. Había tomado una decisión y no pensaba echarse atrás.

Sí, lo mejor sería poner tierra por medio. Separarse definitivamente de Tohma era la solución más factible. Ahora era perfectamente consciente de que la única razón por la que seguía en Tokio era la absurda aspiración de volver con Tohma. Se rió de sí misma con tristeza. "¡ES MÍO!", había gritado en el aparcamiento. Qué ilusa. Tohma no era, no había sido, ni sería nunca suyo. Lo sabía perfectamente, pero hasta entonces no había querido aceptar que desearlo con todas sus fuerzas no era suficiente para tenerle. "Tú eso lo sabes mejor que nadie. ¿Verdad, Tohma?"

- Hola Mika – La vocecita chillona de Noriko la hizo volver a la Tierra.

- Ah, hola Noriko - Mika le sonrió amablemente.

- Ya se ha despertado. . .

- Lo sé.

- ¿No vas a subir a verle? – Pidió, más que preguntó, con una vocecilla lastimosa.

- No - La cara de Noriko se llenó de desilusión, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- Creía que querías a Tohma. . .

- Y creías muy bien. La cuestión es. . . – Volvió a mirar al fondo de la taza – . . .que él no me quiere a mí.

- ¡Oh, Mika! ¡Eso no es ver. . .!

- No, Noriko, por favor – La obligó a callar. Apreciaba mucho a Noriko. No era una persona con la que tener conversaciones profundas. . . pero salir con ella de compras era muy divertido. No había ninguna maldad en ella, estaba segura de que sus intenciones era buenas, pero había muchas cosas que Noriko ignoraba – Mira, yo entiendo que Tohma es tu amigo y que quieras defenderle, pero. . .

- ¡Que no Mika, no tiene nada que ver con eso! – Esta vez fue Noriko quien la interrumpió a ella. Le puso las manos en las mejillas, cariñosamente, y puso su cara frente a la de Mika para continuar hablando – Mika, tú también eres mi amiga, y te quiero, pero hay algo que debo decirte – De golpe, toda la simpatía y la preocupación desaparecieron del rostro de Noriko, siendo sustituidas por una expresión severa – Mika, eres toooooooooonta.

Mika no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. No se esperaba ese giro en las argumentaciones de Noriko. "Pero bueno, ¿de qué va esta? ¿Encima se atreve a decirme que soy tonta?"

- Vamos a ver – Continuó Noriko, sin darle tiempo a protestar. Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. Con pasitos cortos y rápidos se dirigió al otro lado de la mesa, sentándose frente a Mika – Que no te quiere dices, ¿eh? – Tamborileó un par de veces sobre la mesa con las uñas, pintadas de azul eléctrico – Pues mira bonita, tu marido no lleva ni tres semanas separado de ti, y en ese tiempo te aseguro que la empresa casi ha estallado en llamas – Ilustró esta frase agitando los brazos en el aire. Mika puso cara de asco y los ojos en blanco "Claro, claro. . . la empresa, cómo no" Noriko pegó un grito para obligarla a seguir prestándole atención – ¡Escúchame! Todos los proyectos están paralizados porque, de repente, nada se hace a su gusto. Y tiene a todo el mundo encabronado. Créeme si te digo que la mitad de los empleados están a punto de pedir la baja por depresión ¿Tú sabes lo que es trabajar para un amargado que se pasa el día protestando por todo? – Eso sorprendió a Mika. Pese a su despecho, tenía que reconocer que aquella actitud no era en absoluto propia de Tohma – Además de todo eso, le han echado a patadas de un local donde casi sacaban la alfombra roja cuando él llegaba, ¿y por qué? Por emborracharse y liarse a insultos con los clientes y el dueño ¡Tohma armando una trifulca de borracho, Mika! ¡Y encima en público! ¿Tú podías creerte que algo así sucedería jamás? – "Hombre. . . No, la verdad es que no. . ." – Y por si eso fuera poco, va y se mete en una pelea con esos tres cafres ¡¡Mika, todo eso ha pasado desde que tú te fuiste!! Si eso no es amor, guapa, entones dime tú lo que es.

Noriko acabó su discurso recostándose en la silla con los brazos cruzados, mirándola con cara de "Ala, ahí queda eso", segura de que Mika no podría rebatirle todo aquello.

Mika, por su parte, estaba algo desconcertada. Los argumentos de Noriko eran poderosos, sin duda. Tal vez. . . Tal vez. . .

¡No, de ninguna manera! Ella no sabía todo lo que había tenido que aguantar, no había tenido que soportar que la tratara como a una propiedad, ella no le había esperado despierta tantas noches después de un día entero sin verle, sabiendo perfectamente que estaba en casa de Eiri, ella no le había oído llamar en sueños a su hermano. . .

- Hm – Enfurruñada, le giró la cara.

- No te he convencido, ¿verdad? – Noriko la miró abatida, consciente de su derrota.

- No ¬¬

- Esta bien, no insistiré más – Suspiró - Pero al menos. . . Dime que subirás a verle, por favor.

Bueno. . . Tal vez podría subir a verle un momento. . . Al fin y al cabo, tendría que despedirse. ¿Qué menos, no?. . . Sí, subiría a la habitación dos minutos, dos minutos de nada. . . No podía haber ningún mal en eso, sólo iba a despedirse. . . Tal vez hasta se quedara cinco minutos. . .

¡NO! ¡Dos minutos, ni un segundo más!

**&&&_¡¡_&&&**

- . . . una fiesta para cuando te recuperes XD Encargaremos caviaaaaar, salmooooon, y todas esas porquerías que a ti te gustan, ¿sí?

Ryuichi estaba sentado en la silla que antes ocupaba Suguru charlando animadamente con Tohma. Es decir, Ryu-chan hablaba y hablaba sin parar y Tohma le escuchaba con una sonrisa. El cantante había llenado la habitación con globos de todas las formas y colores, incontables ramos de flores, un Kumagoro tan grande que casi no cabía en la silla en la que lo había sentado, una pancarta enorme pintada por él mismo que ponía "PONTE BUENO, TOHMA", una cesta de caramelos inmensa y cuatro o cinco cajas de bombones tamaño familiar. Total, que aquello más que una habitación de hospital parecía una barraca de feria.

CLICK

La puerta se abrió y en el umbral aparecieron Mika y Noriko. La verborrea de Ryuichi se detuvo en el acto. Durante cinco segundos, el silencio más absoluto reinó en la habitación.

- EEEEEEEEEEEEH ¡Hola, Mika-chan! – Ryuichi fue el primero en reaccionar.

- Ejem. . . Ryuichi, ¿me acompañas un momento a la cafetería, por favor? – Preguntó Noriko.

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiii, qué pesada. Siempre hay que acompañarte a todos lados. Ve tú sola, yo quiero quedarme con Tohma, hn – Y para que no quedara duda de que no pensaba moverse de allí, se agarró al brazo de su amigo.

- Jeje. . . – Noriko sonrió amenazadoramente – Venga Ryu-chan, sé bueno y acompáñame.

- ¡No, no y no! ¡Yo me quedo con Tohma!

- GRRRRRRRRR ¬¬ - Noriko avanzó a grandes y furiosas zancadas hacia donde estaba su compañero, lo agarró por una oreja y se lo llevó a rastras de la habitación – Será posible. . . ¡Siempre estamos igual contigo!

- ¡AI, AI, AI, AI! – BLAM

Una vez Mika y Tohma se quedaron solos, volvió a haber silencio. La cara de Mika era absolutamente inexpresiva, mientras que Tohma continuaba sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se debía a que se había quedado petrificado al ver entrar a su mujer. No se lo esperaba en absoluto.

- La diplomacia nunca ha sido lo suyo (sonrisita) - Dijo, para romper el hielo.

Mika no contestó, nunca había sido muy de la broma. Un nuevo y tenso silencio volvió a hacerse casi palpable entre ellos dos.

De no haber sido por el numerito de Ryuichi y por el aspecto tan poco serio que presentaba la habitación, a Mika le hubiera costado mucho más mantenerse firme ante la imagen lastimosa de Tohma. Su cara, blanca ya de por sí, presentaba una palidez casi cadavérica. Lo único que le daba algo de color eran los ojos, rojos y congestionados, y los puntos que le habían dado en las mejillas, la frente y la boca.

Bien, Tohma no parecía tener nada que decirle, así que decidió hablar ella.

- Me voy.

Seguchi se sintió desagradablemente inquieto. "La escena se repite. . ." Eso ya lo había oído antes, pero algo le decía que esta vez iba a ser diferente. No sabía qué hacer, ni que cara poner, pero por una vez las apariencias eran lo que menos le importaba. Como tampoco sabía qué decir, decidió seguir el guión.

- ¿A dónde?

- A Kyoto.

- Oh. . . ¿Con tu padre?

- Por supuesto que no. Puedo arreglármelas sola.

No cabía duda, esta vez sería definitivo. Esta vez Mika le había dicho a donde iba, por lo que podía deducir que ya no tenía importancia alguna que la buscara o no. Le daba lo mismo, se iba a ir y punto, y poco importaba ya lo que él hiciera al respecto. Sintió un enorme peso en su pecho.

Mika también citó el guión que ellos mismos escribieron aquella mañana.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme tú?

El desasosiego se hizo más intenso. ¿Qué podía decir? Mika se iba a ir. . . Mika iba a marcharse, ya no le quería ni iba a quererle nunca más, ya no estaría nunca más con él. . . ni sus reproches, ni sus medias de rejilla, ni el olor a frutas de su champú, ni su mal genio, ni su pastel de chocolate, ni las manchas de su pintalabios en sus camisas. . . Nunca se había sentido tan vacío, era horrible. Hubiera querido gritar y patalear igual que hacía Ryuichi cuando se enfadaba. Lo hubiera hecho sin ninguna duda, de no ser porque no había músculo de su cuerpo que no le doliera. Mika se iba a ir. . . y el saber que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo se le hacía insoportable.

- ¿Puedes apagar la luz, por favor? – Mika parpadeó un par de veces a causa de la sorpresa. ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirle? – Me será más fácil si no me ves la cara.

Después de esta aclaración, Mika buscó el interruptor con la mirada. Estaba cerca de la cama, pero demasiado lejos para Tohma, ciertamente. Apagó la luz y, una vez con la habitación a oscuras, se apoyó en el borde de la cama.

No tocó a Tohma, pero el calor de su cuerpo le llegó a través de las sábanas. Su respiración se aceleró ¡Cuánto le deseaba! ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado abrazarle, estrecharle entre sus brazos como había hecho cuando le encontró y cubrir su preciosa cara de besos! Pero no podía ser. . . Ella lo deseaba, pero Tohma no. Le dio las gracias mentalmente por haberle hecho apagar la luz, así al menos no se le notaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por reprimirse.

"Venga Tohma, no seas estúpido. Ha dejado bien claro que no quiere saber nada de ti, y no es extraño ¿Qué ganas humillándote?" – "Nada, pero eso da igual, quiero decírselo" – "¿Para qué, para que se quede? Eso no lo vas a conseguir ¿Qué puedes ofrecerle? ¿Una carrera musical que se ha ido a la mierda y una empresa que ella detesta?" – "No, eso no. Necesito darle una buena razón" – "Bueno, si te empeñas. Entonces dile que se quede contigo por tu dinero, por tu fama, por tu posición. . ." - ¡No, eso no sirve! ¡He dicho una buena razón! ¡UNA BUENA RAZ"N! – "Muy bien, pues apáñatelas tú solo. Arrástrate y haz el ridículo, imbécil"

Notó que iba a echarse a llorar. Lo que le faltaba. El primer sollozo empezó a abrirse paso hacia su garganta, y tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para ahogarlo sin hacer ruido.

- Es que. . . Es que no puedes irte. . . porque, snif, porque me he dado cuenta, snif. . . me he dado cuenta de que todo lo que hago, snif, sea lo que sea, snif, todo me acaba llevando siempre hacia ti. . . siempre contigo. . . No, snif, no importa cuanto me resista, no importa lo que haga por evitarlo, snif. . . Siempre acabo yendo hacia ti, Mika. . . Así que, snif, si te vas a Kyoto, no sé qué será, snif, pero algo acabará llevándome otra vez contigo, y yo, snif. . . yo. . . ¡YO ABORREZCO KYOTO! – Tohma ya lloraba abiertamente – ¡Ya lo sabes Mika! Pero si tú te vas, sé que de algún modo, por más que intente impedirlo, aunque me resista con todas mis fuerzas, snif. . . ¡tendré que ir a esa ciudad que me repugna porque tú estarás allí!, snif. . . ¿Lo entiendes? No hay nada que pueda hacer, snif, es inevitable, es. . .

. . . es. . .

. . . es. . .

. . . GRAVITATION. . .

.

"¡¿Pero que sarta de estupideces estoy diciendo?!" Tohma se llevó a la cara la única mano que podía mover, esparciendo las lágrimas por todo su rostro en un intento por limpiarlas. Dejó que aquel llanto histérico que le asaltaba saliera libremente, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara y le doliera, permitiendo que aquellos profundos sollozos se oyeran perfectamente en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Mika necesitó unos segundos más para poder reaccionar ante lo que acababa de oír, sólo entonces fue consciente de lo que le estaba pasando a Tohma. Aún no podía acabárselo de creer, pero oírle llorar de esa manera le hizo olvidar sus dudas. Tanto si era cierto como si no, no podía soportar que Tohma estuviera en ese estado.

En la oscuridad, movió la mano buscando la cara de Tohma, hasta que tocó la punta de su nariz. Él se quedó quieto, sin dejar de llorar. Mika pasó la mano por su mejilla, notando la humedad y la herida del corte. Le acarició suavemente, después bajó la mano hasta su cuello, le acarició la nuca, deslizó la mano por debajo de la bata del hospital, acariciando su espalda. Movió el cuerpo para apoyarse un poco sobre él, poniendo la otra mano sobre su pecho. Empezó a dar pequeños besitos sobre los labios de su marido.

Tohma comenzó otra vez a llorar y a temblar, temiendo que todos esos mimos se debieran sólo a la lástima, frunciendo nerviosamente los labios, temeroso de que cada uno de aquellos besos pudiera ser el último. La lengua de Mika se deslizó por encima de sus labios, después se desplazó hasta la herida de su mejilla. La lamió también, y después limpió con la lengua las nuevas lágrimas que se deslizaban por su mejilla, muy despacio, sin dejarse nada. La lengua de Mika subió hasta encontrarse con sus pestañas. Tohma había cerrado los ojos en un intento de contener las lágrimas, pero éstas habían conseguido escapar de sus párpados apretados. Mika pasó la lengua por todo el borde de su ojo, limpiando las lágrimas que habían quedado acumuladas en sus largas pestañas. Cambió de lado, lamiendo cuidadosamente la otra herida, despacio, como si la estuviera saboreando. Poco a poco, Tohma se iba calmando, relajándose ante el contacto de la lengua y los labios de Mika. Se atrevió a poner su mano buena sobre la espalda de su mujer. Una vez hubo limpiado los retos del llanto, Mika repartió calidos besos por sus mejillas, su boca, sus párpados. . . Apoyó su frente sobre la de Tohma, quedándose así, nariz con nariz, la mano izquierda todavía sobre su pecho.

GRAVITATION. . . ¿Entonces, era eso? ¿Era esa la fuerza que le impedía separase de Tohma? ¿Era eso lo que la había hecho permanecer a su lado, lo que no le había permitido alejarse de él pese a todo el daño que le había hecho? ¿Lo que le hacía sentir esa necesidad de tenerle cerca por encima de todo, lo que le hacía desear que fuera suyo, solamente suyo?

- La verdad es que a mí. . . – Dijo – . . . tampoco me entusiasma Kyoto.

Tohma rompió a llorar de nuevo.

**_&&&¡¡&&&_**

- ¡Por favor Yuki, espera un momento! ¿A dónde vas?

Shuichi estiraba desesperadamente el brazo de su amante, tratando de retenerle, pero sólo conseguía que Yuki le arrastrara con él, haciendo que las suelas de sus zapatillas deportivas chirriaran resbalando sobre el suelo.

- ¿A dónde quieres que vaya? ¡Voy a arrancarle la cabeza a Aizawa! – Respondió Yuki, ciego de ira. Acababan de comunicarles el diagnóstico de Tohma, con una detallada lista de todas sus contusiones y traumatismos, y eso había hecho que la furia del escritor se desatara.

- Yuki por favor, no vallas, no vallas – Lloriqueaba Shu.

- Eiri-san, eso sería una temeridad. Por favor, hagamos las cosas bien – Yuki también hizo oídos sordos de las palabras de Sakano - ¡K, haga algo!

- Por supuesto – K desenfundó su Mágnum – Para ti Aizawa y para mí los otros dos – Le dijo a Yuki, dejando a Sakano con tres palmos de narices.

Se inició una acalorada discusión entre los que estaban a favor de linchar a los de ASK y los que no lo estaban.

- ¡Eso es! ¡¡Vamos a buscarles y a darles una paliza que no les reconozca ni su madre!! – Gritó un Suguru completamente excitado.

"El que faltaba" Pensó Hiro, llevándose las manos a la cabeza "¿Y qué pretende hacer este, que no tiene ni media bofetada?"

- Vosotros no vais a hacer nada de eso.

La voz de Mika, que acababa de entrar en la sala de espera, se alzó por encima del griterío. Yuki se giró hacia ella con los dientes apretados y Shuichi todavía colgando de su brazo.

- ¿Y entonces qué vamos a hacer? No me digas que vas a dejar que esto se quede así, porque en tal caso, te juro que no volveré a mirarte a la cara.

- Oh, claro que no, Eiri. Pero tampoco vamos a ponernos a su nivel, ¿no? – Contestó tranquilamente, apartándose un mechón de pelo de la frente.

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¡Dime!

- Pues. . . Algo que a Tohma le gusta llamar, "guerra psicológica" – Y sonrió de una manera tan, pero tan perversa, que a todos se les pusieron los pelos de punta.

Yuki le devolvió una media sonrisa. Su hermana, recordó, de pequeña ya tenía bastante mala leche. A saber lo que habrían hecho con ellas esos años de matrimonio con Seguchi.

* * *

Hola a todooooooooooooos¡¡¡¡ Bueno, bueno, bueno, aquí está la reconciliación que algunas me estabais pidiendo. No veáis lo que me ha costado escribirlo, y aún ahora no me acaba de gustar como me ha quedado. Me parece demasiado cursi T.T pero es que mi cabeza de chorlito no da para más. ¿Qué os parece a vosotras?

Bueno, es caso de que halla resultado demasiado azucarado, en el próximo episodio estallará la venganza de Mika contra Aizawa & Co. por haberle dejado a su Tohma la cara como un mapa. OS VAIS A ENTERAR¡¡¡¡¡¡ UAAAAAAAAAAA JUA JUA JUA JUA, UAAAAAAAA JUA JUA JUA JUA JUAAAAAAAAA TEMBLAAAAAAAAAAD¡¡¡¡¡¡

Por cierto, jiji. . . Últimamente os veo a todas muy posesivas. Que si Yuki es mío, que si Ryuichi es mío, que si este es mío, que si el otro también. . . Hay que ver, con lo bonito que es compartir (Eso que se lo digan a Mika XDDDDDDDDDDD) Al final vamos a tener que hacer una subasta para ver quién se queda con quién. ¡¡Venga!! ¡¡Yo abro la puja por Ryu-chan con tres litros de helado de cookies y una caja de condones con sabor a frambuesa!! ¿Quién da más? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Saludos y hasta el próximo¡¡¡¡


	22. Guerra psicológica

**CAPÍTULO 22: Guerra psicológica**

****

Al fin había llegado la noche del concierto. Los miembros de ASK estaban en su camerino charlando y riendo, prometiéndoselas muy felices y haciendo planes para cuando su carrera volviera a despegar y fueran otra vez las estrellas que habían sido.

TOC, TOC

- Holaaaaaaaa telonerooooooos – Saludó Hiro, entrando en el camerino sin esperar a que le dieran permiso para hacerlo, seguido de Shuichi y Suguru.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

- Venga hombre, no pongas esa cara que estás muy feo, jeje – Respondió Shu – Hemos venido a presentaros a Suguru Fujisaki, nuestro teclista. Todavía no estaba con nosotros cuando tocamos juntos, pero gracias a él. . .

- Ya le conocemos – Le interrumpió Aizawa – Todo el mundo conoce al primito de Seguchi. Qué bien tener familiares tan bien situados, ¿eh, niño? Así no te hace falta demostrar que tienes talento, como tuvimos que hacer los demás.

Suguru hizo oídos sordos a esta provocación, aunque no había nada en el mundo que le reventara más que el que le dijeran que había conseguido triunfar por enchufe, a excepción, tal vez, de que le conocieran como "el primo de Seguchi". Bien aleccionado por Mika, se contuvo y se limitó a hacer una reverencia de saludo y a sonreír dulcemente, al más puro estilo de Tohma. A los de ASK se les pusieron los pelos de punta al ver esa sonrisa.

- ¿Qué chicos, vais a poner a tono al público para cuando nosotros salgamos? – Les preguntó Hiro, con intención.

- Puedes contar con ello. Quedarán tan impresionados que ni se acordarán de que vosotros tocáis después.

- Oh, eso sería muy interesante. Tengo entendido que fue precisamente lo que pasó la última vez que tocasteis juntos, pero al revés, ¿no? Ji ji - Dijo Suguru, con toda la inocencia del mundo.

Eso indignó en sobremanera a Aizawa.

- ¡Sólo que esta vez no estará aquí Sakuma para ayudarte, Shindou!

- Ni Sakuma, ni ninguno de los miembros de Nittle Grasper, de hecho – Añadió una voz femenina, a diez grados bajo cero.

Ma, Ken y Aizawa miraron en dirección a la puerta para ver quién era la propietaria de esa voz. Los tres a la vez abrieron la boca desmesuradamente al ver que allí no estaba otro que Yuki Eiri, y a su lado una mujer alta y delgada, vestida de negro, con una mini falda mini, mini, mini, y que estaba bastante buena, por cierto. Si les hubieran dicho que se trataba de la mismísima Reina del Sur **(1)**, se lo hubieran creído.

- Hombre Aizawa, cuento tiempo sin vernos. Te encuentro algo desmejorado. Oh, me parece que no os conocéis. Os presento a mi hermana, Mika Seguchi – Tres miradas interrogantes se cruzaron. "¿Seguchi?" – La es-po-sa de Tohma Seguchi – Añadió.

- Mucho gusto, pero me parece que os estamos molestando. Debéis de estar nerviosos y querréis un poco de tranquilidad antes de este concierto tan importante, ¿verdad? Venga Eiri-san, dejémoslos tranquilos. Y vosotros también, id a vuestro camerino, que para eso los tenéis.

- Sí, Mika-san – Todos salieron de la estancia, en una muestra de que Mika era ahora la jefa allí.

- Espero que os vaya muy bien. . . y que no falle nada – Añadió, con una amplia sonrisa, y cerró la puerta del camerino, dejando a los otros tres con la boca abierta y sudando frío.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, empezó el desastre.

- ¡La hemos jodido! ¡¡La hemos jodido pero bien!! – Gritaba Ken, paseándose arriba y abajo por el camerino con las manos en la cabeza, mientras que Ma se llevaba una y otra vez a los labios una petaca de vodka.

- ¿De qué coño hablas, imbécil?

- ¡Es su mujer, tío! ¡Es la mujer de Seguchi, y encima también es la hermana del escritor psicópata ese! Y luego está el primo. . . el primo. . . ¡AAAAAAAAAAH, nos van a mataaaaaar!

PLAF¡¡¡

Aizawa le pegó a su compañero tal bofetada, que Ken de desplomó sobre uno de los tocadores del camerino.

- ¡Ya está bien, me dais asco! ¡No me digáis que ahora os vais a acobardar delante de un crío y una zorra mini faldera!

- El chaval no nos preocupa, Tachi – Dijo Ma, que ayudaba a Ken a volver a ponerse derecho – Como tú dijiste, ¿qué va a poder hacer un crío contra nosotros? Pero es que ella es su mujer, Tachi, ¡su mujer! Y está claro que no está aquí por casualidad, ¿o es que tú la habías visto antes en algún concierto? Esos tienen pensado algo, seguro. No saldremos vivos de esta – Ma tenía todo el aspecto de estar a punto de ponerse a llorar.

- Vosotros os habéis vuelto idiotas de repente. No, siempre habéis sido un par de idiotas. Está claro que si no pienso yo, aquí no piensa nadie. ¿Qué creéis que nos van a hacer delante de tanta gente?

- ¡Cualquier cosa, Tachi, cualquier cosa! Seguro que han contratado a un francotirador par que nos dispare al salir al escenario, o prenderán fuego al local con nosotros dentro, o. . .

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta ya de tonterías! No quiero oír ni una palabra más. Salid ahí fuera y procurad hacerlo tan bien como sepáis, porque yo no me he dejado el culo intentando conseguir este concierto para permitir que ahora que un par de gallinas como vosotros lo estropeéis.

Cabizbajos y compungidos, Ma y Ken salieron en dirección al escenario. Antes de seguirlos, Aizawa cerró la puerta del camerino y sacó de su zapato la dosis que tenía reservada para después del concierto, o para la mitad, según como estuviera de fuerzas. Salió al escenario haciendo gestos raros y frotándose la nariz.

Mientras saludaban al público con sonrisas forzadas y movimientos de autómatas, miraban a todos lados en busca de cualquier amenaza, muertos de miedo, un miedo que aumentó cuando vieron que a un lado del escenario estaban Shuichi y Hiro, sonriéndoles con sorna, y en el otro "el primito" y un tío grandote y rubio, un tío que, como Aizawa había tenido ocasión de comprobar, tenía la mala costumbre de ir por ahí armado; un miedo que se transformó en auténtico terror cuando vieron que, en primerísima fila, separados del resto del público por un cordón de seguridad y dos enormes empleados de la sala, estaban Mika y Yuki, los dos altos, inexpresivos, impávidos.

Jamás en la historia de la sala Ruido había tenido lugar una actuación tan desastrosa como aquella. Los de ASK tocaban absolutamente desconcentrados, esperando que en cualquier momento Mika diera la orden y un foco se descolgara y cayera sobre sus cabezas, que el escenario se hundiera sepultándoles en vida, o que el famoso francotirador apareciera en uno de los andamios y acabara con ellos. Ma y Ken tocaban a destiempo, mecánicamente, sin escucharse el uno al otro. Aizawa cantaba con la misma expresividad que la voz de una máquina dispensadora de tabaco, con la boca medio dormida a causa de la farlopa, incapaz de vocalizar debidamente. Con la cara desencajada y la voz pastosa, intentaba animar/calmar al público farfullando que estaban encantados de volver a actuar, que "que suerte habéis tenido de ser los primeros en presenciar la reaparición de ASK", y chorradas por el estilo.

No conseguían tocar ni una sola canción a derechas. Y es que estar simpático con el público, tocar y estar alerta a cualquier atentado que pudiera intentar perpetrarse contra sus vidas, todo a la vez, es demasiado para cualquiera. Cuanto más se esforzaban en concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo, más tensos se ponían, más fallos cometían y la cosa todavía iba a peor. En uno de los temas, Ma y Ken tocaron la introducción de una canción y Aizawa empezó a cantar la letra de otra. Su nerviosismo y su rabia crecía cada vez más al ver que Shuichi y Hiro se reían de sus equivocaciones a carcajadas, sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Por si eso fuera poco, se les ponían los pelos de punta cada vez que "el primito" le decía algo al "esbirro", porque pensaban que podría ser una orden para que K sacara "la pipa" y les dejara como un colador. Hubo un momento, incluso, en que los tres dejaron de tocar al mismo tiempo, quedándose inmóviles, mirando en dirección al público con caras de póquer. La causa de ese lapsus fue que Mika se había inclinado hacia su hermano para decirle algo y que Yuki metió la mano debajo de su americana. Pero lo único que sacó fue un paquete de cigarrillos para darle uno a su hermana.

El público empezaba a ponerse violento. Ya venían bastante "calentitos" por haberse enterado en el último momento de que Nittle Grasper no iba a actuar y no les quedaba paciencia como para encima tener que aguantar a aquellos petardos. Los primeros abucheos empezaron a escucharse, y una lata de cerveza describió una trayectoria parabólica en el aire para aterrizar a los pies de Aizawa.

De repente, sin previo aviso, la música cesó y las luces del escenario se apagaron. Se escucharon más abucheos y protestas, más latas fueron a parar al escenario. Mika y Yuki intercambiaron sonrisas maliciosas.

Los empleados de la sala agarraron a los de ASK por la ropa y los sacaron del escenario a empujones.

- ¡Salid ahora mismo de aquí, imbéciles! ¡Inútiles, mal nacidos! – Gritaba el dueño de la sala, dándoles manotazos en la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¿Es que no sabes quién soy yo? ¡Yo soy. . .!

- ¡TÚ eres un yonqui de mierda! ¡Eso es lo que eres!

Los gorilas les echaron del local por la puerta de atrás.

- ¡Deprisa, salid ya y calmadlos! ¡Me van a destrozar el local! – Les suplicó el dueño a los de Bad Luck.

Las luces del escenario se volvieron a encender, iluminando la entrada de Suguru, Hiro y Shuichi. El público no les saludó con el entusiasmo al que ya se habían acostumbrado, escépticos como habían quedado de la lamentable actuación de ASK. Tendrían que ofrecerles algo realmente bueno si querían obtener alguna muestra de agradecimiento por su parte.

- ¡BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS! ¡SOMOS BAD LUCK Y ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA QUE LO PASÉIS COMO NUNCAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritó Shuichi.

La música empezó a sonar, acompañada de una explosión de luces parpadeantes. La sala no tardó en llenarse con los gritos de cachondo júbilo de las féminas, estimuladas por la música y por la maravillosa visión del apetitoso ombliguito de Shu frente a ellas.

- ¡SHINDOU, SHINDOU KAWAAAAI! - ¡SHUICHI, TE QUIEROOOOOOOOOOO! - ¡NAKANO, NAKANO ES EL MEJOOOOOOOOR!

"Jodeos, perras", pensó Yuki, "A este me lo como yo y nadie más que yo"

El estruendo de la música y los gritos del público podían escucharse incluso en el sucio callejón al que habían sido expulsados los de ASK. Ken fumaba con melancolía paseando distraídamente. Sentado en el suelo junto a unos cubos de basura, Ma seguía bebiendo de su petaca, y Aizawa, con los puños apoyados contra la puerta metálica por la que acababan de empujarle, lloraba de rabia, sintiendo como la puerta temblaba con las vibraciones de los bajos de la música, escuchando unas exclamaciones de admiración que él ya no volvería a disfrutar nunca más, sufriendo por saber que los odiosos niñatos de Bad Luck estaban ahí dentro, tocando, triunfando, mientras que él se había hundido definitivamente.

Sobra decir que ese fue el último concierto de ASK, el último que dieron en toda su vida, tanto juntos como por separado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1) ****La Reina del Sur: **Sobre nombre que se le dio a Teresa Mendoza, narcotraficante mexicana afincada en España que revolucionó el tráfico a través del Estrecho de Gibraltar, convirtiéndose en multimillonaria.

Hola a todos¡¡¡

Uf, no veáis lo que me ha costado acabar este capítulo. No por falta de ideas para hundir en la miseria a Aizawa i a los otros dos peleles ¬¬ pero todas eran demasiado gore. Al final, pensando, pensando, llegué a la conclusión que lo mejor que se podía hacer era no hacer nada y que las cosas siguieran su curso. Al final, a todo cerdo le llega su San Martín UAAAAAAAAAA JUA JUA JUA JUA

Hay que ver, ya más de noventa rw ¡Qué ilusión! Ah, y respecto a la puja por Ryu-chan, a todo lo que habéis ofrecido, le añado unas gafas de sol "super-fashion" color verde, para que le hagan juego con el pelito, y una sudadera que ponga "I´M TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT" XDDDDDDDDDD Rikku, yo pujaría contra ti por Tohma, pero después de esto, creo que deberíamos dejar que Mika lo disfrute un poco ¿no?

El próximo capítulo sí que será ya el último. Espero que este os haya gustado (sonrisita)

Hasta el próximo¡¡¡¡¡


	23. Epílogo

**CAPÍTULO 23: Epílogo**

Mika y Tohma miraban la televisión en el salón de su casa.Tohma estaba cómodamente tumbado en el sofá, con la cabeza sobre las piernas de su mujer, sentada en un extremo. Mika le acariciaba el pelo, o mejor dicho, la pelusilla color platino que cubría su cabeza. Para igualarlo después de la bromita de Ma, se lo había tenido que dejar cortísimo, como si en vez de músico y empresario fuera un infante de marina.

Otras secuelas que le habían quedado de la pelea eran dos finas cicatrices en donde antes estaban los cortes de las mejillas, no muy profundas, pero que ya no desaparecerían. También tenía una cicatriz en la boca, que le dejaba una pequeña marca blanquecina en el labio inferior, y otra correspondiente a la brecha de la frente, pero en cuanto le creciera un poco el pelo esa ya no se vería.

Respecto a su mano, tal y como él mismo vaticinó, los médicos le dijeron que se recuperaría, pero que sería una rehabilitación larga y que, si quería volver a tocar, debía tener el brazo completamente inmóvil y guardar reposo.

Mika ocupaba su puesto en la empresa como buenamente podía. Tenía que ponerse al día de muchas cosas, porque Tohma nunca se había molestado en explicarle ni en qué cajón guardaba los lápices. Y los empleados descubrieron que, si bien la jefa era mucho menos exigente que el jefe, también tenía mucho peor carácter.

Tohma se aburría como un hongo. No estaba él hecho para tanta inactividad.

Al principio casi no lo notó porque se pasaba prácticamente todo el día durmiendo, pero a medida que se recuperaba, más tiempo pasaba despierto y más y más se aburría. Se paseaba por la casa como un animal enjaulado, sin saber qué hacer, porque llevar un brazo en cabestrillo no te deja muchas opciones. Un día, cuando ya estaba más que harto de mirar películas y de leer, intentó cocinar para pasar el rato, pero acabó tirándose por encima la olla de agua hirviendo al intentar levantarla con una sola mano. Se quedó arrodillado en el suelo de la cocina, con la ropa empapada escaldándole el pecho y las piernas, lloriqueando de frustración.

Sin darse cuenta de ello, llamaba a Mika cada diez minutos con cualquier excusa, para hablar un rato con alguien. . . y para ver si conseguía que le dejara ir a trabajar.

- Hola, ¿cómo va todo? ¿Han llegado muchas maquetas?. . . ¿Y el material nuevo que encargamos?. . . Ah, qué bien. . . ¿Qué tal te las arreglas? ¿No necesitas que vaya a ayudarte? Si quieres, cojo un taxi y. . . Vale, vale. . . Y, ¿cómo se porta Ryuichi? ¿Te da mucho la lata? Jeje. . . ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo te da la lata, exactamente? ¬¬

Y así una y otra vez, de modo que Mika pasaba casi más tiempo hablando con él por teléfono que trabajando, con todo lo que había por hacer. Hasta que. . .

- ¡Tohma, haz el favor! Si te aburres busca algo para entretenerte. Me has llamado ya DIEZ VECES hoy, y ni siquiera es la hora de comer.

- Lo siento T.T

Tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón. Decidido a portarse bien, se fue al salón, estuvo mirando la tele durante unos veinte minutos. . . y llamó a K. A continuación, ojeó un rato una revista. . . y llamó a Sakano, después a Yuki, a Suguru, a Ryuichi. . . Y así toooooooodo el día. Tohma estaba sufriendo lo que podría llamarse "el mono" de su adicción al trabajo.

Al regresar a casa, Mika se encontraba con un Seguchi ansioso de compañía e interacción humana. No paraba de revolotear a su alrededor como un colibrí mientras ella preparaba la cena. "¿Quieres que te ayude a hacer algo, Mika? ¿No me cuentas nada, Mika? ¿Qué estás preparando, Mika? Oye, ¿prefieres que vayamos a cenar fuera, Mika?" Estaba realmente insoportable.

- ¿Sabes, Tohma? Estoy empezando a considerar marcharme otra vez de casa. ¡Y aleja las zarpas del pastel!

Cuando notaba que se estaba acercando peligrosamente al límite de la poca paciencia de su mujer, Seguchi hacía uso de su arma secreta, la treta más vil y rastrera que os podáis imaginar, la técnica de. . . "La Mirada Suplicante"

- ¿Es que. . . es que te estorbo, Mika? – BLINK, BLINK, BLINK. Tohma pestañeaba vistosamente, derramando sobre su mujer una cascada de destellos color verde, estrellitas y corazoncitos. Como por arte de magia, sus mejillas de teñían de un color rosa intenso, y sus labios se fruncían en un pucherito delicioso.

Ante semejante chantaje emocional, Mika no podía hacer otra cosa que abrazarle muy, muy fuerte y cubrirle de besos. ¿Quién podría resistirse a esa carita?

- Hoy – Empezó a contarle Mika, sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo – Shuichi a llegado llorando como un histérico y berreando no sé qué de que mi hermano ya no le quiere porque sin querer le ha mordido mientras se la chupaba. "No lo habré entendido bien", pensé yo, así que volví a prestar atención y, efectivamente, Shuichi le estaba suplicando a todo el que quería escucharle que le explicara cómo se hacía una mamada bien hecha para que "su Yuki" volviera a quererle.

- ¿Y se lo has explicado?

- ¡Tohma! – Risitas del susodicho – Pero la cosa no se acaba aquí. Lo más curioso del caso es que el chaval estaba ahí, gritando como si lo fueran a matar, y tu primo y el otro sin hacerle ni caso, ni inmutarse siquiera.

- Bueno, es que eso es normal.

- ¿Normal?

- Sí – Bostezó - Llevaban una semana entera queriéndose, ñm, ñm. Ya tocaba.

Mika suspiró. Lo más complicado de asumir la dirección de la empresa no era enfrentarse con las montañas de papeleo acumulado y con los cientos de personas que llamaban insistiendo en que querían hablar con Seguchi Tohma, y a los que costaba muchísimo convencer de que lo mismo era hablar con él que con ella. Lo más complicado era, sin ninguna duda, batallar con la panda de desequilibrados que formaban la plantilla de NG Records.

- Tohma, ¿no contrataste ni a una sola persona normal, vamos, lo que la mayoría solemos entender por "normal", para trabajar en la empresa?

- Intenté evitarlo por todos los medios, querida (sonrisita) - Se giró, frotando su cara contra el estómago de su mujer, todo mimosín - Mikaaaaa. . .

- ¿Qué?

Miró hacia arriba, poniendo carita de niño pequeño.

- Abrázame (sonrisita)

Mika no le abrazó. En vez de eso, se le quedó mirando unos momentos, pensativa.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Tohma se inquietó un poco ante esa pregunta y por la seriedad con que Mika la formuló.

- ¿Hmm? Claro. . . ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Si tantas ganas tienes de que te abrace. . . vamos a la cama.

- Em. . . bueno, yo sólo decía. . .

- ¿Eso es un no?

Tohma pareció pensárselo un momento. Después volvió a sonreír, más ampliamente que antes.

- No, no lo es en absoluto.

Durante los primeros días después de que le dieran el alta, lo de hacer "uso del matrimonio" había tenido que quedar forzosamente descartado. Pese a que lo intentó, Tohma no estaba en condiciones de realizar semejante hazaña (La tentativa de coito frustrada fue una de las experiencias más humillantes de su vida) Y cuando estuvo un poco más recuperado tampoco pudo poner de su parte todo lo que hubiera querido. Aún estaba demasiado débil, y lo de tener un brazo inmovilizado incordiaba mucho más de lo que pensó en un principio. Pero tampoco importaba demasiado. Mika se las arreglaba mejor que bien haciendo ella todo el trabajo.

**_&&&¡¡&&&_**

En el dormitorio se escuchaba el roce de las sábanas y una conversación en susurros. Mika le había explicado a su marido lo de la multitud de amantes que había tenido mientras estaba lejos de él, y tal y como ella había pensado, no se puso celoso en absoluto. Pero tampoco es que se hubiera quedado indiferente, ni mucho menos. La verdad es que. . . le daba un morbazo increíble. No paraba de hacer preguntas al respecto, deseoso de conocer todos los detalles, para asombro y deleite de su mujer.

- ¿Fueron muchos, de verdad? – Preguntó, mientras Mika besaba voluptuosamente su cuello, dejando una marca roja en cada sitio donde posaba los labios. Normalmente, Tohma le tenía ter-mi-nan-te-men-te prohibido dejarle marcas, pero esta vez se lo podía permitir. De todas formas, nadie iba a verlas.

- Oh, sí. Muchísimos – Contestaba ella, con voz melosa. Le mordió el labio inferior. La cicatriz le resultaba extremadamente apetitosa.

- ¿Uno cada noche?

- Exacto – Le arañó un costado, con sus uñas largas y afiladas, haciendo que Tohma se arqueara ligeramente a causa del dolor. Eso también dejaría una marca.

- ¿Alguno especialmente guapo?

- Todos eran guapos, cariño – Seguchi había conseguido atrapar el lóbulo de la oreja de su mujer, y ahora lo chupaba con fruición. Pero Mika no tardó nada en escabullirse. Bajó la cabeza hasta el pecho de Tohma y empezó a mordisquear uno de sus pezones, para desesperación de su marido.

- Y. . . Aaah. . . ¿Y aprendiste muchas cosas?

- Mmm. . . Unas cuantas – Mika levantó la cabeza, sonriendo maliciosamente - ¿Quieres que te enseñe alguna?

- . . . Sí. . .

Mika volvió a bajar la cabeza, desplazándose esta vez hasta el vientre de Tohma, repartiendo sobre él cálidos besos y escuchando ronronear a su marido. Mmmmmmm, su estómago estaba tan calentito, su piel era tan suave. . . Los besos fueron bajando, hasta alcanzar su bajo vientre, y Tohma se iba poniendo cada vez más tenso. Siguió bajando hasta colocar la cara sobre su erección, sintiendo lo que él esperaba que hiciera, pero se limitó a respirar sobre su miembro, lo que hizo que Seguchi levantara las rodillas y gruñera de impaciencia. Estaba completamente a merced de su mujer, lo sabía, no podía hacer nada más que esperar y recibir lo que ella quisiera darle. Ya había descubierto que cuanto más explícitamente pidiera, más tardaría Mika en darle lo que necesitaba.

Mika también lo sabía, y disfrutaba enormemente con ello. Sopló encima de la erección de Tohma, haciendo que su piel se erizara y que arqueara la espalda, mordiéndose el labio. La verdad es que se veía delicioso. . . Se concedió depositar un dulce beso en la punta de su miembro. Al escuchar el gemido de súplica que eso arrancó de la garganta de Seguchi, estuvo a punto de metérselo todo en la boca y chupar hasta que Tohma pensara que iba a morirse de puro placer. Pero se contuvo. Sería mucho más divertido ir despacio, y a Tohma aún le quedaba mucho que sufrir.

Como si fuera un sabroso helado, le dio unos cuantos lametones, de abajo a arriba, dejándolo todo húmedo y sensible al frío o al calor. Sopló encima de su miembro y seguidamente se lo metió en la boca, dando una única chupada, muy suave, pero que bastó para que el calor de su boca contrastara con el frío que acababa de sentir. Tohma soltó un bufido y se agarró a la almohada, recordándose justo a tiempo que no debía protestar porque aún sería peor. Mika dio el último beso sobre la puntita, y volvió al estómago. Tohma se llevó la mano buena a la boca, mordiéndose el dedo índice para contenerse y no gritar de desesperación. Sólo contaba con una mano para descargar la tensión, y era francamente insuficiente.

- Hnnnn. . . hnnnn

Los besos fueron subiendo hasta alcanzar otra vez sus pezones. Mordió uno sin ninguna misericordia al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba el otro con fuerza. Acarició con la punta de los dedos la erección de Tohma, una caricia que a aquellas alturas resultó casi dolorosa.

- AAH. . . Mika. . . Mika, por favor. . . No me hagas esperar más. . .

Sonrió. . . Suficiente

Sentada sobre las caderas de Seguchi, Mika se agitaba disfrutando del espectáculo que su marido le ofrecía. Como la imagen misma de la lujuria, Tohma gemía y se arqueaba, con los ojos cerrados, pidiendo más sin palabras, como si nunca fuera a tener bastante. ¿Podían los que le conocían imaginarse lo sexy que llegaba a ser Tohma en momentos como aquel? ¿Lo hermoso que se veía así, sin guardar la compostura, con su cuerpo brillando a causa del sudor y su boca, húmeda, entreabierta? El mismo Tohma pensaba que nunca iba a tener bastante. Tenía mucho deseo, mucha angustia y mucha soledad acumulada, y quería resarcirse de todo, que no quedara nada, que todo desapareciera y fuera sustituido por placer, sólo placer. Apoyó los pies en la cama y levantó las caderas para hacer la penetración más profunda. La sensación tan fantástica que consiguió con eso le hizo gritar de éxtasis, y como pudo escuchar, a Mika tampoco la dejó indiferente. Quería repetirlo pero tendría que dosificarse, porque no iba sobrado de fuerzas.

Levantó su mano izquierda para intentar alcanzar la cara de Mika. Ella la tomó entre las suyas y se la llevó a la mejilla. Frotó la cara contra la palma de su mano, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, después le dio un beso, dos, tres, y se metió su dedo anular en la boca, chupándolo al mismo ritmo al que se movía. Tras esto, colocó la mano sobre uno de sus pechos, dejándola ahí, y Tohma lo acarició con violentos movimientos circulares. Mika volvió a sonreír, había llegado el momento de darle a Tohma su sorpresa.

Sin dejar de moverse, acarició la parte interior de los muslos de Seguchi, que seguía con las rodillas en alto. Los acarició moviendo despacio las manos desde las rodillas hasta la base de las nalgas, después repitió la operación en sentido contrario, para que Tohma no sospechara nada de lo que tenía pensado para él. Volvió a acariciarle, esta vez sólo con la mano derecha.

Tohma abrió los ojos en la oscuridad todo lo que sus párpados dieron de sí al notar la incursión de un dedo en su entrada. ¡¡Un momento!! ¿Qué estaba haciendo Mika? Aquella intromisión empezaba a molestar, pero no daba ninguna señal de que fuera a retroceder. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?!

Mika le permitía hacérselo por detrás, cosa a la que era muy aficionado, siempre que quería y sin ninguna queja, y a él le constaba que no todas las mujeres se dejaban hacer eso. De hecho, Mika aceptaba gustosa cualquier tipo de experimento que él propusiera, y ella misma tenía múltiples y fantásticas ideas. No había juego sexual al que su complaciente y cachonda esposa no se prestara, de eso no se había podido quejar nunca, pero. . . ¡Demonios! ¡Las mujeres no tocaban así a sus maridos! Él SABÍA que las mujeres no tocaban así a sus maridos, y mucho menos sabiendo. . . bueno, sabiendo las preferencias que él tenía.

Además. . . Además la intromisión estaba empezando a dejar de ser molesta para transformarse en algo mucho más agradable de lo que se atrevía a demostrar. Tohma empezaba a colapsarse, desconcertado por la sorpresa y aquel extraño y nuevo placer. La sensación de colapso creció cuando un segundo dedo hizo acto de presencia.

- Ohmmpf. . . – Se tapó la mano con la boca para apagar un profundo gemido y también cubrirse la cara todo lo que pudo, notando que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo. Con aquella temperatura, no le hubiera extrañado que su cara estuviera brillando en la oscuridad, emitiendo una luz rojo incandescente. No estaba seguro de si era correcto exteriorizar que aquello le estaba gustando. . . y mucho. Intentaba contenerse, sin saber a ciencia cierta si eso era lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Y por si la confusión no era suficiente dificultad, un calor insoportable había tomado posesión de todo su cuerpo, señal de que faltaba muy poco para que disimular se hiciera imposible.

- ¿No te gusta? ¿Quieres que pare? – Preguntó Mika, con la voz afectada y una sonrisa lasciva que dejaba bien claro que ya conocía la respuesta.

¿Parar? ¿Ahora? ¡¿Parar?! ¡QUE NI SE LE OCURRIERA PARAR AHORA!

- AAAAAAHHHHHHH. . . ¡Mika, no pares!. . . OOOOHHHHH. . . ¡¡Más, quiero más!! Mika. . . Mika. . . AAAAAHHHHHH. . .

Dicho y hecho, Mika empezó a moverse más rápido encima de él, y dentro de él. Tohma creyó que se iba a morir de puro placer, que su cerebro iba a estallar, colapsado por tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo. Sentir aquello, el estar dentro de Mika, y sentirla a la vez a ella tocándole así, era demasiado, demasiado placer. Iba a morirse, sin duda, en aquel mismo instante. . .

El calor creció hasta límites insoportables, y Tohma gritó de tal modo que pensó que le habrían oído en todo Tokyo. Todo lo que era capaz de sentir se concentró en un solo punto de su cuerpo, estallando, haciendo que todo a su alrededor se fundiera, que desapareciera, y que sólo quedara una palabra con sentido en el mundo entero, un nombre, una presencia, a la que estaba inmensamente agradecido por lo que acababa de hacerle sentir.

Se quedó allí tumbado, exhausto, aún embriagado. Su cuerpo se iba calmando, pero su cabeza no acababa de volver del todo a la realidad, envuelta todavía en aquella nube de placer. Notó que Mika se movía para hacerle salir de ella. Se estremeció con la última presión sobre su miembro. Unas manos, cálidas y suaves, se desplazaron por su vientre y su pecho. Tohma sólo podía oír los latidos aún desbocados de su propio corazón.

Tum, tum-tum, tum. . .

Abrió los ojos. Mika había cruzado los brazos encima de su pecho y ahora le observaba tiernamente, con la cara apoyada encima de las manos.

- Y bien, ¿qué te ha parecido? – Le miró con una expresión de suficiencia de lo más repelente, segura de su éxito. Tohma se estiró, como si acabara de despertarse, y acarició el pelo de su mujer.

- Me parece, querida, que cuando me recupere te voy a tener atada a esta cama tantos días como halla durado mi rehabilitación. O hasta que me canse, que creo que será más tiempo.

Mika se recostó sobre su marido, escondiendo la cara contra su cuello, aspirando el aroma que desprendía la piel de Tohma, cuyos dedos seguían enredados en su pelo.

- Oh, me parece bien. ¿Y me darás de comer, o te limitarás a utilizarme como tu esclava sexual?

- Me lo pensaré. Dependerá de cómo que te portes – Se rieron los dos.

Estuvieron un rato así, abrazados sin decir nada. Mika jugueteaba con el pezón derecho de su marido, ahora acariciándolo, ahora pellizcándolo, o arañándolo un poquito.

- Tohma. . . ¿Me quieres?

- . . .

- ¿Tohma?

- . . .

- Tohma, ¿me quieres o no?

- Zzzzzzzzz

Extrañada y algo picada, Mika levantó la cabeza, para encontrarse con que. . . su marido se había quedado profundamente dormido con la boca abierta de par en par.

- JAAAAAAAAA JA J. . . – Se tapó la boca para ahogar la carcajada, no fuera a despertarle. Ese era el efecto de la medicación de Tohma: A la que hacía algún esfuerzo importante, se quedaba dormido como un tronco, como si se hubiera muerto, fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera haciendo en ese momento, incluso a veces, como acababa de pasar, en medio de una conversación.

Mika apoyó la cabeza en una mano. Se quedó mirando la expresión tan divertida que tenía su marido, hasta que decidió que ya se había burlado bastante de él en silencio. Puso una mano bajo su barbilla y la empujó hacia arriba con cuidado, cerrándole la boca. Mucho mejor así, jiji. Recorrió su perfil con el dedo hasta llegar a los labios, cuya comisura acarició de la misma forma.

- Mírate, hasta pareces buena persona cuando estás dormido. . . Seguro que ni una bomba atómica podría despertarte ahora, ¿verdad? Mi dulce y precioso Tohma. . . Como una muñeca, la "Bella Durmiente". . . – Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, abrazándole con suavidad – Tohma. . . Te lo he hecho pasar mal, ¿verdad? Perdóname, te prometo que no volverá a pasar nunca más. Te quiero mucho Tohma, mucho, quiero estar siempre contigo – Le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios, dando un besito en cada uno de sus nudillos – Pero, si lo has pasado mal. . . significa que tú también me quieres, ¿a que sí? ¿Verdad que tú también me quieres, que me necesitas? Seguro que sí, seguro que no me lo dices, pero en el fondo lo piensas. ¿Verdad que tú también me necesitas? Sí, me necesitas, lo sé. . .

- Te veo muy segura de ello, cariño. . .

Mika se incorporó, sobresaltada, y vio que Tohma seguí exactamente en la misma posición que antes, con los ojos cerrados, pero con una amplia y pícara sonrisa.

- ¡Tohma! ¿Estabas despierto?

- ¿Acaso no es evidente? – Respondió, sin moverse.

- ¡Oh, Tohma! Cómo. . . ¡¿cómo has podido?! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan caradura de hacerte el dormido y dejarme vomitar estupideces de esa manera? ¡No tienes perdón, ni vergüenza, ni. . ., ni. . .!

- Ni nada que se le parezca, en efecto, JA JA JA – Abrió los ojos, mirando a su mujer sin molestarse lo más mínimo en disimular que se lo había pasado en grande con la travesura – Además, hubiera sido una lástima interrumpir una escena tan tierna, con todas esas cositas tan empalagosas que me estabas diciendo JUAAAAA JUA JUA Oye, oye, y no pretenderás en serio que yo también me ponga a decirte cursilerías de esas, ¿verdad?

- Pues. . . pues alguna vez no estaría mal. . . aunque fuera sólo para variar – Lloriqueó una chibi Mika, notando que se estaba ruborizando hasta las orejas.

- JUAAAAAAAA JUA JUA JUA JUA ¿Pero tú por quién me has tomado, chata? ¿Por uno de esos niños de instituto que has ido desvirgando por ahí?

- ¡Eres un imbécil! – Se arrodilló en la cama, desnuda como estaba, agitando los brazos a toda velocidad con los puños cerrados en señal de protesta, con la mejillas hinchadas - ¡Y ya te dije que niños de instituto ni uno! El más joven ya iba a la universidad, hn ¬¬

- Aaaaaaaaaaah, bueno, pues si ya iba a la universidad, nada JUAAAAAAA JUA JUA ¿Sabes lo que hubiera sido genial? Que hubieras seducido a Suguru. Esa sí que hubiera sido la joya de tu corona, jajajaja ¿No se te ocurrió?

- Pues mira, la verdad es que se me pasó por la cabeza, pero al final lo dejé estar porque resulta que yo no soy tan golfa como tú – Sí sí, sí. Mika acaba de decirle a su marido que es unA golfA.

- Jejeje. . . Lo sabía. Menuda depravada. Te has convertido en una asalta-cunas, como tu hermano. ¡¡Madres, esconded a vuestros hijos que llegan los hermanos Uesugi!! JAAAAAAAAAA

- ¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA, MARICA!!

Se tiró en su lado de la cama, agarró con las dos manos la sábana y, tal y como era su costumbre, pegó un estirón, cogiéndola casi toda, envolviéndose con ella hasta las orejas, mientras que a su lado, Tohma, cuya desnudez había quedado completamente al descubierto, continuaba desternillándose. Cuando se le pasó el ataque de risa, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, soltando las últimas risitas.

- Mika. . . me has destapado. . . – La contestación que le dio su mujer a eso fue un gruñido más propio de un mastín que de una persona - ¿No me vas a dejar un poquito de sábana? Me voy a resfriar.

- Pues te jodes – Respondió, con un resentimiento que provenía de lo más hondo de sus entrañas.

- Jijiji. Venga corazón, princesa, luz de mi vida, sé buena con tu pobre marido que aún está convaleciente.

- Si lo que pretendes es darme lástima vas por muy mal camino – Notó como Tohma le acariciaba detrás de la oreja.

- Gatitaaaaaaaa, tigresa míaaaaaa. . . - Ronrone

- ¡Ya está bien! ¡Deja de llamarme estupideces!

- Pero azucarillo, pastelito, caramelito de fresa, ¿no era eso lo que querías, que te dijera cosas dulces?

- ¡¡Qué te vayas a la mierda!!

Esto provocó una nueva carcajada de Tohma. Era divertidísimo hacer rabiar a Mika "Aix, pero qué mona es mi mujercita, y qué mala leche que se gasta ¡Es que me la comería! (sonrisita)" Se acercó a ella, acurrucándose contra su espalda para poder hablarle siseando en su oído.

- Anda pocholina, mi galletita rellena de amor, ¿qué puedo ofrecerte a cambio de un trocito de sábana?

- Pues no sé. . . ¿Un viaje a París, tal vez?

Las ganas de hacer broma de Seguchi desaparecieron de golpe. Sonrió tristemente para sí, encajando aquel contundente ataque inesperado.

**_ FLASH BACK_**

Hacía poco más de un año, antes de que Bad Luck y Shuichi entraran en sus vidas, a la pregunta de "¿Qué quieres que te regale por tu cumpleaños, querida?", Mika respondió que quería hacer un viaje, con él, por descotado. A Seguchi no es que le apeteciera mucho, pero, pensándolo bien, ese viaje le haría ganarse una cuantas semanas de tranquilidad sin la constante cantinela de "Nunca hacemos nada juntos", "Estoy casada con un fantasma", "Me tratas como a una empleada", etc, etc. Además, cuando la tenía contenta, Mika era más suave que un guante. . . Sí, valía la pena. Accedió, y entre los dos decidieron que el destino sería París.

Mika se pasó las dos semanas siguientes flotando en una nube de felicidad, fantaseando con románticos paseos a la orilla del Sena y con una suite maravillosa con vistas a los Campos Elíseos. Pero lo mejor de todo era que tendría a Tohma para ella solita durante cinco días con sus respectivas noches.

El avión salía el martes a las 16:00. El lunes a las 22:00, Mika estaba en su dormitorio haciendo la lista de las cosas que se llevarían cuando, inesperadamente, apareció Tohma.

- Hola cariño. No te vas a creer lo que ha pasado – Mika se puso blanca – Resulta que mañana llegan los distribuidores de Osaka y me acaban de decir que van a quedarse en Tokyo hasta el viernes, para hacer un estudio de mercado – Tras entrar en la habitación, se había ido derecho al armario. Se puso a buscar entre sus trajes hasta que encontró uno que le pareció apropiado, lo sacó y lo dejó encima de la cama. Continuó hablando mientras se cambiaba de ropa – Y claro, esperan que yo les atienda y les lleve a todos los sitios que quieren visitar. Pero no te preocupes (sonrisita) Acabo de llamar a Nori-chan y me ha dicho que estará encantada de ir contigo a París ¿A que es genial? Y eso que la hemos avisado el día antes. Ya verás qué bien os lo pasaréis. A ver qué hacéis las dos solas por ahí, pillinas, jijiji. Bueno cariño, me voy que tengo una cena. Volveré tarde, no me esperes despierta.

Y se marchó, sin darle tiempo a su mujer de pronunciar una sola palabra de protesta. Aunque, de haber tenido la oportunidad, tampoco se hubiera quejado. Para lo que le iba a servir. . .

Así que sus vacaciones románticas se convirtieron en una especie de maratón, con Noriko arrastrándola de boutique en boutique e intentando animarla a base de botellas de Dom Perignon.

- Venga Mika-chan, vamos a pedir otra, que te veo mustia, ¡hip! Oh, jojojojo.

Mientras tanto, los distribuidores de Osaka llegaron, en efecto. Tohma pasó el día tratando con ellos los asuntos que tenían pendientes, los llevó a comer, les enseño un poco la ciudad y, esa misma noche, les acompañó él mismo al aeropuerto. Una vez se hubieron ido por donde habían venido, pudo dedicarse por entero a la auténtica razón que le había retenido allí.

Por aquel entonces, Yuki se había echado una "novia" nueva, una individua que se llamaba a sí misma _modelo_, aunque no hubiera trabajado como tal más que una o dos veces en su vida; vulgar y ordinaria, cerrilmente inculta, gastadora convulsiva, con todos los vicios que se pudieran tener, y que estaba ejerciendo una influencia nefasta sobre Yuki.

- Eiri-san, ¿es que no ves lo que te está haciendo esa mujer?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. Estoy cansado de tener que decirte que no te metas donde no te llaman – La voz de Yuki sonaba pastosa a través del teléfono, seguramente a causa de que habría bebido mucho. . . y a causa, muy posiblemente, de haber consumido también otras sustancias no muy buenas para la salud que le habría proporcionado aquella golfa.

- Ella no es buena para ti, Eiri. Tú te mereces algo mucho mejor, puedes aspirar a mucho más. . .

- ¡¡Tengo exactamente lo que quiero, así que déjame en paz de una puta vez!!

- ¿Con quién hablas, Yuki? – Preguntó una voz femenina, que a Seguchi le llegó amortiguada por la distancia.

- Con el imbécil de mi cuñado. Se ve que como la amargada de mi hermana hace tiempo que no le echa un polvo como dios manda, tampoco quiere que nos divirtamos los demás - Tohma escuchó la risotada de la chica y después la llamada se cortó.

Despacio, colgó el teléfono de su despacho. Apoyó la barbilla en una mano, el dedo índice sobre sus labios. Podía visualizar la escena tan claramente como si estuviera allí: Aquella mujerzuela, borracha también, avanzando hacia Yuki tambaleándose, para acabar desplomándose encima de él. Cajas vacías de comida china de encargo desparramadas sobre la mesa y, en una bandejita, las "golosinas" que había traído ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza instintivamente, intentando borrar aquella imagen, sin conseguirlo, claro, ya que todo estaba en su cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando lo decidió. Lo sentía por Mika, porque no se lo merecía, pero sabía que pasar cinco días lejos de Yuki sabiendo que estaba en manos de esa ramera, se le harían insoportables. Además, tendría que pasar las veinticuatro horas de esos días con Mika, que esperaría de él atenciones y conversación a raudales, mientras que él no podría apartar sus pensamientos de Yuki, sin dejar de preocuparse por lo que le podría estar pasando. . . Uf, no, definitivamente no, acabaría volviéndose loco.

Dos días después de que Mika cogiera el avión para París, Seguchi puso en marcha su plan. Le constaba que la víbora aquella había pasado la noche con Yuki, así que se pasó dos horas enteras haciendo guardia en la puerta de su edificio, hasta que la vio salir. La observó mientras la chica se paraba en el portal y buscaba algo en su bolso. Cómo le repugnaba. Los tacones excesivamente altos, los tejanos tan ceñidos que Tohma se preguntó cómo lo habría hecho para meterse en ellos; el corpiño de cuero, que le apretaba los pechos haciéndolos rebosar por encima del escote; las gafas de sol, seguramente para ocultar las ojeras provocadas por la juerga de la noche anterior; la cantidad absurda de joyas, entre ellas unos pendientes tan largos que le rozaban los hombros. Cuanto más la miraba, más crecía su aversión hacia ella. Aquella mujer representaba todo lo que Tohma despreciaba.

- Buenos días, señorita Kirigoe (sonrisita)

La chica levantó la vista del bolso, encontrándose frente a ella a un ¿individuo? ¿individua? que le sonreía beatíficamente, de cabello rubio, carita de querubín, la cabeza coronada por un sombrero negro y con un abrigo de pieles que era una pasada. Se bajó un poco las gafas de sol.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? – Preguntó, mirándole con cara de perro.

- Soy el cuñado de Eiri-san.

- Ah, sí. . . el cotilla.

- Sí, creo que Eiri-san me otorga ese título de vez en cuando (sonrisita)

- Bueno, ¿y qué quieres? ¿No has dado ya bastante la lata?

- Oh, he pensado que ya que estoy aquí, podría acompañarla a su casa.

- Mira tío, lárgate y déjame en. . . – Ante la negativa inicial, que ya había previsto, Tohma utilizó un truco al que sabía que ella no podría resistirse. Se apartó, dejando a la vista su precioso Jaguar biplaza color negro. Tal y como esperaba, la chica dejó de protestar, admirando el coche. Ella no perdería la oportunidad de subirse a un coche como aquel. Abrió la puerta y, con una exquisita reverencia, la invitó a entrar – Bueno. . . Si te empeñas. . .

Entró. Tohma cerró la puerta, dio la vuelta y se sentó al volante. La chica estaba observando el interior del vehículo sin ocultar en absoluto su deleite.

- Vivo en. . .

- Sé donde vive usted, señorita Kirigoe – Puso el coche en marcha.

Ella se sorprendió un poco de lo bien informado que estaba Seguchi, pero estaba demasiado contenta de llegar a casa en un Jaguar, y encima con chofer, como para darle más importancia al asunto. Siguió revolviendo el interior de su bolso hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y, sin pedirle permiso a Tohma, encendió uno.

- ¿Un poco de música?

- Hm – Respondió ella, encogiendo los hombros. El coche comenzaba a llenarse de humo y del fuerte aroma dulzón de su perfume. Tohma puso en marcha la radio y empezó a sonar _La Danza del Sable_.

- ¿Le gusta Khachaturian **(1)**?

- Ptsé. . . Pues no me dicen nada a mí los _Cachatulian_estos – Respondió entre dos caladas - Yo es que soy de música más movidita, ¿sabes?

"Becerra", pensó Tohma, dando un giro a la izquierda.

A medida que avanzaban, los edificios iban perdiendo esplendor, llegando a un barrio mucho más modesto que el de Yuki.

- Este barrio parece muy animado ¿Le gusta vivir aquí, señorita Kirigoe?

- Hm, no está mal. Aunque. . . – Añadió, sonriendo a Tohma con desfachatez – puede que pronto me traslade.

"Puta ¬¬" Seguchi sintió una intensa llamarada de ira recorrer su cuerpo. Tuvo que hacer un serio ejercicio de autocontrol para no estrangularla allí mismo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarada, tan abiertamente aprovechada? ¿Cómo podía tener tan poca vergüenza? Siguió conduciendo, la vista siempre al frente y su expresión cortés e imperturbable.

- ¿Sabe, señorita Kirigoe? Es usted una mujer muy hermosa – La Kirigoe le miró algo sorprendida, no por lo que acababa de decirle (Los hombres la halagaban constantemente, sabiéndola una presa fácil a base de lisonjas), sino porque se lo dijera alguien que se suponía que la odiaba – Eiri-san es un hombre muy afortunado por tenerla a su lado. Seguro que muchos le envidian.

- ¿Tú crees? – La chica acompañó la pregunta con una sonrisa que, se suponía, debía ser incitante.

- Por supuesto que lo creo. Eiri-san debe de ser el hombre más envidiado de Tokyo en estos momentos. ¿Quién no querría tenerle a usted a su lado, señorita Kirigoe?

La estruendosa risotada que la otra vez escuchara por teléfono llenó el interior del coche. La chica casi no se podía creer lo que oía ¿Acaso el rubito se le estaba insinuando? ¡Eso sí que sería un tanto! Primero Yuki Eiri y ahora su cuñado, JAJAJA. Muy bien, la situación bien se merecía un análisis.

Su entrenado ojo clínico ya había tasado el interior del coche. Ahora le tocaba el turno a Tohma. Le miró de arriba abajo por el rabillo del ojo. La verdad es que el rubito no estaba nada mal, un poco afeminado para su gusto, pero no se podía negar que era una monada. ¿Qué edad debía tener? No parecía mayor que Yuki, pero tenía que serlo forzosamente si estaba casado con la bruja asquerosa de su hermana (Imaginaos el encuentro que habrán tenido esta y Mika XDDD). La ropa que llevaba también era digna de admiración. Los colores eran extravagantes, pero la calidad de ese traje no se podía poner en duda. La camisa debía de ser seda, salvaje, se atrevería decir, y esa corbata estaba segura de haberla visto en el escaparate de Versace el día que Yuki la llevó de compras, por no hablar de los guantes de piel de avestruz y esa pasada de abrigo. "Y la tapicería del coche es de cuero, mmmm. . ."

¿Quién se lo iba a decir? Ja, lo suyo sí que había sido progresar. Yuki le había dicho que su oniisan tenía una empresa. Una discográfica, creía recordar. ¡Nada menos! Era evidente que al rubito le salía la pasta por las orejas, y debía de tener una red de contactos estupenda. Seguro que podría conseguirle trabajos de lo suyo. Convertirse en su querida no era un plan nada malo. ¡Y la cara que se le quedaría a aquella víbora que era su mujer! ¡¡Eso sí que sería un puntazo!! XDDDDDDDD

Pero. . . Yuki estaba más bueno, era más su tipo, y en la cama era una fiera, jeje. Además, que pasta no le faltaba, y hasta el momento no había tenido problemas para sacarle todo lo que había querido, hasta estaba a punto de mudarse a su casa (Eso se pensaba ella. . .) Y Yuki también era famoso. No se mostraba muy inclinado a enchufarla en algún casting, pero si la cosa iba como ella esperaba y la prensa empezaba a hablar de su relación, los trabajos vendrían solos. Definitivamente, se quedaba con Yuki, que le molaba más. Aunque. . . si era lo bastante hábil, tal vez pudiera quedarse con los dos. . . ¡Oh, que fantástico era todo aquello, JOJOJO!

Tales eran las cosas que pasaban por su poco amueblada cabeza.

- Esa es mi. . .

- Lo sé – Respondió Tohma, pasando de largo el portal que ella le indicaba.

- ¡Pues si lo sabes por qué no paras! ¿A dónde me llevas?

- Cerca – Para contestarle, Tohma se había girado para mirarla por primera vez desde que subiera al coche, sin dejar de sonreír. La chica se estremeció.

Siguió avanzando por callejuelas cada vez más estrechas, sin que ella dejara de protestar. Al final, se metió en un callejón sin salida y paró el coche. Tranquilamente, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, apagó la radio y se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa angelical. Soltó una risita.

- ¡Mira, a mí estas cosas no me hacen ninguna gracia! Si quieres decirme algo me lo dices y listos, pero déjate de numeritos. ¡Yo me largo!

CLIK

Con estupefacción, se dio cuenta de que Tohma acababa de bajar el seguro, bloqueando la puerta antes de que ella pudiera abrirla.

- Déjame salir ¬¬ - Dijo entre dientes, con una voz que cualquier otro excepto Seguchi hubiera encontrado amenazadora. Sin hacerle ningún caso, Tohma siguió con lo que le estaba diciendo.

- ¿Sabe lo que creo, señorita Kirigoe? – Continuó, sin inmutarse - Que debería tomarse usted unas vacaciones. ¿No le apetecería? Unas largas y relajantes vacaciones, en un sitio tranquilo, lejos del ruido, el estress. . . lejos de Eiri-san. . .

- Eso será si yo quiero, ¿no?

- Oh, claro que quiere – La sonrisa adoptó un matiz pérfido.

- Mira, no sé a dónde quieres ir a parar, pero ya te aviso de que no pienso irme a ningún sitio, y Yuki tampoco quiere que me vaya. Él me adora, ¿sabes? – Tohma se rió entre dientes.

- Jejeje. . . Claro que la adora. ¿Cómo no iba a adorarla? ¿Tan sólo por el insignificante detalle de que cómo tú hay miles? – La chica se estremeció al notar aquel ligero cambio en el trato, hasta ahora tan correcto, que estaba recibiendo por parte del rubito. Se asustó más todavía cuando Tohma se acercó a ella, mucho, tanto que tuvo que apoyar la espalda contra la puerta del coche – Te tengo tan vista. . . Sois todas iguales. Sólo queréis su dinero, su fama, su cuerpo, chuparle la sangre aprovechándoos de su talento. . . No sois capaces de ver lo que realmente es. Él es mucho más que todo eso, vale muchísimo más, pero vosotras no os dais cuenta de ello ni tampoco os importa – Abrió la guantera. Ella dio un respingo. La tapa había quedado sobre las piernas de la chica. Tohma sacó un sobre y se lo puso delante de la cara – Ábralo – Obedeció. Dentro del sobre había un billete de avión para Hokkaido y una cantidad de dinero que ella no había visto junta en toda su vida – Vamos, cójalo. Váyase de vacaciones, relájese, disfrute. Quédese en Hokkaido todo el tiempo que quiera, es muy bonito. Seguro que le apetece pasarse allí unas dos semanas, como mínimo. Por supuesto, Eiri-san no necesita saber que usted se ha marchado ni a dónde, yo me despediré de él por usted, no se preocupe. Oh, y tampoco creo necesario que le avise cuando regrese. Aunque, si él llegara a enterarse de algún detalle de nuestra conversación, o de dónde se encuentra usted, créame. . . yo también lo sabré.

- ¿Y si me niego? – Dijo, temblando como una hoja, pero haciendo acopio de los últimos restos de chulería que le quedaban.

- Pues que lo sentiré mucho por usted, señorita Kirigoe. . . Como le iba diciendo, este barrio parece muy animado, aunque por la noche debe de quedarse bastante solitario – Se acercó un poco más a la chica – Sería una lástima que le pasara algo a una joven tan guapa como usted volviendo a casa por la noche, caminando sola por estas calles oscuras y solitarias. Sería una auténtica tragedia, pero es algo que, desgraciadamente, pasa con cierta frecuencia, ¿verdad? (sonrisita) – Súbitamente, la chica notó el suave tacto del guante en su cuello, más una leve presión - ¿O crees que voy a permitir que una zorra como tú le haga daño a MI Eiri?

- Déjame salir – Lloriqueó.

- Será un inmenso placer, querida (sonrisita)

Abrió él mismo la puerta y se quitó de encima de ella. La chica recogió sus cosas atropelladamente. Con el bolso abierto, las cosas cayéndose de él, salió del coche dando traspiés y se fue corriendo callejón abajo, tan rápido como se lo permitían sus altísimos tacones de aguja.

- ¡Su avión sale dentro de tres horas! – Oyó que le gritaba desde el coche - ¡Debe darse prisa, señorita Kirigoe! ¡Recoja todos lo regalos que le ha hecho Eiri-san y haga las maletas rápido!

La Kirigoe llegó corriendo al portal que antes le había indicado a Seguchi, abrió la puerta con mucha dificultad, porque no acertaba a meter la llave en la cerradura, subió las escaleras a la carrera, y una vez dentro de su piso, se puso a hacer las maletas tal y como le había dicho Tohma, metiendo ropa a puñados, sin fijarse en lo se llevaba o dejaba. ¡Y tanto que se iría a Hokkaido! ¡¡Y a Australia si pudiera!! Lo más lejos posible de Yuki y del mafioso aquel. Por nada del mundo iba a quedarse en Tokyo. De hacerlo, seguro que el rubito psicópata avisaría a sus colegas de la Yakuza y al día siguiente ella aparecería descuartizada en algún contenedor de basura. ¡Cielos, si hasta sabía dónde vivía! ¡Debía saber incluso cómo era el interior de su casa! Estaba loco, loco de atar, igual que la histérica de su mujer. Tenía que marcharse de allí enseguida. ¡Qué familia, por dios! ¡¡Maldito el día en que conoció a Yuki Eiri y se mezcló con todos ellos!!

Mientras tanto Tohma, inmensamente satisfecho consigo mismo, se fue a comprarle algo bonito a Mika para cuando volviera.

Evidentemente, la reacción de Yuki no se hizo esperar.

- ¡¿Dónde esta Tomoko, cabrón?!

- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? – Respondió, con su vocecita de "Yo no he hecho nada, pobre de m

- ¡Desde ayer que no sé nada de ella! ¿Qué le has dicho, qué has hecho con ella? ¡¿Cuánto te ha costado hacerla desaparecer?!

- . . . Mucho menos de lo que pensaba. . .

- ¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA, SEGUCHI! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a meterte así en mis asuntos?! ¡Mika y tú os habéis pensado que podéis comprarlo todo, que podéis comprarme a mí!

- ¿Y cuánto te estaba constado a ti, Eiri? Sea como sea, si he conseguido que se marchara poniéndole un fajo de billetes delante es que ella no valía la pena. ¿Es que no lo ves? Era sólo cuestión de tiempo Eiri, ya ha sucedido antes. Ahora mismo debe de haber cogido el dinero y todo lo que tú le has comprado y se lo habrá dado al novio muerto de hambre que seguramente tiene.

- ¡¡ Eso no es asunto tuyo!!

- Eiri-san, tienes que aprender a confiar en los que de verdad nos preocupamos por ti, los que de verdad te queremos. . .

- ¡¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, ES MI VIDA!! – Y colgó.

Pero, tal y como Seguchi había previsto, para cuando las chicas volvieron, Tomoko y su enfado ya no eran más que desdibujados borrones en la memoria de Yuki. Y al llegar a casa, Mika se vio agasajada con una avalancha de regalos, todos ellos preciosos, y a los cuales no hizo el menor caso.

**_ FIN FLASH BACK_**

Tohma estiró de la sábana, hasta descubrir la espalda de su mujer. Se pegó a ella todo lo que pudo (El brazo escayolado quedaba entre ellos dos, restándole parte de romanticismo a la cosa) y la abrazó por debajo de la tela. Su cuerpo era suave y calentito, como siempre, todavía algo húmedo, como aquellas primeras veces en las que hicieron el amor antes de casarse, furtivamente, cuando sus padres pensaban que ellos dos se limitaban a dar inofensivos paseos por el jardín y que se atreverían, como mucho, a darse la mano; mientras que ellos se dedicaban a sus juegos nada inocentes, cuando él se divertía experimentando con aquel hermoso cuerpo que se le ofrecía.

- Mika. . . – Mika no respondió al abrazo, pero tampoco hizo nada por quitarse a su marido de encima. Tohma suspiró y le dio un beso en el hombro.

Era tan agradable tener a Mika entre sus brazos. La había echado mucho de menos aquellas semanas en las que ella se había alejado de su lado, pero no lo había querido reconocer. . . igual que no había querido reconocer que era muy feliz por tenerla con él todas aquellas noches en las que se había negado a abrazarla. Aquello tenía que ser amor, ¿no? No era aquel amor desesperado y pasional que había sentido hasta entonces, al que se había aferrado con testarudez. Era algo distinto. . .

Después de todo, nadie le conocía mejor que Mika, y nadie conocía a Mika mejor que él, del mismo modo que nadie le comprendía mejor de lo que le comprendía ella, aquella versión femenina de Yuki, aquella mujer que no se rendía ante nada para conseguir lo que quería, como él, y que tampoco reparaba en los medios. . . como él.

- Te llevaría a donde tú quisieras ahora mismo – Se sorprendió de sus propias palabras. Ni siquiera había pensado lo que acababa de decir, sencillamente le había salido. Caramba, eso tenía que ser amor, ¿o qué otra cosa podía ser?

- ¿Y vendrías conmigo?

- ¿Qué sentido tendría llevarte si no?

- Veo que al fin empiezas a entenderlo.

Sonrió. Otra vez Mika se había quedado con él. No cabía duda de que los hermanos Uesugi, a parte de unos asalta-cunas, eran los reyes de los golpes bajos. La abrazó un poco más fuerte.

- . . . . . Te quiero. . .

Mika se estremeció ligeramente. Esperó un poco y después se dio la vuelta, acurrucándose contra su pecho.

- Hn. . . Pues yo a ti no.

- ¿No? – Tohma volvió a sonreír, acariciando el pelo de su mujer - ¿Ni un poquito?

- No, ni te quiero ni sé cómo es que te aguanto.

- Jejeje. . . Ya te lo dije, querida. Es. . . GRAVITATION

** GRAVITATION CANNOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR PEOPLE FALLING IN LOVE - Albert Einstein. ******

****

**

* * *

**

**(1) ****Aram**** Ilych Khachaturian: **(Tbilisi, Georgia, Rusia, actualmente República de Georgia. 6/6/1903 – 1/5/1978) Compositor y pedagogo ruso de ascendencia armenia. Obras más destacadas: 3 suites para ballet, conciertos para violín y piano, _Sinfonía nº 1_, adagio y fragia del ballet _Espartaco__._

Jejeje, espero que ahora haya quedado un poco más claro. Aix, ya iba yo con miedo de que me hubiera quedado un poco lioso con tantos saltos en el tiempo. Confío en haberlo arreglado. Y no os preocupéis por Shuichi. Seguro que en cuanto a Yuki se le pase el dolor del mordisco, el cuerpo volverá a pedirle amos y lo meterá otra vez en casa XDDDDDD

Bueeeeeeeeno, pues este sí que ya es el fin, snif. . . snif, snif. . . BUAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAAA Snif, snif, estoy bien, estoy bien, snif, MOOOOOOOOC.

Sí, sé lo que estáis pensando, que algunas escenas de este final se parecen sospechosamente al final de las OVAS. Pero ha sido intencionado, que conste. Me pareció divertido acabarlo así (sonrisita)

Espero que os haya gustado, ya me contaréis qué os ha parecido el final, jijiji.

Lo siento Rikku, pero al final Mika ha disfrutado con Tohma. Es lo que tiene el matrimonio, que te da derecho de pernada XDDDDDDD Por cierto Rikku, recibiste mi mail? Confirma, por favor.

Ahora que lo pienso. . . Creo que nunca he visto dibujada ninguna chibi Mika. Me haría mucha ilusión, así que si alguien encuentra alguna, q me avise, porfa (sonrisita)

Ah¡¡¡ Lo de la galletita rellena de amor es un homenaje a Yuki. Si queréis saber por qué, especialmente si sois fans de Yu Yu Hakusho, leeros "No me preguntes". Seguro que os gustará XDDDDDDDDD

Y con esto me despido. Me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo este fic, tan sólo espero que os lo halláis pasado igual de bien leyéndolo, o al menos un poco. Menos mal que he podido acabarlo antes de que empezaran los malditos exámenes TTT.TTT que no sé yo cómo me van a ir. Pero bueno, dejarse de cosas tristes¡¡¡¡ Oh, y también me he sentido muy realizada al conseguir que Tohma y Mika os cayeran un poco bien, aunque sólo sea un poquito y por tiempo limitado, jijiji.

Saludos y besitos a todos¡¡¡

VASLAV


End file.
